


Mrs.Snape

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Life, Post-Hogwarts, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: At her deathbed, Minerva McGonagall asked for the most impossible thing from Headmaster Severus Snape. "My last wish is to see you married to Miss Hermione Granger". Ironic, the witch in question has disappeared from the Magical world right after the Battle of Hogwarts.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 72
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

_At her deathbed, Minerva McGonagall asked for the most impossible thing from Headmaster Severus Snape. "My last wish is to see you married to Miss Hermione Granger". Ironic, the witch in question has disappeared from the Magical world right after the Battle of Hogwarts._

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_ : _The regular disclaimer still stays in place, I owe nothing but the AU and OC. The rest belongs to JKR. My mind lives in the Harry Potter fanfiction world though my body is still thankfully anchored in the monotonous reality of existence. My themes, plotline, and storyline may, therefore, get indirectly influenced by many of the brilliant fanfiction writers on this site. And I humbly bow to such creative genius who give me much needed literary pleasures to see through the toils of mundane life. Lastly, I don't have a beta, so please be merciful. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet._

* * *

**Mrs. Snape**

**Chapter 1**

Minerva McGonagall felt restless. Three days ago they had finally managed to kill Tom Riddle. The castle was in shambles. There were many wounded. And several killed. She had learned of things- several secrets and lies that both the recent Headmasters had told her. She felt betrayed, angry, and helpless. Never in her life could she imagine, the great Albus Dumbledore resorting to such tactics! Using live people in his personal games of chess! There could have been another way! Only if Albus looked harder…! She felt aggrieved and guilty for doubting the very man who not only imparted knowledge but bled time, and again to secure the future of Entire Magical Britain. Sitting on her four-poster bed, fiddling with her blanket, she wept all by herself. She missed Albus. But more than that she kept chastising herself. "Fool, what a fool I was, I never looked beyond his darkness, I never questioned his silence, I never looked back and checked whether he..Oh! Merlin! Give me a second chance, just one to be there for him. He will give up...he has nothing to hold onto...I, what shall I do, Severus?!"

_Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom had both got him up to the Hospital Wing. There were eyebrows raised, wands pointed, but Poppy had torn through the rebellious crowd and got him on a cot behind a section of the wall that many were seeing for the first time. Staring back at Minerva, Poppy had just said," After those meetings with..., this is where Albus would bring him, this where he would heal over the weekend and from here itself he would walk back to the Great Hall for Monday breakfast." Though the crowd around took time to understand the inner meaning, the deputy headmistress had choked and had joined the weeping mediwitch._

_"Potter, Longbottom who else was there with you?", Minerva shouted back at the dumbstruck boys._

_Poppy turned barking orders at the grumbling crowd behind her, "Quiet!", addressing the two Gryffindor boys she insisted," which one of you worked on him?"_

_The boys had just nodded," We..found him like that, his throat wrapped up and he was breathing…"_

_"Very well, both of you, now why don't you both leave us, alone."_

_Poppy's diagnostic spells immediately started to give results. "He is breathing, someone has taken time to feed him potions, and shove a bezoar down his throat." She had pointed at the finger marks over his face, on his white linen, his coat was open and over his chest, there were fingerprints._

_"Minerva, someone really tried hard…"_

_Shacklebolt had walked up to the two witches. Peering over them, he looked at the unconscious man. His deep decisive voice was unmistakable," Small prints, belong to a female…"_

_"That could only be of a student's then…"_

_The potion master's eyes had flicked open once, and with that the long struggle to save Severus Snape was on._

"But that was the only time he had shown signs of wakefulness. The potions are working slowly, and everyone is taking turns watching over him. It is just that, he is neither showing signs of improvement nor is he slipping back into a comatose state!" she spoke into the empty room in hushed whispers. The last thing anyone in Magical Britain wanted at this moment was Severus Snape to die in vain.

_"I know Minnie."_

"Please Albus, I really can't fight with you right now, I am tired, my back still hurts, please go away. You have lied to me enough, you are the reason why Severus is…" she stopped herself from saying the rest. The ghost had instead settled himself beside her.

_"Minnie, I am sorry"._

"Don't use that word, it doesn't suit you."

_"Minnie, please, I know you want to help him and I know exactly how to…"_

"Don't please! Stop it go away".

_"Minnie, if you truly love him, look behind the tapestry next to his personal chambers."_

Minerva squinted her eyes at the ghost, warning it, "Albus, what is this new riddle you are trying to tempt me with?".Huffing to herself, wiping off her tears she had looked up at the canopy irritated, "OH! You old couth! Like now I can't even ignore it," flinging her pillow at the ghost, whose eyes shown with mischief even in death, she dashed out of her bedroom.

She had risen Poppy and together the two women had made their way through the dark sleeping corridors of Hogwarts Castle. The trip down the dungeons was eerie. The war had ravaged every nook and corner of the castle, the portraits where empty and deserted and the busts of Great Witches and Wizards smashed into million pieces, there were burnt marks of misfired spells everywhere.

Standing in front of the familiar private quarters of the potion master, both had tried hard not to break down into tears. Poppy had held onto her shoulders, squeezing them slightly, she murmured, "He is still breathing, ...have some courage, he is a stubborn boy, he will get through this." Albus's ghost had appeared once again and reminded her, _"Behind the Tapestry of Alchemist Discovering Phosphorus, brilliant I must say, that is a muggle painting that Severus had replicated on a worn-out tapestry… Filius never saw this, if he had…"_

"Albus, what is behind it…!"

_"Take a look, by all means Ladies!"_

Lifting the tapestry aside, both the women were shocked. Minerva's spell induced lantern hovering above their head had wavered dangerously. It was a portrait of young Phineas Nigellus Black. The young man had given them a disapproving look and sniffed," Finally, you arrived, now hurry! tell me the password and unburden me from my responsibilities." Dumbfounded, the Deputy headmistress had stared up at the hovering ghost beside her. Albus had offered, _"What do you want the most when it comes to Severus, Minnie?"_

Clearing her throat, she spoke out, "I want Severus Snape to live."

The portrait froze in place, and swung open. Behind it, in a small gap between the castle bricks, a candle came alive and illuminated the small hollow space. Both Poppy and Minerva peeped inside. There were two vials, an envelope, and a broken small velvet box. _"Collect those and hurry back to the hospital wing, I will meet you there."_ The ghost of the former Headmaster disappeared into the nearest wall.

* * *

While the two women rushed up the many stairs of Hogwarts castle. Two people were meeting for the last time in the Shrieking Shack. Their shadows danced on the wall at the mercy of a small candle lit in the room. They were arguing. The male voice was deep and concerned," But why are you doing this?"

A determined female voice replied, "Trust me, I must, can't be around...it, it has got complicated, horribly, please, you are the only one I can trust, please, I will contact you whenever I can. I promise to help you all, but I must stay away, it is for everyone's best interests."

"So, you have made up your mind, for how long have you been planning this?"

"Months."

"I see. Very Slytherin of you...tricking me into a blood oath, but can I share a bit with Minerva at least, this whole thing will break her heart…"

"Only if either of you is on your deathbed.'

"How will I contact you if…"

"Not until, I write to you...and don't try to look for me."

"I am a man of my promises."

"Good luck to you Sir."

With that the other shadow vanished with a pop.

* * *

Back in the castle, both Minerva and Poppy had gathered in the latter's office. The door was locked and sealed with strong locking and silencing spells. With shaking hands, the Deputy Headmistress had opened the envelope and the two had read it together. The ghost of the former Headmaster had been waiting right next to the medi witch's desk.

Poppy was the first one to react, "How? Why? When did you do this?"

Pointing at the vials lying innocently beside the torn envelope Dumbledore began speaking, _"There have been several occasions when I wanted to stop this madness but my hands were tied. I realized my fault after Severus joined Riddle's ranks, I understood my lapse of judgment when he came back to me begging to hide away the Potters. Deep down, I wished, trust me Minnie, I wished him to…"_

"Albus, when did you collect these blood samples?" The transfiguration professor's stern voice made the ghost raise his hand in surrender.

_"When Miss Hermione Granger was battling for her life after the Battle at the Ministry...and Poppy, I collected Severus's samples the night after."_

Poppy gasped and stumbled back into her chair, "Right after healing Hermione, he had gone back and later into the night he was dropped at the gates barely alive."

 _"Yes, I...I confess I had been watching both of them for a while, I was planning to make Severus see a kindled heart in our brightest student. But to watch both of them lying there on the hospital beds broke my resolve for a while. I enacted Merlin's very own spell "et invenietis animabus fuse" on them. They happened to be a perfect match."_ His eyes twinkled again and the deputy headmistress tried not to start another row with her ex-colleague. Instead, she asked, "And why to keep this, Albus, I thought you had destroyed Miss Granger's Time turner?"

" _I did, It does not work anymore. But it is of great value. I want you to give it to Severus but make it discreet, that man never understood the simple act of love. Transfigure it into a medallion or something similar but don't fiddle with the hourglass."_

"Why?"

_"It contents the greatest gift we could ever give him."_

Minerva had already started working on the broken Time turner, and after an hour, a prism-shaped crystal replaced the broken artifact, with the hourglass safely hidden within its core.

"Now?"

_"Now tie this around his neck...I assure you his magic will respond."_

"How certain are you?"

_"As certain as I am of your skills Minnie."_

Walking up to the secluded room, the women had looked around once checking on the other occupants of the room. Several of the wounded were still occupying the hospital wing, but none of them was awake at this hour. Walking up to his bed, Poppy had cautiously lifted up his head and Minerva had placed the chain with the dangling prism around his bandaged neck, a moment later she clasped the two ends together. In the dim-lit room, they saw the chain glow, and the prism shine and then disappear.

Albus spoke up from behind, _"That is for his own good, he will never appreciate what we did today."_

Poppy turned and scowled at him, "You should have told me at least."

_"And I did, I told you that night itself when you came up to me to give me the news that Severus was healing faster and that you were quite surprised by it."_

"But you just said, _**when one finds his anchor within the other we can accept such miracles to happen**_."

Minerva urged, "What now?"

 _"Isn't it obvious, get them together."_ Despite herself, the deputy headmistress had felt better in months. Irritated, confused, stupid, girlie but cheerful. Nodding back to Poppy her had made her way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Walking inside the common room, she nearly collided with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Padma Patil, and Seamus Finnigan.

Potter had rushed up to her. "Professor, she...!"

Longbottom had cut in, " We looked everywhere, but she is nowhere, she has vanished!"

There could be some death eaters still lurking around and it was not surprising they wanted to get revenge, but so soon. Schooling her features, the old woman inquired, "Who is missing, who is it, have you alerted the Aurors?"

Finnigan had supplied, "We were about to…", and Patil, still sobbing in her handkerchief, made her blood run cold, "It's Hermione...she... she is gone."

* * *

A/N: et invenietis animabus fuse means to find and fuse souls in Latin.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Au and Ocs are my babies who are best friends with JKR's many kids.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lying down on her four-poster bead Minvera had stayed awake for most of the nights. Memories of the recent years ate at her conscience. If she could have done things differently, would she had succeeded? Watching the youngest Headmaster taking up the reins of the prestigious school, addressing some of the toughest issues that war had brought forward, assuring parents and students alike, not through sugar-coated words as Albus did or not through diplomatic approach which was her style, but through action, through results through pushing students and staff altogether to achieve success...the past few years was like reliving the golden age with only one sore spot. The glaring absence of Hermione Granger.

_They had searched for her throughout the castle, but Hermione was nowhere to be found. Exasperated the Deputy Headmistress and an equally concerned Harry Potter had apparated at the Burrows. Harry had mentioned the girl had shared a rather sheering kiss with Ron Weasley right at the beginning of the battle, not that it helped in settling Minerva McGonagall's troubled mind. Nevertheless she had urged the youngest Weasley male to throw some light on this sudden absence of the Muggleborn witch. Ron had outright refused to talk about Hermione in the beginning but when both Molly and Minerva threatened him, he had blurted out, "The prude! When I needed her she just vanished, and when I finally saw her, went up to her and tried to hold her, she jerked away, like I was a vermin. All I wanted was to love her and she…"_

_"She what…" Minerva had grown angrier by the minute._

_Ginny Weasley had stomped inside the room and slapped her brother, who now the others noticed was trouble sitting on the chair. The exact replica of young and fierce Molly Weasley spoke up scowling her face at her brother, "Don't muck it up, Ron! I saw you both! You forced yourself on her and she shrank your balls…"_

_Growing red in the face, Ron had snarled, "Shut up Gin. No one asked you…"_

_"Or, what? like you are the only one who fought a battle Ron, we all did! Suits you, wanker! All of us lost somebody or the other, and turning into a caveman is not the way a war hero should behave!"_

_Minerva had lost interest in the siblings' squabble. Nodding at Potter, who was holding on to his girlfriend, she left the place at once and went straight back to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Together they had visited the Granger's suburban house. But instead of Hermione, they were dismayed to find the property not only empty but had been put up for sales. A week later, the newly appointed Minister of Magic, Shacklebolt had come back crestfallen. They were still to locate the girl. But it so seemed even her parents had vanished from the surface of the earth. The only thing both Minerva and Poppy could think of while staring at Severus Snape's sleeping form and battered neck, Did the war push, Hermione, too far, that she had to escape this world that she once loved so passionately?_

* * *

These lonely nights she would often look out of her bay windows and watch the tall figure disappear into the Forbidden Forest. She never asked him where he went and he never told her anything about it. a handful of hours later she would go back to bed, after following the same tall figures' arrival at the castle with a cat running beside him. Poppy had clicked her tongue, "He never slept well enough, now he just goes on walking round the castle aimlessly or disappears inside the dark forest".

_To both their surprise, Snape's health kept showing steady improvement over the following weeks. Most of the nights, a tabby cat would sit by his bedside watching him breathe in and out. After the first week though, a popular familiar at the Gryffindor tower started joining her. The half Kneazle sat opposite her mirroring her watchful stance. She had tried to find out if the intelligent magical pet had any idea about its mistress's whereabouts. Crookshanks had grown so forlorn that she never again had the urge to broach the subject._

_Dumbledore had stroked his ghostly beard and found only one explanation to the sudden appearance of Hermione's familiar," I bet it is going to shadow Severus from now on. It is surprising that Miss Granger would leave him behind as well. Though I don't quite remember how the spell works, there are quite contradictory theories on this subject, but, maybe, the kneazle realizes that Severus has a part of Hermione's soul and magic lodged on his own core…"_

_Poppy had shown her the other day, how his Dark Mark had faded away. Though not the same could be said for Draco Malfoy. His mark, though no longer animated, still looked angry, dark, and menacing. The juvenile death eater had faced less harsh punishments. He had voluntarily given up the many Malfoy properties and business holdings. It was a common belief, with only 10% of his money, he had left Magical Britain and had settled somewhere in Northern America. The press tried their best to locate him, but till-date no one was successful enough to get a solid lead._

_Before disappearing, the boy had once appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. Soaked to his bones, hardly capable of standing on his two feet and whimpering like a lost child. Just a week ago, he was released from Azkaban and cleared by the Wizengamort. The papers had reported of the death of Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, who had been fatally injured at the hands of her own husband, who in turn was killed by none other than Miss Luna Lovegood._

_When Hagrid escorted the Deputy Headmistress to the gates, she couldn't help herself but gasp, "Oh, Merlin! Mr. Malfoy! What on earth…"_

_Her voice had made the graveling prone figure stretch out and catch hold of her robes, "Nowhere, I don't know where...they keep saying I should die, I don't, I couldn't...kill myself, I am not a killer!"_

_She had gathered him and had found a spare bed to let him sleep in, right next to his godfather. Poppy had informed her that Draco Malfoy did make several attempts at harming himself and had even starved himself over the days he had been free. He had stayed at Hogwarts for a month._

_Minerva had realized there were too many sides of her students she had altogether missed recognizing in the first place. Like for example a Malfoy moaning and begging to be forgiven at the grave of Albus Dumbledore, every night while the castle slept. Like Neville Longbottom taking up the task of preparing potions for the hospital wing, or like Miss Lovegood sitting beside Snape's bed and telling his unconscious self about magical creatures no one could see._

_It was Albus who had informed her of the young man's nightly visit at his gravesite. She felt her heart shred into pieces when she found him there that night. Trembling she had caught Miss Lovegood's shoulder for support. They had left Poppy and Filius with Snape while looking for the last Malfoy Heir._

_"Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"He would have killed my mother, he would...I am so sorry."_

_When he turned the older woman who never had the chance to be mother, she couldn't help but had in turn, hugged the weeping man._

_"Where do I go? Who do I go to? I…"_

_"Draco, Severus. You have Severus to look up to. Poppy says he is healing, he will need you when he recovers. Potions can heal only physical scars. Albus used to say, mental scars heal with the caress of love."_

_After a month, Snape could keep awake for half a day, eat fluids, and managed to walk for ten minutes with two people holding him up. Before leaving, his godson had stood in Mcgonagall's Gryffindor Head of the House office, once again regal and confident. "Professor, I have decided to apply for further studies in other magical schools. I don't think I will be welcomed here right now. If you could write me letters of recommendation…"_

_"Do you really have to leave, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_The man looked at her sharply. Walking up, he had held her hands in his one and squeezed them," Trust me Madam, I will not abandon him or you. I will come back. I will write to you and to him, I just need to prove to myself." Minerva had hugged him tight and had whispered into his eyes," I will look forward to meeting Hogwarts next promising potion master, can we safely presume in a handful of years to come…" Along with a handful of the remaining staff, she had seen both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Lovegood apparate away. Neville had informed her, "Who knew it took Lovely Luna to turn the ferret into a sap."_

* * *

Albus had pointed out the obvious. "Minnie, Harry will always side with the just and the brave, he will see to it that Severus is safe." Harry Potter, once realizing the number of sacrifices his potion master had made just to ensure he could defeat the Dark Lord, had fought tooth and nail with the officials of Wizengamot to relax its stringent manners. As a result, Snape never had to appear in front of the Wizengamot, instead, a special panel of the jury had come down to Hogwarts. The very first time such had happened in the history of Magical Britain. The decorated war spy could barely speak, though he could sit up and listen to the entire closed-door proceeding. Only once did the man stiffen. Minerva had noticed he would no longer jerk away or hissed at the mention of Voldermort. But he would try to subtly withdraw behind his infamous long hair each time they mentioned Miss Granger's name.

He was exempt from his crimes and most of the credit went to an envelope addressed to the Minister of Magic, Shacklbolt which was written by Hermione Granger providing the Wizengamot with several pieces of evidence that only one man was capable of safeguarding the future of British Magical Education- Severus Tobias Snape. They did try to trace back the address given on the envelope but it turned out to be a barren land, an abandoned magical owlery for owls in transit to rest during their long flight while delivering intercontinental posts, somewhere in the middle of a Sahara desert.

Hogwarts school reopened and the Board of Governors appointed Severus as its headmaster. The man might have lost much of his frightening persona, but even then he was a wizard not to be taken lightly. Minerva watched over him like a surrogate mother. For a change, Snape grudgingly welcomed her way of making up from old times' sake.

* * *

The only interesting thing that happened in the meantime was the emergence of a genius transfiguration expert making headlines in the scholarly sphere. The person's articles and research materials were both indefatigable and requisite. It was the only thing that had Minerva thrilled along with many other British and American experts. Severus had watched her pour through this writer's articles with great enthusiasm, something he did realize he had missed since the renewal of Hogwarts' sessions. Everyone wanted to call this person at seminars, but the publishers kept denying their requests citing author confidentiality policies.

On several occasions, in the staff room, when other professors spoke fondly of Hermione Granger, the transfiguration professor, and the mediwitch both noticed, Severus grew uncomfortable. He never offered his opinion, never acknowledged the girl, and tried hard to change the topic. Once in a while when the name Ermin Oher Genarg was brought up, one did see how the transfiguration professor transformed into an enthusiastic witch she was also known to be. The loss of her favorite cub did eat away her zeal. Poppy had once shared with the Headmaster," She keeps the girls' essays at her bedside table." Severus had sort Minister Shacklebolt and soon his deputy headmistress would find the first copy of any journal that published this mysterious transfiguration expert's eye-opening essays greeting her at breakfast, now and then.

Neville Longbottom, the newly appointed Herbology professor and the assisting potion master often joked with Madam Pince, "If I want my hands on the Genarg's new earth-shattering discovery, instead of coming to you, I will go and knock at McGonagall's office!"

* * *

Ten years passed by. And within this span, Hogwarts saw the dawn of a new age. Under Severus Snape's guidance, the school had not only nursed itself back from its war inflicted wounds but excelled at producing some of the sharpest witches and wizards who made not only their parents proud but also the country grateful to the war spy. As promised Draco Malfoy had truly come back with now Mrs. Luna Malfoy beside him. It was interesting to watch Severus's shocked expression when the young man had just walked up to the stoic headmaster and engulfed him in a bear hug. Minerva did not fail to notice Mrs. Malfoy, sporting a glow that all expecting mothers shared.

With Mr. Harry Potter leaving his Auror job and joining in as the DADA professor and Mrs. Ginny Potter taking up the reins of the School couch, Draco becoming the new potion master and Luna the Assistant charms professor, the school became a true emblem of solidarity.

* * *

"And finally I realized I could no longer continue ignoring her failing health", the prone woman whispered into the night air of her bed-chamber. Healers gave their word, the Battle of Hogwarts had damaged her magical core to such an extent that they were surprised she lived for so long. While she lay in her hospital bed, she joked at the solemn Headmaster's expense, "Look at you, now with all the trouble forgotten in the past, why, you shine like a fresh leaf!" He had replied with a disparaging grunt. The older colleague had chuckled harder when she saw a small blush that made Severus look rather cute. It was then she made up her mind to give the whole thing another try.

"Severus, I prefer to die at Hogwarts instead of St. Mungo's. In all these years, I have not asked for anything from you, instead, it was you who made it a point to meet up all my requirements. I am both proud and grateful for that."

The young headmaster had smirked,"If I know you any better, you must have been keeping a long list of growing demands, out with it woman let me see it for once."

Chuckling, she wheezed, "In time, Master Spy, in time." That night when she lay on her familiar bed at Hogwarts, Albus visited her like a faithful friend. The only thing she said to him, "I will try one last time. But I do need time."

The former headmaster had once again guided her," Take Shacklebolt into confidence."


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Au and Ocs are my babies who are best friends with JKR's many kids. This is more of a hurt/comfort, romance than a mystery story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Shacklebolt came to Hogwarts on his own. A traveler from Uganda had forced him to make this sudden trip after office hours at the dead of the night. Blaise Zabini, the resident assistant healer at Uagadou Magical School was as sly as the Slytherins could be. But Shacklebolt had also been baffled at the man's earnestness to save his new friend but had at the same time failed to understand anything that he had said. The man had driven straight to the point, "We both would like to keep Genarg alive. Though things are no longer easy for the person. No, Genarg is aware of Professor Mcganagall's failing health. Genarg has sent this letter to you. But I came because I care for my patient. I have recently come across a vital piece of information. It is a spell. A permanent one, the same that mirrors the action of animagus, or shapeshifters. And no, Merlin just borrowed it, he never invented it. Its roots go back to the seers of the Dark World- no dark magic mind you, but the magical folks who lived in the dense jungles of Africa. And something tells me that the cure is still in Magical Britain, at Hogwarts, to be precise."

Standing in front of Minerva McGonagall's personal chambers, staring at the closed door, with Severus Snape standing beside him, he could still hear the former Slytherin's unmasked warning," I will like you to make this happen, or I will go to the press, make no mistake, my owl Ermis is still sitting next to the Daily Prophet's editor's window with the information tied to her feet, the one that can see you thrown out of the Ministry of Magic!" He also carried the letter with him that the raving Italian had placed in front of him. It simply read,

" _It is time for me to come back, though I think I need to have an excuse to come in the first place."_

Minerva had watched the Minister of Magic in the light of the glowing fireplace. Eyeing his restlessness, she had baited the man whom Albus Dumbledore considered to be his third in command.

"So, how is she?"

Even if the minister tried hard at pretending his ignorance in the beginning, he gave up altogether. With a sigh, he accepted his defeat, "Not good, not at all good, Zabini came today, incidentally, he is working along with her. He says it is a spell but it is acting as a curse in her body. I thought I should talk to you about it before going to Snape. After all, he wasn't awake when she left." Looking up the old man asked, "How did you…"

"It took me some time, but I went through her essays, the ones she wrote as a student...and things became clearer."

"Then why didn't you write to her, why didn't you ask me to look for her, why, did you keep quiet for the last ten years!"

"Kingsley. My hair did not turn grey overnight. If you were able to get your hand on those journals, I knew you somehow had the means to reach her. The fact that you did not would mean she demanded it from you. Now, tell me, tell me everything about her."

"The students of Uagadou Magical School will not be too frightened if they ever attend Severus Snape's lecture…" at once Kingsley felt someone or something grab his throat. As he struggled to breathe, Minerva had leaned forward surprised, "She made you swear a blood oath to keep quiet."

"Yes! Smart girl, she said, I could tell you about her if either of us is nearing…" finally able to breathe freely, shaking his head the man had grown quiet.

"How much did Mr. Zabini tell you about this Merlin's spell…"

"Not much, just that it joins two souls which are alike and keep exchanging life and magical force among the vessels. He believes that it is the work of some dark wizard. Someone who tried to emulate Voldemort's Horcruxes. He is also certain that the assailant is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts itself. We all know about Pettigrew…"

Minerva had looked at the burning fireplace and cleared her throat, "It is not the work of a dark wizard. You are intelligent enough, so think hard if Genarg is suffering from this spell, who around you, at Hogwarts could be benefiting from it. Think, who is experiencing a new lease of life, whose survival was a miracle in itself?"

The dark man had balled his fist," Snape, Snape did this!"

"NO!" Minerva's shout and subsequent feat of coughs had stopped the minister from leaving the room. "Severus is kept in the dark about the whole thing. Albus had cast that spell after the Battle at the Ministry, in order to save both of them. But I don't want you to tell anything about it to either of them. As far as Genarg's own study over the years goes, our transfiguration genius is close to understanding all this. But you will have to invite my successor back to Hogwarts now, I will need to decide a suitable punishment for making me suffer for all these years."

"Genarg has expressed willingness in that matter. But why lie to both of them? What are you planning?"

"Albus believed, love cannot be forced upon two people, but you can only nudge them towards one another to discover its beauty. I would like to talk to Severus now, and I would want you to bring the next transfiguration professor of Hogwarts to me as soon as you can. There is a letter on my bedside drawer, give it to her."

Before leaving the Minister had asked one more question," Severus might have worked out the true identity of Genarg, don't you think?"

"I will try to find that out, and if he has already, then he has too many questions to answer."

When Shacklebolt left, Minerva prayed with all her heart. _Merlin, just allow me the pleasure to see both of them married, keep me alive till that moment._ Severus Snape walked in after a while. She could see that he was tired, forlorn, and helpless. The fact he did allow her to henpeck him over the years was endearing. The younger staff just followed their example and looked after each other with similar intensity. The Malfoys had invited their child into the world last summer. And the Potters were kept on their toes by a very frisky Albus Severus Potter. The boy would only listen to one person, his namesake. Most of the afternoons, it was a pleasant sight to watch a tall lean figure being followed by a toddler and a furry cat from the huge windows of the castle. If anyone asked him who he loved the most, Albus Jr or Aquila Malfoy, he would just smirk and then grow distant.

She turned to her side to get a better look at the man in his signature black robes, who had settled himself in the armchair that Shacklebolt had occupied.

He spoke up first, "I went to St. Mungo's today."

"And Healer Whitespoon still said that I will not see the snow this winter."

"I will be traveling for the next two to three days, I heard of an Irish healer who had worked with Nicholas Flammel…"

"Severus, why is my approaching death so hard to accept, when I am going to welcome it with open arms."

"Please, stop, let me, let me try for once, Minerva, let me...it is the least I can do."

"Severus, did you start looking for a replacement."

"No, not now, please."

"OH! Come on, boy, you can see, I will not be able to take classes from this four-poster bed, I need to train somebody, to continue teaching the subject at least."

When he had screwed his face up in disgust and muttered under his breath, "Most of the applicants can't even float a feather, transform a goblet and they dream to take after you!"

The formidable Head of the house of the brave Gryffindors had laughed at his expense. Growing quiet after a while she mused.

"I always wanted to ask you something... these days, lying down here makes it more difficult to ignore idle thoughts."

"Pretty please, ask away, Minerva."

"Such a tease!", then growing serious she ventured, "I want to know why when the rest of the world was looking for Hermione why did you not try to help even for once."

He sucked in his breath and turned away from her. Propping herself up with great difficulty, the Deputy Headmistress tried again, this time she was determined to make him break his silence. She pressed on, saying, "Please Severus, I want to die knowing that at least you had one person you could confide in."

"Why do you ask now, all of a sudden? What do you want to know?"

"Severus, I miss her, she was most dear to me. I want to find her, see her with my own eyes and hug her perhaps for the last time."

"I want you to believe she is fine, alive!"

Leaning forward, she touched his arm, drawing him nearer, "You know, where she is? She is alive!"

"I don't know where she is, but," pressing his hand over his neck, a habit that he had picked up soon after his recovery from Nagini's bite, he continued," I feel, she is alive and safe."

"Severus and you are satisfied with that little knowledge! How could you be so selfish!"

Tearing up, he held onto her wrinkled hands. It broke him once to break her trust at the Great Hall right before the Battle of Hogwarts and when he had seen how she wasted herself away to make him grab at his second chance to live a life he had vowed, never to break her trust in him. He murmured softly, "Because, she saved me and I did something horrible to her."

Minerva remembered Severus was never the man to accept charity and would lash out at whosoever offered it.

She still implored, "What did you do Severus, I know, you would never hurt a student, never hurt someone you have vowed to protect, tell me, boy, what did you do?"

Hiding his face in her open palms, he whispered, "I broke the student and teacher code of ethics."

She squeezed her palms, she tried to make him continue speaking up. She was certain he had carried this burden for too long. "What did you do?"

"I kissed her."

Both shocked and excited at the very picture that appeared in her mind, she tried to reason out, "And, well, you might do that just to celebrate the fact that you are after all alive and we won the war. Well even, I kissed Albus after…"

"Please, don't, that's not something I would like to ever imagine!"

"Okay, so in the heat of the moment, you kissed her. Well, you can ignore it…"

"No! I cannot, I relive it every day and every night... ever since that moment, life has been so painful."

 _There! hope._ A ray of hope kindled her struggling heart. She could still make things right. Minerva held his face up in her trembling palms so that she could look into his wet obsidian eyes, "Tell me, why is life so painful, Voldemort is dead, you are at the peak of your career, you have everything at your disposal, fame, honor, and respect. You are surrounded by people who truly love you, respect, and honour you. Not only that these students and staff will kill and get killed just to keep you safe! I don't think there is any other ambition of yours that is waiting to be fulfilled. You have ensured that Hogwarts is back again on its feet...why then?"

"None of them matter! I...I don't mean...Hogwarts is all I have and so are you Minerva.."

"But it is still not enough, is it?"

"No."

"And why is that?" In her battling mind, she started chanting, _say it! say it! acknowledge it! accept it! Severus, please, please please say it._

"Because I miss her more than anything in this world."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Au and Ocs are my babies who are best friends with JKR's many kids. This is more of a hurt/comfort, romance than a mystery story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

When Poppy Pomphrey had come to help Minerva settle in for the night, Severus Snape had excused himself. Walking down the empty corridors of the old castle, he had headed for the grounds instead of his gargoyle guarded headmaster's office. To tell the truth, Severus had never felt at home in that grand Hogwarts office. To him, it had always belonged to Late Albus Dumbledore. There were several occasions he could recall, where he had hated the man, but then again, it was only Albus who knew him like Lily once did, perhaps. But Dumbledore could never qualify as a friend. He was his professor, mentor, colleague, and master and through that long journey of planning to defeat the Dark Lord, he had matured enough to be his confidant.

Though it was his general habit to gather his hands behind his back and lazily stroll around the corridors, deep in thought, today, he had one hand thrust deep inside his robe pocket and the other held on to his ebony wand. That night, eight years back, he had felt _her_ placing it inside his arm holster before he had completely lost his mind and had...giving himself a thorough shake, folding his palm around the envelope inside his pocket, he felt something brush against his dragonhide boots.

"Checking on me again, are we Mr. Shanks?" he had drawled looking down at the ginger half kneazle peering up at him from between his feet. Pushing open the massive front door, the youngest headmaster walked out under the new moon night with the familiar trotting behind him.

_He knew who Crookshanks was and he did not ask Minerva why the half Kneazle, the former familiar of Miss Granger had suddenly started shadowing him around. Hell! Severus Snape hardly asked any question at all. He had just laid there in his secluded cot in that secret section of the hospital wing, though not so secret anymore. He often had the strangest visitors. Neville Longbottom, who did not shudder and stammer anymore. The popular tale around this Gryffindor was that he had killed the horrid snake._

_As if being able to read the wounded man's thoughts, the young student had just muttered over his thick set of tomes and parchments that he had propped over his lap, "That's right sir, revenge taken, killed that with one good swing of Gryffindor's sword! Madam Pomphrey would skew my head if she finds us talking." With that, he had disappeared behind his research. What was more shocking was that Longbottom had a copy of an advanced potion textbook, from which he was taking notes now and then. Poppy had joked that night, "Before you gag, let me inform you, Mr. Longbottom prepares you potions, along with the other healing potions which the wounded staying here need on a daily basis. He is not alone; all surviving students are volunteering. And for your knowledge, I get them checked by the Healers from St. Mungo's before administering them."_

_Some nights, Miss Lovegood would sit next to his bed on the floor looking out of the only window lighting up the room. In her dreamy voice, she would keep telling him some fantastic tale or the other. More than her presence, it was her tale and its accompanying feeling of childish contentment, that baffled him the most. Listening to her imaginative stories about moonfrogs riding thestrals and wrackspurts spoiling evil plans of toad faced goblins, he would try hard not to laugh with glee._

_Many of the students and professors had taken turns watching over him, during his long stay at the hospital. Incidentally it had been Potter, who had blurted it out, "She is gone, sir, just gone, and I don't know where to look for her. Ron is... well, he is no longer the Ron I grew up with. I often wonder how dark was Voldemort's soul? The locket screwed up his mind. And there are times, when I barely recognize myself in the mirror, it is like a part of me is dead, gone, and empty. Is it the prize you pay to become a Horcrux? Did Professor Quirrell feel the same all the time, when he allowed Voldemort to reside in his body?"_

_When the Jury from the Wizengamort had gathered around his hospital bed, Severus had felt utterly underdressed in his plain linen shirts and trousers. He missed the protection and comfort of his coat and cravat. He had caught each of them taking an uncanny interest at his neck and its many-layered bandage. He was both intrigued and thankful that none of them asked him about Granger's absence. In that way, it was easy for him to trick the Ministry appointed Legilamens. If he could he would openly laugh at the woman's feeble attempts. Even a few drops of veriteserum was could hardly make him say all that they needed to know. They could have pressed on. But surprisingly, they had just done all of that for the papers. Instead, they had declared him a free man exonerated of his crimes and also a fitting Headmaster for the esteemed school of Hogwarts. All because of Hermione Granger's explicitly detailed description of his involvement with the whole business of being the spy for the Light Side. To add on to that Albus Dumbledore's portrait and his ghost had seconded all her views about the potion master being a hero!_

His thoughts had carried him deep into the Forbidden Forest, Crookshanks now nestled close to his chest. Maneuvering himself over the old jutting roots of the ancient trees, he walked on his wand lighting up his walk. The Centaurs had ventured deeper and only smaller animals and a few magical creatures resided between the first few miles close to the castle. Apart from them, in a dilapidated gatehouse of sorts someone else lived. Remus Lupin. Greyback's spells had killed Nymphadora Tonks but miraculously failed to kill her husband. Instead the werewolf was trapped in his wolf form or rather, his soul and spirit somehow survived on in his basic wolf form. Though to any other soul, he would just look like a rather large build wolf. But if he made an attempt, he could speak to them in their minds. It was how Severus had managed to discover him.

_It had taken him nearly a year to finally face his inner demons and step inside the Shrieking Shack. Staring at the glass panes and the floor, he had lost his strength to carry on. Emptying his dinner over the floor, he could only think of his blood, his life force desperate to leave him. He had also felt the pull of that rogue magic. It was not rogue per se. It was like a starburst of the purest form of magic, making him hopeful and wistful. Like his magic was calling onto its mate. He must have lost consciousness, because the next time he had opened his eyes, SHE was there hovering above his face. It was much later he remembered the muggleborn witch was taking to perform a CPR on him. A soft whine coming from the darkest corner of the room and a familiar voice echoing inside his mind, that startled him from his reverie. "Severus, finally you came to bury your ghosts!"_

Now the same tall black wolf stood in front of him. _"Severus, how is she?"_

"Healers are saying she won't make it to the new session. I thought I should pay Connor O'Brien a visit, he had worked with Flammel, he must have something in his apothecary... I won't be around for a couple of days." He watched Crookshanks sniffing Lupin and finally settling beside his warm fur body. Severus walked up to the broken steps right next to the wolf and sat above them.

"I have been doing some research on my own in the meantime. Though most of the credit goes to her."

" _There is something else weighing on your mind mate, I think we can safely say, we have burnt that bridge of awkwardness and we are friends of sorts at least."_

"I know very well, I only talk to you…"

"Yes, yes, you only share your deepest secrets with me, because Mr. Shanks is not a good conversationalist and you are still not acknowledging the old man."

"And, I never intend to!"

" _Very well, now, will you say it out loud?"_

"Her research is quite unique. If you look at it from an aerial view, it has too many things overlapping at the same time. But if you start segregating the pieces one by one, you will get a clearer picture. Her main area of interest is soul magic. But in addition to that, she has been able to find a link between the magical nuances that generate our anigamus form and our Patronus on one hand; and on the other, she is trying to work out a theory which enables magical people to alter into more static forms, like in your previous case- a werewolf. Her latest essays are both disturbing and inspiring."

" _Why is that?"_

"She maintains, there are several ways to link magical cores of one another and even preserve magical entities through the preservation of the soul of a person," Snape had stared hard at the wolf to drive his point home.

_"I can say the same for you, mate."_

"I," shaking his head, he had grabbed his hair, pulled at him, he had winced," Minerva handed me a list of things she wants from me, before…"

_"Did you read it?"_

"No."

Giving the snoozing kneazle an affectionate lick, Lupin had chuckled when Snape had groaned beside him, _"Good thing this one shadows you around, keeps your temper in check."_

"His presence does work but it is not the half kneazle," dropping his voice, he admitted, "it's her. I confessed to Minerva, a bit about what happened at the shack later that day. She didn't even chastise me!"

_"Strange, why wouldn't she, I mean she is her favorite cub!"_

"Lupin, I am finding it too difficult to carry on these days. I can barely sleep, I can barely eat, I can hardly think straight at times. I hear her voice all the time, I smell her around me, and these days, I hear another heart beating right next to mine. And, I am telling you, all of this, it not happening right after that night. Though I can't exactly pinpoint how it started but…"

_"Sirius would say, you fell hard for the girl!"_

Standing up at once, the young Headmaster had started pacing in circles, "We agreed on keeping that mutt, out of our discussions. And I am saying this again, I was never drawn to her. Not in the way you are suggesting."

_"I see, yet, ever since we both have had our sweet reunion, all you talk about is her work, her mind, and your thoughts about her, do you have anything to say against it! Though come to think about it, you do look fresh, more alive, more relaxed, and agile."_

"I don't have two power-hungry wizards breathing down my neck anymore."

 _"And of course, Albus Jr and Aquila makes you smile once or twice every day."_ That had earned the wolf a rare glimpse of a genuine smile. "The girl has started making an effort to walk. And Albus was rather cross about it."

" _Why?"_

"He can't wait any longer to play with her and chase her around."

" _I bet those two will become sweethearts before they even begin to attend Hogwarts officially."_

"Lucius and James will roll in their graves."

" _I wish I could see Ted."_ Crouching over him, Snape had placed his hand over his coat, "I would rather like to see you watching him board the Hogwarts Express from platform 9 ¾. If I have to…"

" _I would never ask anything from you at the cost of your soul Severus! It is fine with me if I get to see my boy attend Hogwarts someday from behind the trees of Forbidden Forest."_

Staring up at the full moon, the Headmaster had sighed, "Remus, Albus might have ignored my soul. Killing him was the hardest thing I ever did. But now I know my soul is no longer mine. It hasn't been for a long time. It is hers to keep."


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Au and Ocs are my babies who are best friends with JKR's many kids.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the first lights of dawn rolled over the mist that covered the treetops of the forbidden forest, there were noises coming from the Headmaster's personal quarters. Shuffling of papers to be precise. Arranging Minerva's test results into a big envelope, he minimized it and with great care tucked it inside his concealed breast pocket. The castle was still asleep and the professors who had families would prefer to stay in their weekend homes at Hogsmeade village, which was just down the hill. Though the jubilant young members had an inkling to his whereabouts they preferred to give him space, for the sake of his sanity.

O'Brien lived at the corner of a muggle agricultural town. He was old and was infamous for his mood swings. Snape thought the old man might invite him to talk but was skeptical whether he would extend the offer to allow him to stay overnight. Fiddling with the small bundle of change of clothes just in case he needed to stay in some muggle motel. He would be apparating to Diagonal Alley and from there step into the muggle world, take a train from King's cross to this town lost and forgotten at the border of Scotland and England. By the time he reached the entrance door, he was not surprised to see two young men propped across the stone wall, fending off sleep.

"Professors Potter and Malfoy, I think it is safe to assume, and the old tabby cat put you here to guard the front door." Harry had yawned and mumbled getting up from his seat," in a way, sir, Good morning!" Draco, rubbing his eyes hard, cracked one of them open to peer down at his godfather's boots then chuckled drily," I see the ginger ball already." Crookshanks in reply had shrugged his body and looked up at Snape. The man offered him a disgruntled huff.

Looking up he inquired, "Why are you both here?" Stretching himself Draco explained, "Not to talk you out of it, of course. Just to get last-minute instructions from you to mind the Scottish woman in the meantime. I mean if you have something else to add to,' make sure she does not tire out herself unnecessarily'. By the way, when was the last time _you_ had a proper sleep?"

"Sir, if you want, one of us can come along with you? I can accompany you."

"I can find myself around in the muggle world Potter. Your offer is acknowledged but not appreciated."

"How long will you be away?" the father of Aquila Malfoy asked, easing away the tension that had reared its head up.

"Two to three days, depending on when the old wizard agrees to speak to me. I better leave, take care of everything else in my absence, and send a word or a patronus if anything comes up." He was about to move when a heavyweight over the edge of his robes halted him mid-stride. Both Draco and Harry had chuckled and Severus had stooped down to grab Crookshanks by his neck. Hoisting him up unceremoniously, he warned, "No, you cannot tag along. And you don't need to squint and screw your face back at me in disgust, it is quite disfigured already. Instead, go keep her company, only a cat knows what a cat wants." Shoving him into Potter's arms that instantly rose, the Headmaster gave both the young professors a curt nod and left the castle, his robes billowing behind him as the sun rose.

Draco turned to watch Harry struggling to keep himself together. The Gryffindor always had a tough time watching Crookshanks walk about the castle without his mistress walking ahead of him. Perhaps sensing his discomfort, the cat had jumped off his arms and climbed up the stairs. They both knew he was going back to Minerva's quarters.

"Potter, what do you think she is upto this time?" Harry knew what the Potion master was hinting at.

_Both the Malfoys and the Potters resided in cottages side by side at the Hogsmeade village. Initially, Magical Britain had grumbled about their choice of simple accommodation, but the families had maintained their lives would always revolve around Hogwarts. Minerva's owls had woken up the fathers insisting them to come at once. Concerned and worried, they two had literally raced up to the castle._

_Without any preamble, she had offered them some tea and started by saying, "I need your help. I know I won't be able to make it till the start of the new session," when Harry tried to object, she shot him a glare, hard enough to make him feel like a first-year, "No, Potter, accepting the truth gives you added strength, always remember this! I am actually worried about Severus. He will once again stop living life and fall but to just existing, which we cannot obviously allow him to do."_

" _He depends on you, more than he will ever accept, Ma'am," Draco surmised._

" _Which is why we want you to help me in our little project." Poppy Pomphrey walked in from the bathroom, wiping her hands dry._

_Harry had shared a confused glanced with Malfoy, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, he asked," Project? What project?"_

" _To get Severus Snape married and settled in for the rest of his life," Minerva spoke with such affirmation that now of the men dared to think that perhaps her approaching death had made her delusional._

"It sounds so weird, but then I don't remember McGonagall pranking anyone."

"Neither do I... Both Poppy and she sounded quite convinced as if they have…"

"Yes! Too convinced like they already have someone in mind and that someone has accepted the match…"

"Potter! You know how blasphemous you sound right now…!"

"I can't believe with my own ears, but I think that is exactly what is going to happen in the coming days and we will have to coax him into accepting this stranger, 'make her feel at home' of something like that…"

"She also said something else, if you can recall?"

Curious Harry had titled his head, looking back at Draco, who should pensively, resting against the great doorframe, watching the mist roll away, though not quite following its retreat. "What did I miss, Malfoy?"

"She mentioned "again" under her breathe after saying "make her feel at home". It makes me wonder a hell lot!"

"Again! Why would she say that? Why would she call us of all the others? Why unless, we both actually know this person personally?"

Shrugging his shoulders, ruffling his hair, Malfoy had walked down the front steps, yelling back at his colleague," Wonder Boy, in case you don't wish for death, make use of your sleeping legs and tag along, I think Weaslette, would want you back home, to help her with breakfast!"

The train finally trudged into the sleepy station and for once Severus Snape was glad, he chose his magic over muggle heritage. Just like he had surmised, the old retired assistant of sorts to Nicholas Flammel, Connor O' Brien was a difficult man to deal with. He had trouble recognizing him and when he could finally realize that the tall man was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he had slammed the door on his visitor's face muttered, "No place for ex-death-eaters!"

His sources did mention not to give up, the old mammoth liked to bait and see whether the person sorting out his help was truly interested in him or was simply passing or wasting his time. Though the only thing the man did these days is beekeeping. While he sat for breakfast at the local inn, within spent the night in its modest room upstairs, an urchin worked up to him with a letter and left without a word. The housekeeper was kind enough to inform, "That's Freddie, he is deaf! Stays with Brien, his mum works for the Ol'man." The letter was brief and direct. "Come at once, and bring the files."

Leaving through the reports, studying numerous tomes, scrolls, and notes that his jumbled-up library managed to hold in, the man, double the size of Horace Slughorn, shook his head in defeat, "Go back, nothing can help her now." This time the man had actually walked up to the gate to see the acclaimed potion master off," Son, her magic has suffered too much and is depleted too far for any potion to work. I am sorry I couldn't be of much help." Their frenzied research had taken away the whole day. Severus realized; he barely ate anything during breakfast. With a throbbing headache and a weeping heart, he returned to the inn. A bowl of soup, two loaves of bread, and a portion of roasted chicken did manage to keep his hunger at bay, but he struggled to sleep. Two faces kept cropping up now and then. The bright face of Hermione Granger and the motherly face of Minerva McGonagall.

Rubbing his neck absentminded, feeling his collar bone, he thought would he save this? He had nearly died after throwing the killing curse at Albus, nearly died watching Minerva look back at her with disgust, he had tried to tell her had he still was by her side by deflecting her spells, throwing apparently harmless curses at her drove his point? Losing her would make break him, like a child or a brother never heals after the loss of the mother or his beloved sister. He could not dare to imagine seeking Granger. After all these years, he thought he did miss his mother. Though he failed to remember the last time she had held her to her bosom and eased off his fear of the unknown. He did not mention to Lupin, how his heart would ache? How his mind would weep for _her_ while being aware of _her_ struggles and her diminishing strength to fight against a foe he did not recognize.

Glazing at the starry night sky from through the glass of the bedside window, he whispered," Merlin, give me the strength to carry on!"

* * *

Thousands of miles away, two hooded figures apparated at the same abandoned owlery, where Hermione Granger's last letter was traced to. When one of them dropped to her knees, the other crouched beside her, drawing soothing circles at her back. In a hushed voice he implored," I wouldn't have complained much if we could do this the muggle way, trust me?" Heaving and gasping for breath the small body beside him replied, "We couldn't because we are running out of time, and because your whining and whimpering would kill me within the closed space of an airplane, when would the Minister arrive?"

"Soon enough."

"Did you make it very clear to him, that I don't wish to be hogged by the press the moment my feet touch the English soil?"

"Dolce sollera, are you certain that Hogwarts has the answer to your condition?"

She had nodded back, though, in her mind, she kept on saying, _my answers and my questions always started with him and ended in him. I fled thinking only about his reputation, though that seemed frivolous, I forgot to consider his soul! Blaise, I forgot to think of his torn apart soul!_

Next afternoon, Severus Snape jolted out of his sleep, making his co-passengers give him curious looks. Clutching at his chest he lowered his head, till his long hair touched his knee. The elderly woman who had spent the whole day, chattering about her many grandchildren while crocheting baby jumpers, patted his back," Sonnie, was that a bad dream?" He just nodded twice. He could not tell her, that there was nothing bad about it! He felt glad, happy, joyous to feel the pulse of another heart steadily beating beside his own. Every cell of his body hummed with renewed energy, though he could hardly understand, why on earth was he also feeling lost, sad, aggrieved, and lifeless. They were just a couple of hours away from King's cross. He was certain he would reach Hogwarts by midnight.

* * *

A tall figure brought in two hooded guests at Abeforth's Hogsmeade Inn, a little after 9 pm. He dropped a heavy coin bag on the open palm of the innkeeper and the three of them walk up the stairs. A while later, there is a click of a latch opening and the opening and closing of a door can be heard. The tall figure removed his hood so did the other man, but the small figure beside the guest remained hooded and covered from head to toe. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Kingsley Shacklebolt tried to read her body language, but she did not flinch under his intense scrutiny. Shaking his head, unsure of what was going to happen, he said," You can rest a bit, we are to go to Hogwarts at midnight."


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Au and Ocs, the rest are JKRs.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Blaise Zabini had taken an account of his patient's shifting moods ever since they had potkeyed to Magical Britain. Genarg had insisted on traveling at night to avoid detection and the minister had complied accordingly. It has been over a month now; her health was rapidly deteriorating. She had to resign from her post as the assistant transfiguration scholar, an aid to Omjir Oher Genarg.

_As he had waited for Shacklebolt to arrive watching over Ermin taking a small nap, he looked at the vast desert surrounding them like waves of sand dune ocean._

_Jeremy, one of his many stepfathers, had recommended him to pursue further studies in the secluded magical world of Uganda. Unlike Hogwarts that took up apprentice on the basis of choice, the Uagadou School of Magic professed a freer approach. One could choose to attend classes both by staying at the boarding school or opt for studying through distant programs. A master had a handful of apprentices. And the program requested applicants to sit for a series of entrance exams- which could be described as- bloody tough._

_Uagadou School of Magic_ _was controlled by the family of Old Seers. Mother Niremba looked after the affairs of the school. She valued talent and pushed students toward excellence. When he had stood at her fire chamber, she had beaconed him to come closer to the fire pit, which Seers believed should always burn as a symbol of Knowledge that burns away the darkness._

_In her deep voice, she had told him," Fire has many faces. It shows you the face of knowledge, awareness, warmth, anger, and destroyer. It is up to you, which face you should wear while you learn from us. I see promise in your eyes and not a drop of menace, do you share from your fellows mates who were instrumental in ruining the foundation of a proud magical world. And Mr. Zabini, you will find more friends than you can dream of, provided you make the right choices. Kingsley is linked with us through old blood and we respect him. Do keep that in mind."_

_Sister Margery Kiwaki, his mentor, had introduced him to the Old Wise, Omjir Oher Genarg. The grandfatherly man reminded him too much of Dumbledore, the only difference was in his charcoal dark shining skin and his curly white hair. The very first thing the man had told him, "All castaways are welcome here. We don't judge, we allow people to heal. We allow people to regain their strength and we allow them to achieve academic excellence. Students are welcome as long as they say in the path of righteousness."_

_Old Wise had chronic ailments and Sister Marge provided most of his portions. Nearly a year after coming to the school as an apprentice healer, he was asked to deliver the monthly stock of portion to an ailing Old Wise, who had come down with the topical flu. There he had met Ermin. But back then, she looked more like herself, though frail and weak. Definitely not like the abomination she had become over the years. Zabini had felt honoured to be her secret keeper. There among several strangers, these odd acquaintances had soon become fast friends._

When Shacklebolt had walked out of the Hogsmeade inn room, Blaise found her swaying on her feet. Immediately he had caught her and led her to the bed. Bringing out his healer's kit, he gave her pepper up potion.

She had removed her veil and the mask below it, and he had bowed down just to respect her privacy. Instead, he had caught hold of her hand and rubbed her knuckles with his fingers," Dolce sorella, are you sure, the answer to your ailment is at Hogwarts? I am asking again and again because as a healer, I don't see you getting any better, it is rather the opposite."

With gloved hands she had soothed his scored forehead, "bel fratello, trust me it is." Her voice sounded raspy and cold. "I am just worried about how the staff would react to me; I am not really the same person anymore. I can't think of a way to face them. I know they might reject me. But I had to agree to McGonagall's terms, I have an obligation to Hogwarts, which I can no longer ignore. Do you know who all are there in the castle now?"

"Daily Prophet had been bragging about Potter and Malfoy being friends, living in Hogsmeade village as neighbours."

"Good, that makes it even then."

Doubting her he queried, "What makes it even sorella, I don't recall we were keeping scores?"

She tried to chuckle, but that came out as a hacking sound," why of course, we both got old best friends to meet."

"In that case, sorella, I would hide behind my hooded robes," when she had tried to oppose, he had given her hand a firm squeeze," Gryffindor, let a Slytherin show some solidarity."

About half an hour before midnight, Shacklebolt led the two of them to Hogwarts giant gates. He had received a letter from the Deputy Headmistress that along with a handful of staff and herself, they were all waiting for Ermin oher Genarg. Severus Snape, the erstwhile Headmaster was away on an errand but he was expected to return soon enough. As three pairs of boots disturbed the earth, loose pebbles and mud below their feet, guided by Shacklebolt's wand point glowing in dim light, Ermin recalled, it was during one such eerie night she had left behind all of this to start life afresh.

Reaching near the gates, Shacklebolt had motioned them to halt and had nearly cast his patronus when a voice from the other side shocked all three of them.

In a deep youthful baritone voice the present Headmaster had spoken into the clear night, "Who are you? Reveal yourself!"

It was coincidental that Snape had already arrived. He just closed the gate and turned, though his ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps. He had waited near the gates thinking, it could either be Draco or Potter. First, he felt the chill, then the warmth and then the surging feeling of excitement and pure bliss. Something similar to what he would feel when seeing Lily all those years ago. He did make out the dim-lit wand point but had grown weary of three dark figures standing at the other end. He could make out one to be Shacklebolt, but he did live a lifetime amidst the vilest death eaters of Britain. He had trained his wands at the other completely hooded figure but had addressed the minister in practiced intonation.

Shacklebolt was ill at ease to see Snape. He would have preferred this face-off to happen at Minerva's presence. He thought to himself, _good thing those two decided to hide their face._ But he found it difficult to lower his guard. He had seen Snape's eyes focussed straight at the masked and hooded small figure standing beside him. In reflex, her hands had grabbed at both her fellow traveler's and Shacklebolt's coat sleeves. The minister could hear her heavy breathing as well.

He had cleared his throat. Schooling his features, he said, "Minerva wished to see these visitors on short notice," thinking fast not to add to the Headmaster's growing suspicion, he had managed to come up with the excuse, "She wanted this last thing from me."

Giving the small figure yet another scrutiny Snape muttered, "Welcome to Hogwarts", gesturing the three of them to walk in, he closed the gates, and held on to the bar to gather his thoughts which were now vibrating along with his magic swirling in his blood. He abruptly turned and said over his shoulders, "Follow me, we can have a proper introduction, inside the castle."

Even under the glow of lumos spell hovering at the tip of the minister's wand, he could make out how the other hooded figure, obviously a male, held onto the smaller figure by his arms and helped her up the slope. He found it ridiculous to wish that it was him doing that to her. Yes, most definitely her. He has seen that mask before. Because he has seen Ermin Oher before.

_When he had read the first transfiguration essay, it had struck him. The phrases, the ways the sentences were constructed, the manner in which the quotations were delicately weaved within the text, the research citation, alphabetically arranged, instead of following their sequence of appearance in the text- it was among many of her qualms._

_During his very first holiday, he stayed at Hogwarts, during his second he stayed at Spinner's end. The rise of this transfiguration genius happened somewhere in the fourth year after he was appointed as the headmaster._

_He had decided to travel for the first time in his life. And of all the places he wanted to go to Africa. Not Egypt, not South Africa, not Congo, But Uganda. He had shared his travel plans with Shacklebolt. He could feel the underlying dissuasive tone of the minister, who felt a trip to the Americas was rather more exciting. And under the circumstance, he could even spend some time with Draco Malfoy, who was at Ilvermorny, working as a potion apprentice. But Snape had argued, he wanted to travel to Uganda by the muggle way and stay somewhere around Lake Victoria. He was interested in the marine life of the place and mostly in the magical features many of the strange species emitted giving the lake a unique nature of its own._

_It was there, from the fishermen he heard the name Genarg- the shrouded angel. She was almost a folklore, a contradiction, a big heart, and a benefactress to the little community. No one knew from where she came and to where she went after spending a handful of summer days beside the Lake. Although speculations run high, she was a dweller of the Magic Mountain. The fisherman and guide, Mukisa, was too generous to take him on long fishing trips. He had casually observed," I took Shrouded Angel the other day, right where the schools of Victoria Talapia are found. She too was looking for fresh ones, for some portions…"_

_That was the only time he had interrupted the chattering man. "Portions?"_

" _Yes, portions, without the 'r'. She does not say much, but I saw the sign of the Magic mountain on her case. We folks don't go there, fishy place! People here think she must have had some terrible accidents. Perhaps it was the fire. She has a soft voice, but her eyes that peer out of her mask are powerful."_

_It was a mystery in itself and Snape could not shrug off the feeling of getting back into his spying gears. But thought against it. If this person was some witch who lived in the magical settlement around the Uagadou School of Magic, just wanting to come down to this lake to relax or do voluntary research just like him, he was not going to run after her and start a hearty conversation. Conversations were the last thing he wanted in his life right now._

_It so happened that the Shroud Lady had stayed in the same homestay where Snape had taken up lodging. When he had come down for breakfast one morning, he found a stack of papers on a seat, near the apparently empty table close to the window. The first few words had caught his attention. "Soul magic and how transfiguration properties…" This was indeed written by someone magical, picking up the notes, he had leafed through it to get a name, when a boy had come up to him panting out of breath, "Sir, forgive me, but can I have that, please. They belong to my teacher." Severus had narrowed his eyes, but the young man remained unaffected. Instead he went on rambling, "Madam Genarg will have my head, sir, please sir, she is waiting by the horse cart."_

_The moment the papers had touched his hands the boy took off. Snape had watched through the curtains how the boy had approached a thoroughly wrapped woman even in this African heat. The owner's wife had served him breakfast. The lady thought of striking a conversation. "My boy is not like every one of us, he has got magic in him. And that is his new teacher at school. A nice lady, but a sad one. How tragic…" As the woman continued to cluck her tongue, the lady outside had turned her head to look up at the house in general. He had felt the jolt then, he had felt the pull and he could say, he knew Genarg, by her magic. Those deep honeydew eyes had locked with him, for a fraction of a second. Then she had left._

_To this day he can still remember the moment when Time had actually stood still for him. He could recall, he had seen Death in them. He had also noticed the jump in his pulse, the roar in his mind, and as if something dormant within his had finally woken up._

_He had tried acting like a confused muggle, but the good-natured Woman had laughed," Oh! Please no one in the world tucks a quill in his pocket instead of a Wizard. Muggles carry pens. Your secret's safe with us. No one travels here much. Apart from Muggles. The wizards no longer come here. It has been 50 years now; the lake is dying along with its magical fish population. You two are the first magical people who came after so many years."_

_He had battled with the urge to visit the Uagadou School and had literally cut his trip short just to tear himself away from the place. But things had been worse ever since. This melancholic feeling had increased. Only his nightly conversations with Lupin had kept himself._

_When Minerva had squealed and declared, "Now that is an epical challenge, research on Soul Magic this young transfiguration genius is moving mountains now!" he was not too surprised to read the title over her shoulders, "Soul Magic and how transfiguration properties of animagi are related to it: a representation of lost magical theories"._

He was both annoyed and perplexed at the shrewd old woman's antics. As the party trudged forward the hooded couple a foot behind the minister and him, Snape took this chance to berate the man," Since I denied to appoint a transfiguration replacement, she goes behind my back to get Hogwarts one. And she requests Ermin Oher Genarg, specifically?" If he found the other man's gasp for breath, confusing, he kept that thought to himself. What had most bothered him was the way the proud man had stammered, "Its...its... for the best, Severus. Minerva is doing it for the best."


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am playing with my AU and Ocs in JKR's world, her fictitious kids decided to join in.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Blaise Zabini found it intriguing how tightly Ermin was holding on to his arm, while they walked over the familiar school grounds under the night sky. As they watched the minister and the Hogwarts Headmaster talk in hushed whispers, he lowered his head, bringing his mouth close to her ear and urgently asked, "Do you need to stop and rest, what is it?" Her urgent plea unnerved him," Don't leave my side until I am in front of McGonagall and I have agreed to her terms. Don't leave! By right next to me." Perplexed he had replied lamely, "Okay, as you say, Dolce."

The two had kept their hoods on even after entering the ancient school. Old memories had revived, but Ermin's iron grip on his arm left little to think of them for now. He noticed from the corner of his eyes, that his former head of the house was now walking behind them. Blaise was rather amused. The man was so predictable at times. He had been expecting that man to remain forever a spy. He was surely watching both of them like a hawk!

Going up the stairs was tougher with Ermin finding it difficult to climb. At every turn of the sliding stairs Blaise took his time to watch the young Headmaster. It puzzled him thoroughly. Snape had always been an agile man, one could not miss his billowing robes when he walked no that would be somewhere between walking, running and sprinting, through the corridors of Hogwarts. But something was strikingly different about him. His eyes were still mirroring a raging storm. At the gates, Blaise had been aware of the fact that, even if Snape was enquiring about their identities, the man had his wand trained on them below his black robes. Each time that they crossed a sconce the Italian would try to catch a glimpse of the man. His skin which had always been sickly pale now looked healthier. In healer terms, he was having adequate nutrition...though it did spot a color of youthfulness, which in itself was quite absurd.

Stranger still, the man seemed more interested in Ermin, and Blaise had caught him staring at the gloved hand that was holding on to his sleeve, now nearly pulling him down. When the man had hesitantly asked," Would Miss Genarg wish to rest for a while?"

Ermin had stiffened and Blaise had abruptly turned, his wand held in his palm. He knew he was unmatched to Snape's dueling skills, but he would not step back from saving his friend's interest. Shacklebolt had held on to his shoulder, while his former head of the house tried hard to hide the creeping smirk on his face. Squeezing his arm, Ermin had addressed," Forgive me, Headmaster, I am indeed quite unwell. But my obligations to Hogwarts come first. Would you please lead us to the Deputy Headmistress's quarters? It is not considered good manners to keep the elderly woman waiting."

Blaise had noticed a flash of surprise appear over Snape's face, but he had hidden it well by flexing his jaw. "Very well, Madam, Sir, Follow me." He had crossed them and was now leading them up.

A rather curious incident did occur before they had finally managed to reach the Gryffindor Tower. They had only two sets of stairs left to climb when a fat gingerly kneazle blocked their way. It had hissed and yowled, sniffed about, and had planted itself before Ermin. Meowing and butting at her boots, to begin with, till it got more rebellious and had started making an effort to climb up her leg. His friend at his elbows had only pushed herself more towards him. She did not make a single sound, nor did she acknowledge the cat. It was more awkward to watch the Slytherin headmaster climb down the steps swiftly and grab the familiar up, chastising it under his breath, "Mr. Shanks, we don't misbehave with our visitors." he had held it close to his chest tightly and had resumed the climb. Even if the situation was weird, Blaise had to bite his cheek, when even Shacklebolt got snarled at by the dour man, "Don't say a word!"

Stopping in front of the Deputy Head Mistress's personal quarters, Snape had turned and given the other three a cursory look, before knocking at the door firmly. Luna Malfoy had opened the door. They heard Minerva McGonagall's voice float through the doorway. "Please come in." The familiar had jumped off Snape's arms and sashayed into the room.

Ermin had stood straighter, but her hand was still gripping on to Zabini's arm. They filed in one after the other. Zabini had never been to one of Hogwarts's teachers' private chambers. Snape would always meet students at his office. Walking in, he had to halt, not because Ermin had stopped but also because several faces were now turned towards them, with varying degrees of mistrust, doubt, and interest dawning over their features. He had mumbled under his breath, "phew! Here we go!" and his friend had muttered," Don't leave, remember you promised."

The Deputy Headmistress was on her bed, propped up by pillows, but her eyes still held the same intensity that all the students were familiar with. He noticed, Poppy Pomphrey sitting beside her head, her eyes curiously surveying them. He had already written to her conveying his interest at becoming her assistant at the Hospital Wing. Sister marge had been cordial enough to write a recommendation letter, which he had attached with his application letter addressed to the Hogwarts Mediwitch.

Apart from them, there were the Charms Professor Filius Flitwick, Madam Pomona Sprouts, and Neville Longbottom all occupying a couch placed on the left of Mcgonagall's bed. Right next to them sat an old lady who looked quite like Bellatrix Lestrange, on an armchair. He would later learn that she is Andromeda Tonks, Draco's aunt, and Ted Lupin's grandmother. On the right, the Potters and the Malfoys shared a settee. In another time, Blaise would have laughed at the hilarity of the situation, but now he had to settle with another firm bite at his already throbbing cheek. The headmaster had walked up to the ailing woman, but he did not say a word. Instead, he sat nearly her head, on the opposite side of the Mediwitch. He saw Malfoy discreetly nod and the stern master reply to it with one of his own.

Minerva McGonagall spoke at last, "Welcome to Hogwarts," gesturing to another three-seater facing the room, situated at the foot of the bed, she said, "I am quite ill, or else we would have met in a more formal manner. Please, I insist the visitors take their seats so that we can proceed with this meeting."

Shacklebolt and Zabini had flanked her. Thus Ermin ended up sitting in the middle of the couch sandwiched by the two men. It was too overwhelming for her to see the looks Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville were giving her, even Draco Malfoy seemed more civil in his ways. Madam Pomphrey's eyes never left her as soon as she sat. the woman looked quite concerned. But her former Head of the House looked truly livid.

The Gryffindor Head began, "Thank you Minister Shacklebolt for arranging this meeting in such short notice," turning her eyes over all others present in the room, she continued," I would like to introduce my guests to all of you. But before that I would request the guests to adhere to some transparency, since we are among our own people."

Here Blaise decided to follow Ermin's lead. Thus, when she made no move to remove her guise, he sat motionlessly.

Clearly her throat, Minerva, softened her stern gaze, "I see. To the gathered staff of Hogwarts, I would like to introduce you to Miss Ermin Oher Genarg, the celebrated transfiguration genius of the modern age, who is sitting beside our Minister of Magic. Madam Genarg wished for a closed-door meeting, so here we are."

All eyes had turned toward the small hooded figure. But none put forward any form of formal greeting or acknowledgment.

To ease the growing discomfort, Ermin spoke out for the first time, carefully speaking each syllable, trying not to put too much strain on her aching body" Thank you for considering my earnest request. I would also request the present audience to consider this gentleman sitting beside as a friend." Blaise Zabini had nodded in approval at the gathered crowd," I would like to thank Madam Minerva McGonagall to consider me as a worthy candidate for the post of transfiguration professor. Madam, your letter did mention two requests. One- that I should consider the opportunity of applying for the post of transfiguration Professor. And about the other, you just mentioned, 'it was a personal request, more in the nature of a punishment for my crime, I committed several years ago'. All I can say, I am prepared for all that you will ask of me."

Severus Snape had jerked his head, turned his eyes at Minerva in disbelief, but the old woman had thrust an envelope at him, said with a tone of finality," That is my official resignation letter to headmaster Snape. I hope now that you, do, have a genius in the subject at your disposition, you would have little to object?"

It was Filius Flitwick who raised the point, "Since no one has seen Ermin oher Genarg, but have only read her work. And since the visitors are reluctant to reveal themselves to the public, how can we access the validity of all this?"

Ermin had slowly lifted her chin up, when she saw Harry, Draco, Neville, and Professor Sprouts nod in agreement with the Charms Professor. Giving Blaise's arm another squeeze, she replied," I acknowledge and appreciate the thoughtfulness of Professor Filius Flitwick. If the esteemed staff of Hogwarts would allow me, if its honourable Headmaster and Headmistress would permit, I can give a small demonstration of my skills."

Minerva had tilted her head and offered a nod," Oh, most certainly, Headmaster, if you won't object shall we have a small demonstration?" The man beside her had shot her a seething glare and bit at his words hard, "Please proceed, Madam."

Fishing out her handkerchief, the eager old woman had asked Madam Pomphrey to hand it over to the mysteriously covered guest. Shacklebolt had received the offered piece of cloth. Draco Malfoy had raised his eyebrows at that and Harry Potter had shared a significant look with him. Neville Longbottom, he noticed had been fiddling with his fingers, a sign of his aroused interest at the way things were proceeding.

Ermin spoke softly," Before I proceed, I would like to inform, that I don't use a wand, because, at Uagadou magical School, the general notion was more inclined towards wandless magic. I understand Hogwarts prefers to teach students with wands, I would procure one if the administration insists. As of now, my demonstration will be restricted to wandless magic."

The growing discomfort within his heart was hammering at his conscience. Severus Snape was angry with the trap Minerva had led for him, he was angry with Shacklebolt for bringing in Oher Genarg at Hogwarts under the cover of the night. But above all this, he was annoyed with the way the two newcomers were stubbornly hiding their identities. He cleared his throat, and urged," Madam Genarg, it is certain, that you will need a wand if you are inducted as one of the teaching staff of Hogwarts, but for now, we need to verify your identity through the extent of your skills. If you can find a means to demonstrate both your skill and ascertain your claim at being the genius Ermin Oher Genarg to my staff and me, I will consider your application."

The veiled lady had nodded, turning to the older man sitting beside her; she had requested him to place the handkerchief on the foot bench adjacent to the bed. Standing up with the help of the other hooded man, she turned to the gathered crowd.

"With your permission, I would like to give two demonstrations. One would be standard object transfiguration and the other anigamus transformation."

Longbottom had blurted in, "I have read all your publications. In there I found, you have an inclination towards using the reference to big cats. Specifically, the cheetah features in almost all of your writings. Madam, can I safely assume, that your anigamus form is no other than the native big cat of Africa?"

"Firstly, I would like to thank you for taking your time in reading my essays. Yes, Mr. Neville Longbottom," noticing his shocked expression, she replied in an amused voice," Hogwarts staff are celebrities from their chivalric contribution to the eradication of the Dark Lord Voldemort, all around the world. As I was saying, your assumption is correct, my animagus form is a cheetah. My transformation would be my second demonstration."

Harry Potter watched the mysterious lady look down at her hands and how the hooded man had stood up and had urgently whispered at her ears. A stray thought was nagging him since the moment these two had entered. What was the equation between these two? Though Minerva and Poppy had mentioned, Genarg was ailing and she would come with her personal healer. He found it quite compelling that McGonagall had agreed to a closed-door meeting.

_Both Malfoy and Longbottom had joined him in the glaring argument that afternoon._

" _What I don't get is how are you certain that she is the one! How do you know that She is truly Ermin oher Genarg? It is not only us, but even Snape will ask you the same question? Even he would like to cross-check. We cannot avoid having another Quirrell or the imposter Moody."_

" _To begin with Potter, Shacklebolt is her guarantor. She has already sent me a letter. And so has her mentor, Old Wise. You might not know him, but he is as revered in the continent of Africa and Asia as Dumbledore was in our part. I have got it verified by my informers, yes, Mr. Malfoy, informers, because I am still the Head of the Order of Pheonix. Ermin oher Genarg has resigned from Uagadou Magical School. She has been working there under the guidance of her adopted father, Omjir oher Genarg. And tell me, gentleman do you seriously think I will put this school under threat, by any means?" Shaking her head, she had pressed on, "I know what I am doing, I understand your concern about my intention to get Severus married to her, Draco. Can I have all of your words, that you will go along with my plan for the benefit of the headmaster and this school?"_

_When the three young men and Flitwick had grunted, she had turned to the women present, "Ginny and Luna, Ermin will need both of your support the most. Though my sources also tell me and Madam Pomphrey confirms as well, that she will come along with a friend, who is also an accomplished healer by his own right." When all eyes had turned to Poppy, she had nodded in affirmation, "that's true, though I would not reveal who this healer is, I am considering his application for the post of my assistant healer. Of course, Severus and Minerva will have the last say." The Gryffindor old witch had picked up the conversation once again, "People, trust me when I say this, Severus will truly gain from this arrangement and who knows, we can even save another life in the process."_

As he watched the man settle back into the couch and the woman untied the many knots on the side of her elbow-length thick leather gloves, his mind traveled back to the last piece of the whole conversation.

_Harry had asked his voice laced with irritation, "Whose life? Who else apart from Severus…"_

_Minerva's eyes had shot up. But instead of anger, he saw compassion reflecting through them. She sounded so hopeful when she said, "A friend's." Harry was certain the deputy headmistress was trying to give him a clue._

As the last knot came off and she started pulling off her gloves, he sat straighter and noticed all the others had done the same thing. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Malfoy had his wand held within his palm, well hidden under his black cloak. He saw the Headmaster remained motionless. Turning his eyes to the unknown woman, he was surprised to see, she was staring back at him. Though she had removed her hood, she was wearing a golden mask, with tribal motifs drawn around the eyes and over the cheek. But it was her eyes that had captivated him. Despite himself, he muttered in confusion, "A friend?"

Those chocolate brown eyes had blinked and there was a subtle nod. Then the gloves came out and Ginny gasped beside him.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The cold air of the Sahara Desert made her shiver as Ermin Oher Genarg shifted closer to Blaise Zabini and closed her eyes. The last time she had been here, she had set her rented owl free ordering it never to return, with a very important letter tied to its leg- a heavy envelope to be delivered to newly appointed British Minister of Magic, the one meant for Wizengamot, the one that will prove the bravest wizard of the age as innocent and will give him his long due honour and prestige.

These days she found it too difficult to carry on. She would get exhausted too easily. Everything had gone out of control. People around her thought, she was one of those unaffected and constant beings. But below the surface of this monochrome mask, it was a never ending battle. Some days, she forgot who she was actually. Some days she forgot to respond to the name her parents had given her. And in every single gasp of utter despair that she took, it was his face, his eyes, his voice that appeared behind her eyes.

Genarg could no longer remember how it all started. Hell! She actually never knew in the first place. First, it was like someone had just poked on her heart and ran off hiding behind invisible curtains. Sometimes it would keep her awake during long nights, with Lavender snoring and Parvati sleep talking in her mother tongue. In the beginning she thought it was Parvati. But soon, that whispering voice became a constant male presence. There were many days she thought it could be a ghost. She had even accosted Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost, but the dead man just shrugged his nearly headless head, making her squirm. He had airily mentioned, "The Gryffindor Tower has no new young ghost. In fact, all ghosts of the castle are accounted for."

There was a singular night, when it cried out for help, and with all the goodness in her heart she prayed for it just the way, her grandmother had taught her years ago. It kept her awake throughout the night, till the first period the next day, on and on chanting, "My soul! My soul! What about my soul!" like a lost child. For the first time she thought she should reach out. She had acknowledged that she could indeed hear it. She had added her voice into the unseen link, touched it with her magic, and murmured along," you can do it, you can do it! Have courage, you can do it!". Back then, did she know it was not her conscience, but someone else's mind? Back then was it possible for her to understand that there were so many kinds of magic happening in this strange Magical world that she had tumbled into at the age of eleven?

* * *

When Minister Shacklebolt had guided both Blaise and her through the empty streets of Hogsmeade, she had felt her heart hammer against her ribcage. She knew he was around. Like a fallen angel, he had always been around her for all these years. No matter how far she traveled he never abandoned her. Neither under that desert sun those many years ago, when she had almost died, nor in those hours prior to that, when she thought of throwing herself in the dark water standing at the edge of a deserted pier. She had already broken her wand and had tossed it in the dark water of the lake, it led to. She would not allow anyone to find any trace of her. She would not allow anyone to sully his hard-earned reputation. She knew by then which side he belonged for all these years. She knew by then, the truth that defined his struggle, the truth under those many black layers of cloth and wool he would wrap himself in, she had discovered down the next few years, how far he had tolerated pain and humiliation, never asking or begging for a reprieve.

The moment her feet had crossed the apparition point of Hogwarts; she knew he was here moments ago. From the time she had embraced her new name, Ermin Oher Genarg feared two things in her life. One facing Minerva McGonagall, though the most frightening one would always be- standing near Severus Snape, looking at his face, into his searching obsidian eyes, tracing his sharp nose, high cheekbones and lastly watching those pursed lips.

To this day, she could feel them over hers, till this moment, she could remember even among the taste of rusty blood, potion, and saliva, how heavenly was their amorous and demanding touch, as he had held her close to him, and kissed her with all the luxury a man could imagine of. Ron? No, Ron and his boyish fumbling of a kiss was nothing compared to the passion this man had unlocked within her naive chest.

Thus, she had to run away. She had to leave, or else everything will be lost. This Battle that they had finally won would turn into both his and her deathbed. Before all this she feared expulsion from Hogwarts. Now that she had actually earned it, now that he had finally avenged Harry's mother's untimely death- she could not continue existing around him and not give in to this temptation that he had instilled in her. No healer could diagnose why, why did ghosts of new scars appear every single day? Why did she feel her nerves burn at odd hours? Why did she stop reacting to the happiest things around her? Why did she decide to hide behind a veil, in the beginning, then it graduated to a covered-up robe, similar to the Burqa, and finally escaped under the strong opaque shield of a mask?

She had constantly tightened her grip on Zabini's arm. This man had surprised her in levels she could never have comprehended all by herself. In the sultry heat of the African nights, she pondered, laying on her cot, looking out into the starlit sky, how misunderstood the Slytherins were? Was Draco Malfoy, the bane of her existence, all sizzle and no steak? She failed to erase his frightened face from her mind...there, she was convulsing under the witches' wand and had seen for the first time, how her classmate, shivered, how he had been tightening his fist, till she could see small rivulets of blood trail down his knuckles...and then there was Snape.

Ermin truly felt bad because she had to keep Blaise in the dark. Even Ojmir, her benevolent adopted father, her rescuer, her new mentor did shy away from asking her many questions. There were moments when she asked him, "Why did you save me?" the man would run his palm over her bowed head and wisely answer, "because dear, you asked for it from a pure heart. And also because someone else begged for it from far across the lands and oceans. You can stay, you can heal and you can thrive since that is what you are meant to do in the meanwhile, but there will be a day when you will have to go back. You will have to embrace it then, the life or the incomplete half of it, that you left behind. You will have to go back one day. It is certain as the wind and the rain as the sun and the moon, as time and tide."

For once she was thankful that Shacklebolt had been their personal escort and had agreed to be by her side till she had accepted each and every condition that Minerva McGonagall would force her to agree to. Yes, she would accept her former head of the house's forceful demands, because she had wronged her. She left without saying her goodbyes. She was the reason behind that old woman's unending sorrow. Professor McGonagall had nurtured her, fuelled her passion to imbibe knowledge and aided her throughout challenging school years.

She had equally been unjust to her best friend, Harry Potter.

When Shacklebolt's glowing wand tip had cast its light of the youngest Headmaster of Hogwarts, Ermin had to stop herself somehow. She had to hold on to both men beside her with all her dwindling strength because otherwise, otherwise she might have unwantedly committed a hideous sin like throwing herself over, in the definitely non-waiting arms of the dour man. Honestly? Could she have done that? As his eyes had run over her small wrapped up, completely hidden frame, she had felt his roaring magic nudge at her ownl shields.

_She had to spend years learning how to erect every single one of them under the observant teacher, the Head of the Seer, Mother Niremba. After assessing her magical strength, the sage woman had opined," Your strength is not yours alone, but you share the strength of the other prominent one. You are tied to him for life- and you can never erase it or cause damage to it." She had turned to Ojmir, the Old Wise, and had said," I am glad you brought her here. I will allow her to stay, not only because she comes with great promises, but also because we have our own responsibilities to Magic itself. We must safeguard its best interest. Train her, teach her, help her- if you wish to keep her along with you, we must find a way to do that." keeping her hand over Ermin's shoulder the older wise woman had smiled," We will welcome you as one of our daughters. It is an honour to be one. At the same time, it will be an honour for us to provide shelter to a soul and mind this powerful. You will have thousands of questions and you can stay as long as you wish till you have found satisfactory answers to them. Alas, I can do little for this vessel, this body."_

_Ermin had accepted this life with open arms. She had accepted the hospitality but in one condition. She will give back to Uagadou Magical School equally, she will teach if Mother allows, she will train students along with pursuing her own lessons and voluntary research work. What she was not aware of, was the fact that in the African Magical world, relations go deeper than they usually do in British families. A week after her official induction into the magical school as Ojmir's in-house apprentice and student, Mother Niremba had surprised the mentor and the student by a sudden visit. She had come with a folded newspaper whose print was too familiar to Ermin had she had felt uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny the Administrator had bestowed her with. Handing over the paper to Ojmir, she had walked close to stand right in front of the young apprentice, asking the man behind her to read the heading carefully and to make certain whether he could recognize the person in the moving photograph. Ermin's eyes had darted between both of them, the fear of expulsion beating at her chest._

_But Ojmir had smiled ruefully and had lit the fire in the center pit. Turning to Mother, he had smiled, and added, "If we hold onto the rusted old iron axle of our horse cart and refuse to repair it or replace it with a better one, our cart will definitely tumble down the misty mountain one fine evening." With that, he had winked at his utterly baffled British apprentice and adoptive daughter and had shoved the paper into the high flames. It was a copy of Daily Prophet and people were hunted for the brain of the Golden Trio. "Hermione Granger Vanished without a Trace" Below her picture covered the entire front page._

_She had watched her moving photograph wrinkle in the heat, blacken and then crumble into nothing. She had felt her cheeks wet and with wide eyes, she realized Mother Niremba had stepped close and was wiping away those tears with her soft fingers. She had hugged the girl, who had finally cried her heart out, unable to carry this weight any longer. At length, the woman had whispered into her ears, "We will help you hide, if you promise us, you will fly high, and never stop being the brightest witch of the age."_

She might have made Blaise promise not to abandon her unless she had accepted Minerva's each and every demand and conditions. She could fathom, much before Blaise had brought back the deputy headmistress's letter after he had returned from Britain, the old woman would want her to step into her shoes. Ermin was prepared to do that. She guessed that her former head of the house might have worked out her true identity and also that she would be punished in one way or the other. Therefore, she had placed her single request through Shacklebolt "I will agree to everything you will ask of me, but I wish this meeting to happen at night, in front of the staff of Hogwarts. I repeat I will accept and do everything you will ask of me." She was thankful that her Slytherin, flirtatious, playful friend, who had happily stepped up to be her personal healer was helping her up as they trudged over the vast grounds of Hogwarts, with the pitch-black Castle rising high into the dark midnight sky.

Ermin did not anticipate the true extent of how physical proximity would affect her. Severus Snape was just a few steps away. Once inside the castle, the man tactfully switched his position, now lazily trailing behind her. She could feel his eyes burning, drilling invisible holes on her back. She knew, he knew her. She was certain, a spy never stops being a spy. Finding it hard to stop herself from both responding to this strong force of akin magic along with this equally opposing sense of abhorrence and rejection that her mind was forcing her to acknowledge, she kept holding on to Blaise as they went up the many moving stairs of the school. When his words had rolled over her, her adopted name escaped through his parted lips, till it had caressed her ears, she fought harder. Every atom had screamed, every cell of her body had jump-started. She could actually feel her blood pumping through her body. Blaise knew these. Because he had seen it happen. Actually! Really seen that happen with his own eyes. Instantly, he came to her aid like a brother would, guarding her honour, rather than giving her secret away to the unaware man.

She felt she was chewing on lead then she replied to him. And then of all the beings on earth, Fate wanted to make her stand face to face with her beloved familiar Crookshanks.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: The same as the other chapters

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Draco Malfoy did not like Minerva McGonagall's idea. To be more precise, he did not like the way she was planning to trap the Headmaster, corner him, and force him to accept this arranged marriage. Being a pureblood and having grown up in a society where arranged marriages were a norm; he had seen its far-reaching ill effects on individuals from close quarters. In most cases, the alliances were focused on tying families or businesses together, or ensuring the continuity of the pureblood line. The couples for the rest of their sorry life would just have to tolerate each other. Duty-bound, just like the house-elves, yet they would lack the intent. Because seldom there existed a spark of love, of affection and of nurture.

Though never for once, did the private man tell his own story to his godson, but Draco Malfoy was intuitive enough to pick up the subtle hints. The Slytherin students came to Hogwarts with battered souls. Their eyes had already bathed in the sparkle of high society, their mannerisms were tailored and repetitive. In spite of them, during those initial weeks at Hogwarts away from home, several of those boys and girls felt lost and homesick. Draco often wondered; did his godfather gave those kids a cuddle- the very thought would make him gag. As far he could tell the man only offered his handkerchief or visited the dorms late into the night. Like a pitch-black panther, he prowled around, checking on his wards.

The professor was very particular about treating his snakes equally. The only partial treatment Draco ever got was his singular Saturday hour with his godfather unless of course, he was serving detention with any other professors or worse, Argus Flinch. The man had made him question things he had taken for granted for so long. He had made him see his fellow classmates with fresh eyes. Interestingly, if the young Slytherin student started understanding the many manipulative moves of Dumbledore, or the insecurities that gripped professor Flitwick at times, or the genuine good-heartedness of Madam Sprouts which made him secretly respect the Hufflepuffs, he realized at the same time, how McGonagall and Snape functioned.

Minerva McGonagall lived her life surrounded herself with every element that described Hogwarts. Though he had never confessed it, he did like the woman, her passion to push students to learn and think and give birth to new thoughts. He always enjoyed her classes. Well of course, as long as his father was not messing up with his head. Draco was always more like his mother. The Malfoy matriarch was a balanced woman borrowing her unique characteristics from both of her sisters. Her only son had inherited her sense of elitism, her wholehearted support to the old and ritualistic ways of wizard life which she shared with Bellatrix. Her softer nature, her interests in charity, her secret philanthropic activities, her sense of considering the bravado in any individual that for long laid dormant in him. The young potion master later recognized his softer side with that of his aunt Dora.

Narcissa Malfoy had written him a letter right before the Battle of Hogwarts, which Blaise had owled to the orphaned Malfoy heir, before leaving the English shores. One line from that last note from his mother which still stayed tucked behind her moving photo frame, by his bedside, even now made him feel uncomfortable. "If you muster the courage to face Miss Hermione Granger and apologize to her for your actions, remember to recognize how wise, brave, and determined she has been throughout. She alone has earned my acceptance and in turn has inspired me to believe that magic only enhances our basic human qualities. Stripped of that, we are all of the same blood, flesh, and bone."

Draco was well aware, Severus Snape had for a long time lived without the luxury of choosing his own destiny. He often wondered how the man continued on such a horrid journey of an excuse called life. There were times he did confess to his enchanting wife, Luna if fate was ever to switch his place with that of Snape, Draco would not have survived a week through it. Snape was an anomaly even as a human being. He was very much a Ravenclaw in his undying pursuit for knowledge, that man's personal library was a testament to it. Though most of the professors believed his life was all about potions, they missed the vital fact, Severus Snape excelled in every subject during his school years. He wore his Slytherin characteristics on his sleeves like a proud man that he was. His extent of bravery and loyalty had the Malfoy heir unrooted from his old beliefs and had pushed the man to look within himself and earn his own identity through hard work and sheer determination. It made him wonder why wasn't his godfather a hat staller much like the deputy headmistress.

Thus, when he had returned to Hogwarts as a new man, he had hugged his Godfather tight. He had owed so much to this fierce example of an ideal wizard. It was at the same moment, Draco felt absolute sorrow both for himself and for Snape. Neither of them ever knew the healing capacity of the human touch. Even as a man approaching his mid-forties, he fumbled to reciprocate a simple gesture like a hug. While holding him tight, Draco could feel the man panic and shudder and had to whisper back, "I missed you."

Though he agreed grudgingly that Severus needed a companion, he did agree, he never showed any interest in dating, or in seeking female companionship, thus under the circumstances, arranged marriage was the last resort. What he failed to comprehend was why did Minerva select a woman of whom nobody had heard of before the Battle of Hogwarts. Why did she singularly consider the most elusive Ermin Oher Genarg? It did not escape his notice, that the old Gryffindor had kept on harping on the compatibility of both wizard and the witch in question and had only mentioned in the passing, "Well, of course, this goes without saying, Hogwarts would also earn the most celebrated Transfiguration professor at the same time."

It kept on niggling him," Why her of all the people?" After leaving Hogwarts, Luna had proved to be a true companion so much so that the Slytherin had fallen too hard for the mystic girl with prolific imagination. When they had retired to their temporary quarters in the dungeon, Luna had hugged him tight. This was her way of helping him calm down. Scrunching his brows, heaving deep sighs, the young potion master had asked the simplest of questions to his Ravenclaw charms assistant professor, "Why must he go through this in this way? Why keep him in the dark Lun, why can he not just rediscover love with someone compatible and then live through it, enjoying it, as we have done?" Drawing soothing circles over his back, his glassy-eyed wife had dreamily murmured," Drake, Harry believes, Snape's heart died with the death of Lily Potter, but I have seen him, I have watched him. The man goes about this place like a lover in love with a real and very much alive person. My intuitions tell me, this is for his own good." Though he gave in to his wife's subtle ways to calm him down, the man never stopped questioning things in his mind, "What if he has someone already in mind and he has not made a move yet in fear of social discouragement? What if this Ermin person…she is not good enough? I won't mean to sound harsh but, I would always want the very best for him. Always."

"Drake?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me, you won't mock, you wouldn't say anything that will hurt the visitor's sentiments? Reason it out, dear, we don't know why she covers herself, why she wishes to come to Hogwarts at midnight. I think if Minister Shacklebolt trusts her, and is himself escorting her to Hogwarts, I will give her a chance to explain things. Promise me, you will not abandon all reasoning and jump at accusing and speak harshly of anyone, not even turn into the stupid snob you once were."

Pulling himself away he had given his wife a sly smile, conspiratorially muttering," What if I just do something like conjure an untraceable hex perhaps, that makes the other realize that my Godfather does have a family that cares deeply for him?"

"My dear husband, I will be watching you closely, if you so cross your boundaries even by a single inch, you will serve your detention but having to stay in these cold quarters and never set foot inside our cozy Hogmeade Home." She had slapped his chest hard just to drive the warning home.

Harry Potter on the other hand was more worried about the safety of the school. Having been directly involved with many of the crises that the school had suffered during his tenure here as a student, he was wary of this clause, the visitor will not reveal herself and that no one will force her to do so until Minerva comes up with a way to ease out this dilemma. Ginny Potter had also voiced a valid point, "If we rule out foul play, and simply assume that this Genarg person is disfigured due to some unfortunate accident, there still lies the vital obstacle! Students might react adversely! Not only that, Minerva, you are also stating that she is not well enough, and her personal healer will be joining her. How can we allow a person with compromised health to take classes? "

When it came to Snape, the whole thing was slightly less personal for them. Both Snape and the Potters were cordial enough, but the headmaster maintained a tonne of formality with the parents. On the other hand, Severus Jr or Ab considered the stern man the sun of his tiny universe.

* * *

All the gathered witches and wizards including the deputy headmistress reclining on her four-poster bed were a little flabbergasted to find Severus Snape escorting the three visitors into the room. They were after all told to wait for the Minister's patronus a lynx to inform them, both Flitwick and Draco would go down to the gates and receive the visitors personally. Filius Flitwick was already selected as the Deputy Headmaster, who did all the fieldwork on behalf of Minerva. Draco had watched the man who had been his mentor from the very beginning and quickly picked up the tension rolling off him. Honestly that sheer heat of his livid magic could cut through ice. Snape had quietly asked him the state of affairs and he had reciprocated with a question of his own. Though the answer was the usual "I am fine." He knew how agitated the man was.

He had noticed Neville lean forward, trying hard to subtly gauge the identities of the hooded people. He had noticed his Aunt Dora's attention completely focussed on the smaller, definitely female figure, and perhaps, only Poppy kept analyzing the other unidentifiable man all along. From the corner of his eyes, he tried to gauge Severus's mind, but the man had immediately stared back at him. It was Luna sitting beside him who had inhaled sharply and had drawn his attention to the gap under the three-seater sofa on which Shacklebolt and the visitors were seated. She had discreetly pointed at the feet of the woman. There in between the two mud-coated dragon-hide boots sat Crookshanks, lazily licking his paws. He had furrowed his brows further, when he heard her whisper in awe, "Could this really, really be true?" Granger's abandoned familiar had attacked itself to the Headmaster like a parasite. This was the first time, the half kneazle was found giving some importance to any other being.

Unlike Madam Genarg, her male companion did not take much interest in thoroughly covering his face. He had just drawn his hood really low. But Malfoy could make out a very prominent chin. That definitely gave him a clue to the stranger's skin type. Dark-skinned a really sharp chin, slender figure that held itself together with the bearings of a high born. A pureblood if this person was British or an equivalent if he was an African. But something about him struck home. It was either the way he sat neither straight nor eased out, the way he stapled his long-gloved fingers, the way he had his head tilted slightly to his right, that made him more mysteriously familiar, till Ermin Oher Genarg, spoke out.

Her raspy voice made Draco Malfoy shudder till the tip of his platinum blonde hair. It was as if Death was speaking to them. A ghost perhaps trapped between this world and the after. He had turned his eyes to watch for Minerva's reaction, apart from the woman's fingers gripping on the duvet tighter than before, apart from the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the woman had continued on listening attentively. It was the look of Snape's face, especially the way his eyes went wide that displaced the godson.

Even if the whole room was unaware of the true identities of the visitors, Severus Snape knew more about them. At least Draco could bet his life, that man was certain about the identity of the strange woman. **_He knew he definitely knew something._** But the realization that brought forth a sense of terror over the man's face, the dawn of similar emotions of naked concern and utter misery had made Malfoy, tighten the grip on his wand, which he continued holding within his palm under the folds of his robes. He knew his gesture was not missed by Potter sitting beside his wife. But he was in this room, listening to this interesting exchange of coated words because Draco Malfoy was Severus Snape's closest existing family.

His eyes had once again caught Crookshanks peer out from under the three-seater, its two eyes bright and intelligent as the hooded man settled back on his side of the sofa. The woman, most definitely thin, by the way in which those robes hung over her shoulders had started working on several laces that kept her gloves in place. He thought this was perhaps the most inconvenient kind of gloves he had ever laid his eyes on when Luna's threat reminded him to stop himself from sneering. Before the gloves slid out, the woman had looked at their general direction, but he was certain she was looking at Harry. Those dark chocolate brown eyes flicked and softened making Malfoy more uneasy. Weaslette had gasped too loud, subtlety was never among her many virtues. But Draco's eyes had locked on to the stranger's fingers. The woman had been wearing yet another set of gloves, though this one was fingerless. Actually, only the tips of all ten digits were uncovered.

Ermin Oher Genarg had translucent pale skin. He could see the layers of her skin, the jutting bones of her phalanges, the hair-like blood vessels pumping blood on and on. And at the same time, he could see how magic swirled around her bones and blood vessels. She was the very image of how magic in actuality thrived in someone's body. Long back, his mother had taught him to imagine how to focus his magic and channel it through his arm and lastly through his very first wand.

In awe, he had turned to Snape for some guidance or explanation, he couldn't really remember for what exactly and had gulped. His godfather never looked so sad, so crestfallen and so drowned in despair, that the man forgot to wipe away that single tear which rolled off his eyes and made its way down his cheek. The young potion master noticed that the headmaster had once gone back to rubbing the base of his neck. From the other side of the room, he heard that same cold and monotone voice muffled by that ornate tribal mask speak softly, "versa ad Noctua fugientibus nivis".

* * *

versa ad Noctua fugientibus nivis means turn to a snowy owl in flight


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Severus Snape was immune to physical and mental pain after going through parental neglect and abuse, enduring endless bullying, physical torture, and corporal punishments. It had stunted his emotional expressions, locking his feelings behind his natural mental shields. The fact that he could both be a proficient Legilamens and Occlumens had germinated right upon his existing mental strength. His inclination towards Dark Magic and his subsequent triumph of withholding himself from giving in to its temptations defined him as an expert in Mind Magic.

For most parts of his life, he was aware of it and would at times allow himself to be a bit proud of his achievements. When the Dark Lord had truly returned for the second time, he tested Snape thoroughly. The double agent had returned to Hogwarts barely managing to breathe. Things did not go according to his expectations that year. The Ministry appointed Toad Umbridge turned Hogwarts into her dollhouse. The woman roleplayed as an absurd DADA teacher, an administrator, and finally turned the post of Headmaster into a parody. He was never so proud of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws as he was in that particular year. Because even as a Slytherin, even opposing the offhanded treatment his own house received, Snape was a Hogwarts man through and through.

But things had started changing right after the Magical world saw with its own eyes Lord Voldemort in flesh and blood. The battle at the Ministry of Magic added fuel to the making of the Second Wizardry War of Britain and at the same time something subtly started altering Severus Snape. To date, he could not ascertain as to why, when, or how things changed. He had started going soft, growing feelings, and actually feeling empathetic for all odd reasons. In the darkness of the night, as he kept patrolling round and round those empty corridors of the sleeping castle, he felt things he never realized before.

Unknowingly, he had started planning ways to train the students as a mass, harder, pushing them to perform better, turning himself into their forever common enemy unifying them in the process. Uncharacteristically, he had started preparing more healing potions, making sure to stock the hospital with a surplus of Pepper Up potions because McGonagall often complained of lingering headaches, or experimented with nerve relaxants and added them to known formulas of Dreamless draughts to help Flitwick with knee aches. And for the teaming students, he had spent sleepless nights preparing dittany, blood replenishing potions, skelegro, and everything he could think of. Poppy just looked back at him each time he brought in crates of vials and corked bottles. She had only once asked the single question," So many?" He did reply bowing his head in shame," The war and its maladies are upon us, you will need them." Two nights later the Headmaster had poisoned himself by wearing the cursed ring.

He swapped patrolling schedules, just to give the other Head of the houses and teachers a bit of more rest. None trusted him much but he was past caring. First, he thought it was a trick of his mind, he worked harder to keep his mental shields up and strong. He had too many secrets to hid and one hole in his intricately built mess of lies will cost the wizarding world heavily. Before he never gave much importance to himself. He considered himself as a means to an end a tool that his two masters loved to play tug of war with. But all of a sudden, behind this utter self disrespect, there was a new spark of self-recognition. By fluke of a stray thought he had started collecting Nagini's venom discreetly and had come up with ways to develop its anti-venom. Arthur Weasley survived Nagini's attack. And Snape, for the very first time, realized, he was not alone anymore.

There was this voice speaking to him through the mist. Cold and dead but hopeful, supportive, and the words it said spread warmth all about him. In the beginning he mistook it to be Lily's ghost. When he spoke back for the first time, after overcoming his panic and distrust, it did not reply. For long he thought it was the trickery of any of the other death eaters. How could he forget what Ginny Weasley had to endure with Tom Riddle's cursed diary? How could he ignore Potter's link to the Dark Lord himself? It was not until Dumbledore pushed him too far, asking him to kill him instead of letting Draco complete his task, that he truly felt self-pity. In vain, he kept on raving prostrate near his burning fireplace, crying like a child, "my soul, what about my soul?". He heard that cold dead voice loud and clear chanting in between his pleas. "Have courage."

As the puppet headmaster wriggling under the thumb of the Dark Lord, Severus Snape felt the whole world cursing his birth. Even during those nightmarish months with deatheaters torturing innocent students, with students looking back at him with mistrust, with the staff wishing the worst of him, Severus sat awake in front of the fireplace of the Headmaster's Office, facing away from Dumbledore's portrait. He could not even afford to aim his wand at him and mutter the killing curse! Each time he contemplated suicide or self-harm that cold voice dragged him away from such depressing thoughts. "Even when I shouldn't, I feel I must believe in you."

As he sat there beside Minerva, fuming at the old witch, he could not ignore how familiar Ermin Oher Genarg's voice was. From this close, he felt every ripple of her dueling magic, emotions, and thoughts. Yes, dueling and clashing against each other. Under that calm unmoving exterior, under those many layers of cloth and gloves and ornate mask, the woman was struggling hard against forces he could not recognize. In fact, this whole gathering in the middle of the night looked like a divine conspiracy against him. He understood very well what McGonagall was trying to establish. He knew Genarg was cut out for the job. Draco's and Potter's unsettled body languages had given him enough to build upon a hypothesis of his own. Neither did it escape his watchful eyes, that the Granger kneazle was nowhere beside him or the deputy headmistress. Following Luna Malfoy's line of sight, he noticed the pair of yellow eyes peering out from under the three-seater on which the visitors sat.

Everything about her screamed of Hermione Granger, but Ermin was entirely a different personality. She was poised, she was still, as still as a lake in winter with a thin crust of ice covering every bit of it. But what was he going to do with this inner feeling of keeping her hidden from the rest of the gathered members of this meeting was growing stronger by the minute? He could actually feel how hard it was for her to breathe, how painful it was for her to just sit there. As if she was entombed in a block of Arctic Ice. And that uncanny feeling of familiarity, as if he was at the same time looking at himself. A living corpse underneath all the guise of an unaffected heartless man. Before he could even stop it, his heart had started racing against his rational bearings.

Severus heard the same inner voice echo, pleading all by itself, "Just, just give me a little more strength, just let me prove myself, please, please, this is supposed to be my home, this is supposed to be my…" His mind had all by itself completed the sentence, "own people." He had watched her fingers still over the laces of the elbow-length gloves. Then determined, those digits had finished the task of opening those contraptions with a bit of ease. He heard it clearly, her hiss, and felt the burn all by himself. It was truly too much. His insides had started twisting on its own at the sight of those transparent fingertips, and the despair etched on those pair of chocolate brown eyes that once shone with intelligence, wisdom, and confidence had made him inhale sharply.

Snape felt Ermin's magic swim through her ailing body till they reached up to her fingertips. Her spell not only touched the innocent piece of cloth spread over the bed, but it also washed over his body. He watched in awe how the silk handkerchief transformed into a snowy owl and spread its wings, hooting in glee, it started flying in circles around the room. He did not notice Potter stand up, bewildered, neither did he see Ginerva or Longbottom say that word," Hedwig?" Severus had been watching Ermin like a captive. Her hands shook and she swayed back. The hooded man was once again on his feet helping her sit. The transfigured owl hooted once more and then swiftly landed on Potter's outstretched arm, nipping his offered finger affectionately, it returned into its inanimate form. Potter would later relay to him how delighted was he to see his familiar, or a perfect replica of it.

Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprouts, and Filius Flitwick had all been quite satisfied with the performance. The Deputy headmistress had turned to the stoic Headmaster sitting still by her side, "Severus, don't you have anything to say?" Gulping down those contradictory emotions propelling within him he muttered, "The Test is not yet over. Madam Genarg, if you are feeling up to it, can we move on to the next part?"

This was the first time the hooded man spoke on his own, making Draco Malfoy snap his head up and look at him with renewed interest.

Blaise Zabini did not like this set up from the very beginning. He had argued with Ermin, that they could have taken some rest after traveling so much on a single day. As her healer, he had tried his best to postpone this meeting, reasoning with her that she would be too weak to carry on. But the stubborn woman had ignored his plea. He had asked her to stick to the basic spells if her skills were going to be tested. Instead, the woman went on with elaborate and complex magical demonstrations that would exhaust her thoroughly. But he could no longer keep quiet.

"Honourable Headmaster Severus Snape, I understand you are eager to see more of my patient's magical capabilities…"

He had felt her hand grip his arm midway, looking back at her, he tried to shake his head, but Ermin's cold and decisive voice cut through his attempts, "Headmaster Snape, pardon my healer, too much of travel did exhaust me, but there is no remedy as strong as a goodnight's sleep. I will surely demonstrate my animagus skill, though…"

McGonagall had come to her rescue, "Madam Ermin, I can try to gauge the extent of your ailment, if your healer suggests that you need some time to regain your strength, you can rest a bit, I think, can't she Headmaster Snape, Madam Pomphrey?"

Before either of those two could reply, the masked woman had firmly stated," Madam, I am aware of my capacities, I can go ahead with the animagus demonstration."

Zabini had spoken up again," With all of your permission, can I speak to my patient for a moment?" receiving a curt nod from the stony Headmaster he had turned and urgently pleaded the woman beside him," Dolce, this is too much, I can't allow you to continue with this. I am not liking this thing at all. Besides, McGonagall has some hidden intentions I am telling you."

"Do you want to see me recover from all this?"

"What! Why of course! Wait? What does this mean, 'recover'? How?"

"Trust me, please, I do feel tired but I also feel a bit relieved."

"I don't believe, but if you say so...just don't extend the period of your animagus state, remember last time, you had fainted in the middle of the class…dolce, would it be too much if you ask them to allow you to face away and then transform."

"Blaise, I have been hiding enough to make them doubt my intentions and cannot toy with their emotion any further. You know how to help me anyway if things turn gruesome."

When the friend had sat back, she had bent her head down and in moments in her place, sat a full-grown cheetah. The animal sat still propped up on its front legs, then leaped upon the bed and stretched. The muscles of her body rippled magnificently. The members of the staff were truly awestruck and Minerva McGonagall had actually exclaimed. The woman could no longer hold the charade up and had extended her frail arms to touch the big cat. Severus had heard the alarming voice growl in his head and had tried his best to pull at the Scottish woman's offered arm, but by then it was too late. Ermin had toppled back, doubling in pain the moment her former head of the house's arm came in contact with her skin, and in seconds she had transformed back into her human form.

Every single, able person who had seen the Dark Lord with their own eyes had leaped up on their feet and had their wands trained on the transformed woman. Apart from a few. Crookshanks had leaped in front of her mistress yowling menacingly, flipping back his hood, thereby revealing himself, Blaise Zabini had his wand aimed at everyone, placing his body close to his patient protectively, Minister Shacklebolt on the other side mirrored his stance. But in seconds the whole scene had taken a dramatic twist. Severus Tobias Snape had shocked each one of them. The man had flung himself over the woman, gathering her in his arms, holding her against his heaving chest, he had his ebony wand aimed at every staff of Hogwarts. His steel cold voice could freeze the burning fireplace, "Lower your wands. She is not the dark lord, nowhere close to him." Losing his temper, he had bellowed," I said, lower your wands, this moment."

When one by one, they did lower their wands, eyeing the odd couple, Severus had turned his accusing eyes at a shocked and weeping Minerva, but his concerned words were directed to the woman within his arms still struggling to breathe, "Where does it hurt, what can I do, to make it stop, tell me, where does it hurt, Hermione?"

His former student had been gripping on his shoulders as if he was her only available driftwood in this sea of pain that she nearly drowned herself in, she managed to rasp," It burns everywhere."

* * *

A/N: I am having second thoughts about this chapter...


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Same as the ones from the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Blaise Zabini dashed out of the nearly empty hospital wing of Hogwarts as fast as his feet could take him. As soon as he was out of the door, he staggered and collapsed, sliding along the stone wall, letting its cold invade his clothes. Folding his knees close to his chest and holding his head with his hands he wailed and screamed till his voice grew hoarse.

He tried out everything that both Sister Marge and Old Wise had taught him. But nothing, nothing was working anymore. As a healer, he was failing to help his patient. Ermin was sinking. He heard the door open and close softly. Wiping his hands over his face, he looked up. Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Neville Longbottom stood across, their backs inches away from the wooden door. Blaise noticed how with time even his former classmates had grown into proper men.

It was Potter who spoke out, his dry voice ringing through the empty corridors," Is she really Hermione?"

Snarling like a beast of the wild, Blaise was upon him, his hands determined to strangle the life out of the man. Someone had hit him with a mild stunner and the next moment he found himself crashing against the same wall he was resting by. Still angry, he turned his burning eyes till he found Draco, who was now sitting on his knees beside his best friend. "Sorry."

The hilarity of the situation that finally did it. Zabini rolled over the floor laughing like a maniac. "Honestly, Drake, sorry," gesturing between the potion master and the DADA professor, he quipped," friends with scar head Potter, married to Luny Lovegood," turning to Longbottom who have been holding up, Harry still choking," Seriously, Longbottom, tell me, either this Malfoy is a poor doppelganger or I must have hit my head hard enough." Rubbing his face once again, he mumbled," that was uncalled for, sorry, Hermione had made me vow I will be civil with each one of you," staring back at Potter, he urged," Sorry, just don't go and tell on me. She is worse than Snape when she is angry." Sitting up and resting his back once again on the wall he looked back at Harry, then Neville, and lastly at Draco. Heaving a sigh, he said,'' Does her name really matter? Yes, she is Hermione Granger. At least that is what she used to be, even when I met her for the first time."

Neville tried," But...she looks…"

Blaise chuckled drily," Like bloody snake faced, noseless Voldy. Fact checks Longbottom, that shit is dead, thanks to all three of you," growing solemn he continued," And I have this feeling she is slipping away as well." He stood up suddenly, staring blankly at the door," Unless, this whole thing is somehow connected to Snape!" His eyes had widened, when the hospital door and the very man stood gripping the wooden edges with his hands.

In his tired baritone voice, his former Head of the House addressed him," Mr. Blaise Zabini, I would like to talk to you in private. You can check on your patient and come and join me at Deputy Headmistress's chambers." Turning to the other three," I have activated the floo call of the Hospital wing so that Minister Shacklebolt can return with adequate aid. I would like all of you to wait here with...Herm...with her." with long strides, the man walked away, leaving them by the door. When he had nearly turned at the corner, Crookshanks dashed out, nearly tripping Longbottom and ran hard to catch up with him.

* * *

There was nothing much to check upon Hermione actually. She was lying unconscious on a simple hospital bed, farthest from the door, a hospital white screen placed around to give her some privacy. Madam Poppy Pomphrey had placed her wrinkled hand over Blaise's drooping shoulder before she made her way back to Minerva's quarters. The old ailing woman was honestly shaken by the whole episode. Her vital readings were way too worrying and with Hermione Granger's strange deteriorating condition, suddenly the Meditwitch's hands were full. These were things she never encountered in her long career. Both Filius, Snape, and Shacklebolt had decided, the minister would approach the Uagadou Magical School for urgent aid.

As Zabini studied the sleeping woman minutely, Madam Pomphrey came by his side and tried, "Was she always like this?"

Shaking his head he replied," No, she was better." He had removed the bed linen to study the transparent skin. There was indeed some development, subtle but it was surely there. Turning to the old mediwitch he urged, "Maam, do you have a ruler, a stirring rod, or something like that?" The woman had produced a thin wooden stick, "I think this too can help you. I did notice, anything magical is worsening her state."

"Yes, no magical spell or potion works anymore." with the help of the thin stick, he had cautiously turned over her hand, so that he could get a better look at the underside. Both the healers were shocked. Up to her wrist, the skin looked healthier and natural. Blaise exclaimed, "How? When I checked her back in McGonagall's quarters, they were...absolutely see-through...how?" Furrowing his brows he had taken to pacing up and down the empty area muttering under his breath, then suddenly he turned and grabbed onto Poppy's hands, "Madam, I think it is the Headmaster. I don't know how or what...but right after the accident, Hermione always had Snape holding her."

Poppy's mind was traveling fast, she did know about the spell but to this date, neither Minerva nor she could find a single lead or a document on it. She didn't know how to explain things to this amazing man in front of her, thus she selected for the facts that they could see and feel for the time beings. "True, Mr. Zabini, Headmaster, had been constantly by her side. Here, after you left the hospital hurriedly, and before I went back to give Minerva some Pepper up potions, I saw Snape cuddling both of her hands within his larger ones and crying quietly. I know you will find it quite strange that the distant man does exhibit emotions more freely these days." Zabini replied as if finally unlocking one of the million doors to this whole chaos," And Hermione has grown more stoic, unresponsive and emotionless. They are opposites."

"Blaise...Blaise...Bello…"

The man instantly walked up to the laying woman and bent over her. Hermione was awake. Smiling down at her he said, "Dolce sunshine, you got me in knots there."

"Bello, take me to McGonagall, please."

Hesitantly he looked up at Madam Pomphrey then looked down again. "But Dolce…"

"Blaise, I do need to see her. This can't wait anymore. She might not live long enough. Blaise please?"

Pomphrey had covered her mouth to hide her whimpers when the floo connection of the Hospital wing activated and the Headmaster stepped in.

* * *

To both Draco and Harry the turn of events seemed like a murky fairytale. They were diligently following the Headmaster up the magical steps that led to the Gryffindor Tower. Right before them, Blaise Zabini shadowed the man, in whose arms was the same mysterious woman. But she was supposed to be Hermione Granger alias Ermin Oher Genarg.

It was Neville who spoke from behind them. "I still can't believe it, this makes no sense, I haven't read such a thing ever. While looking into Mum and Dad's cases, I read quite a lot…"

Harry had turned and whispered, "Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix." Draco had retorted," Thank you for reminding me of the incident which I try so hard to forget. Yes, she was tortured by my lunatic aunt. Potter I too have been under the Cruciatus Curse, and so have you, got a taste of it, and let's safely assume Snape was the Evil's whipping post."

Neville spoke out," yes, I understand what you are trying to say, Malfoy, but you are a pureblood, and Harry and the Headmaster are half-blood, Hermione on the other hand is muggle-born." They had not noticed that Blaise had fallen back and here close enough to listen to their conversation. He drawled, effectively startling the other three," Longbottom when it comes to Granger, your blood supremacy theories get shredded into pieces. She is unique. I am not sugar coating things, she is unique by her magical capabilities and by her personality."

Without giving them a window to speak, he continued," While studying at Uagaduo, I learned about more ancient branches of magical studies. Potter, Hermione was not in the state to reveal her identity to Old Seer, she was rescued from the Sahara desert almost dead struggling in her animagus form. You would be surprised to know that even though it was much later that they learned of her name. They had accepted her as a stranger, because both Old Wise, Ojmir and Mother Nirembe, was thrilled to have such a powerful soul among them. Ojmir, her adoptive father, has made quite discoveries regarding soul magic and what is also known as Magic of the Cosmos. And Mother is proficient in Mind Magic. There they don't divide it into Legilemans, Occlumens, and Divination. Both of them had come to the same conclusion. Hermione possesses an old soul with brilliant magical resources, along with developed capacities to wield mind magic. Tell me, Longbottom, when the person is already so unique, how can her ailment be commonplace? She is still the biggest challenge to the magical world, apart from the Headmaster himself of course. I just hope she recovers. Potter, I have always envied you, if our lives were not so bloody messed up and our parents this stupid and self-centered, we all could have been common friends of the charming Miss Granger."

* * *

Severus Snape started feeling claustrophobic in this big empty castle. All of a sudden he had no control over these unique situations that Minerva had trapped him in. Yes, right now, he badly wanted to blame that old dying woman for all these messes.

Why on earth did she have to force Hermione to come back to Hogwarts? What was the young woman suffering from? Why could he of all the people around him, feel, sense, and understand so much about the woman held in his arms? As he made his way up the stairs cautiously, he did steal a glance or two of her. But Granger remained unaffected, passive, and absolutely still. She had closed her eyes the moment he picked her up from the bed. He had no doubt that she would keep them closed shut till they were once again standing in front of Minerva. On and on he tried hard to reason out with himself. When he had held her in his arms throwing decorum in the gutters, in front of all those people, when he did not even flinch while pointing his wand at those who had become his closest family, he did all that because of this swirling mixture of elation, joy, need to protect and for the intense urge to keep holding on to this woman. Truly this chaotic whirlpool of emotions was overwhelming him.

_Severus had barged into Minerva's personal quarters, fuming with uncontrollable anger. Without even taking stock of the situation he had bellowed, "You, you, you had the gale to conspire behind my back! Who put you into this, wait of course that old couth, Albus Dumbledore, when, since when is this thing going on? Could you not leave things as it is! I had sold my soul to Dumbledore with that promise to kill him. What more do you want from me?"_

_The moment Minerva's fingers had brushed over Hermione's animagus form she realized how big a mistake Albus had made, how complicated the whole thing had turned with the poor girl leaving Hogwarts without a word, and also that she herself was going to die soon. She could take advantage of Poppy's absentmindedness. But before Severus and the sheer amount of guilt drilling a hole in her heart, she could not lie anymore. She had managed to speak loud enough, trying hard to breathe, "Severus, Severus, I don't have much time, please, I can tell she will wake up any moment, please bring her to me, I have important things to tell you both. I don't have much time, please, please, dear boy, please."_

He wanted to disappear into the Forbidden Forest and sit with Remus. He was trying hard enough to stay brave for all of them. Because Minerva McGonagall would die. And the younger staff members needed someone to support them in their hours of grief. But who was there to sit with him, to be his pillar? Why did his life have to be this cursed? The woman in his arms inhaled sharply bringing him back to the present. Chuckling in his mind, he sneered, "I am the evil that should never sleep."


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A small group of witches and wizards apparated near the property wards of popular Weasley residence, the Burrows. Ginny Potter shifted sleeping Ab in her arms and led the others through the magical fences. The kitchen door flung open and Percy Weasley’s voice reached them, loud and clear, “Identify yourself!” Having lived through war had made the jovial Weasleys wary and alert. The young man had light up his wand point with the Lumos spell and surveyed the newcomers. Walking back immediately, he allowed them to enter the house. Arthur Weasley had stood up, the moment he saw Kingsley Shacklebolt walk in. The Minister informed, “Sorry Arthur, we have a situation at hand and we needed to discuss certain confidential things with both of you. Can we have some privacy, this matter is of great importance actually.”

Bewildered the man had nodded, “Why, yes, of course, we can talk comfortably in the living area. Gin?”

His daughter had walked up and giving him a small kiss on the cheek clarified, “Dad, there is nothing to worry, why don’t you just hear them out first?”

Percy had in the meantime gathered Ab in his arms. Making sure not to wake the child up, he noticed, both Andromeda and Madam Sprouts had their arms full with ted and Aquila snoozing softly. He quickly led them up to the nearest bedroom. Once the kids were tucked in and they had all gathered around the warm and cozy living room, Ginny had the kettle on and was soon serving tea. Percy had informed them that Molly and Audrey were spending the night at Shell Cottage with their grandchildren, Dominique and Louis since Bill and Fleur needed a little time off. Since the guests were all looking back at Shacklebolt expectantly, the old man shook his head and addressed, “I have some news, good and bad.” Percy and Arthur had looked at each other and nodded asking the man to continue. 

“The good news is Hermione Granger is alive and presently is at Hogwarts.”

Arthur leaned forward,” What? That’s great news, Shacklebolt!”

Percy, who had been watching the guests closely, added from beside his father,” But something is up with her, am I right?”

It was Andromeda who answered,” Well pointed, young man, yes, she is not well and neither is Minerva. The deputy mistress’s health has deteriorated over the night.”

Madam Sprouts confirmed, “Mr. Weasley, Minerva was not really getting well and Headmaster Snape is indeed trying hard to find a way to heal her, even though the Healers of St.Mungo’s have given their final word. For the last couple of days, he was traveling in order to find alternative remedial potions. In his absence, the deputy headmistress had called a meeting and shared with us a very interesting proposal.”

After forty long minutes spent in bated breath the Weasley father and son were truly overwhelmed with all the information the guests had provided them with. Post-war, Arthur Weasley was appointed as a part of the Governing Board of Hogwarts and Percy Weasley had not only mended the bridges with his family, he had worked hard, got married, and now was heading the International Magical Cooperation Department at the Ministry of Magic.

Percy who was aware of the Minister’s frequent visits to the African continent surmised, “So you would go there to meet Granger?” The minister corrected the man, “No, I went there to meet my cousin Mirembe, who is also the headmistress of Uagadou Magical School. I promised Granger I will never meet her on my own unless she contacts me. It is purely coincidental that I often found a completely shrouded woman walking all by herself across the reddish mud courtyards of the vast campus.”

Arthur was thinking hard drumming his fingers over the armrest of the couch he was sitting on. He looked up at Ginny and smiled, “you did a good thing by bringing the children here, with whatever is going on with Hermione or Ermin as you mentioned, it’s best that the kids are kept far away. You said, Blaise Zabini too has returned?”

Sprouts nodded,” Yes, he has turned into a charming man, a very responsible Healer. He tried his best to explain to each one of us about Hermione’s condition and I am certain both Poppy and Severus were both impressed by him. Poppy is determined to keep him as her assistant and I am sure Snape will agree. To add to that, he knows more about this crisis than any of us”

Percy addressed the other prominent crisis in hand, “Why does Minerva want Snape and Granger or Genarg to get married? I am sorry, I don’t get the whole thing.”

Andromeda was the one to reply, “She wants to see Snape married and settled. But keeping the sentiments aside, from what I saw, somehow, Hermione’s condition gets marginally better when she is in contact with Snape. Whatever magical fields are present in Hermione they are clashing against each other and causing damage to her. Mr. Zabini explained that any magic work performed by anyone on her has adverse effects both on the performer and on her. Though, we did notice, how Snape remains unaffected by all of it. Somehow, he could realize the drear situation the girl was in after Minerva accidentally touched her and had managed to control the situation. Since we could not transfer her to the hospital wing through the floo and use the mobilicorpus spell on her, he voluntarily carried her down to the hospital wing, that too without any incident.”

Sprouts grew thoughtful, “It beats me, just how on earth did Snape figure it out that Ermin was Hermione. Arthur that young woman is nothing like her. This person is as thin as a reed, as cold and emotionless as Death itself. She walks with great difficulty. Even talking exhausts her. Below all that heavy wraps, she is transparent. We could see her blood vessels, muscles, bones, and everything like she is a woman made of glass. It was fascinatingly disturbing. Mr. Zabini said she has to cover herself up, because any contact with light, air, water, anything is painful for her. Even eating has become a tough thing for her. She lives on muggle supplements; can you believe that.”

Percy pressed on, “Don’t mind me asking this, after seeing all these McGonagall still wants Snape to marry her? We are talking about Snape here.”

Andromeda had interrupted him, “Yes we are talking about Snape here Mr. Weasley. And I am certain he will agree to marry Hermione.”

Arthur spoke up, “Will agree? You mean he is not aware? You all are yet to talk to him about it?”

Shacklebolt replied, “We did not have time to embark on that topic, the whole thing was Minerva’s idea. Some strange spell was stopping both Poppy and her to tell us how both Snape and Hermione are linked to this unique case. No, not a blood oath. Each time they tried to start telling us more of it, their words turned gibberish. All we could gather from them was that it all started after the Battle with Voldemort at the Ministries.” Minerva, Poppy, and Shacklebolt had already agreed on the fact that no one was to mention much about Albus’s involvement. The little the world knew about the dilemma in which both Snape and Hermione were stuck the better it was for them. Shacklebolt had asked the ailing old woman about pieces of evidence, but the woman had turned miserable. The proofs had vanished right in front of Poppy and her eyes. To date, they were unable to locate them in the castle. And Albus Dumbledore’s ghost could provide no lead on this.

“And, yes he will agree, because, somehow, our youngest Headmaster Severus Snape seemed utterly smitten by this new version of Hermione Granger.” Andromeda ended with a wink. At that, the two Weasley men exchanged confused looks that even Shacklebolt couldn’t help but chuckle.

Ginny after all this while joined into the conversation,” This whole situation got me thinking, especially after Zabini mentioned that Hermione can do magic but cannot tolerate the spells cast by someone else. He said, back in Uagadou, before her health started deteriorating drastically, she was an unbeatable duelist. He had once asked her why she worked so hard to counter every spell and she replied, ``A knockback jinx will actually knock the others back but if she was hit by it, her bones will break.” Everybody ignored Arthur’s exclamation, “Oh Merlin!” and Ginny continued, “so I thought and have shared my idea with both Pomona and Aunt Dora, that we should keep the option ‘the marriage by the muggle way’ handy.”

“Which brings me here actually,” Pomona Sprouts, the Hufflepuff head of the house spoke out with some authority. Turning to Percy, she said, “You see Mr. Weasley, after the war, I have developed this desperate need to keep an account of my ex-students. Just to ensure that all those boys and girls who were at one time my responsibilities, are safe and doing well in life. I can recall that one of my badgers, Mr. Justin Finch Fletchley works as a muggle marriage registrar. Since he was both a part of Dumbledore’s Army and did hold Miss Granger in high respect, I believe we can rely on him.”

Percy quickly got the inner meaning, “I get it since Justin is a muggleborn, was on good terms with Hermione, he will help us out and we can also rule out the possibility of getting all this out in the public and have the press breaking down our neck. Okay, I will get his current address and Madam Sprouts am I right to assume you too are eager to see your ex-student?”

Sprouts had given him a sly smile, “Of course, after all we both can go and pay him, just a regular visit.” Percy had left for the Ministry then and there. Sprouts had stayed back waiting for him to return. It was settled that both of them will go to Justin, they could not waste any time. Andromeda had flooed back to Hogwarts. Minerva had personally requested her to be around, in case someone needed to speak and convince Snape reasonably. Even unarmed with much evidence, the woman was intuitive enough. Her sense of logical detection had earned her Severus Snape’s undivided respect. In addition to it, she had also secured a seat for herself in the Wizengamot. 

Arthur had come out to see off Shacklebolt. The minister was now finally on his way to Uagadou Magical School. If they both had learned anything from Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, it would be, “don’t keep all your eggs in one basket.” Arthur did not question why the highest official of Magical Britain was traveling all alone so frequently. At the very beginning of joining the office the dark man had made it clear, he did not like mixing business with personal life. Soon the ministry and the press understood, if the man was traveling alone, he was not to be bothered. Kingsley Shacklebolt had spent every drop of his sweat and blood to establish what everyone was now referring to as the Golden Age of Magical Britain or the Rebirth. His only failure was the “mysterious missing case of Hermione Granger.”

The Weasley patriarch had spoken first, “I will not ask any explanation from you. Yes, it does hurt that Hermione did not trust me enough, she is still like a daughter to me. We even tried to locate her parents, but the girl did a good job of hiding them. I do know that Uagadou school is more archaic than Hogwarts, they practice ancient forms of Magic just like the Mahoutokoro School of Magic of Japan. Tell me the truth, Kingsley, did both of you orchestrate the whole thing?”

Heaving a sigh, tapping his boot on the grass, Shacklebolt sounded tired, miserable and defeated,” Granger chose not to share a lot with me. My cousin Mirembe was the first one to share the exciting news of Ojmir Oher Genarg, returning from his expedition around the continent with an adopted daughter, who happened to be too good in everything magically possible. Our families are connected through ancient tribes, much like the magical British families. I had gone there just out of curiosity. I did not confront Granger, but even from far, I was certain she was Granger and Mirembe confirmed after I showed her the front-page article of Daily prophet which carried rather heavily fabricated news and a huge picture of her. Thankfully, my cousin swore that Uagadou residents of the Misty Mountain all had pledged their life to safeguard magic and their protection was going to include Hermione from then onwards. Trust me Arthur, she was safe, until Minerva fell ill and Zabini came knocking at my door.”

Arthur nodded, still trying to understand all of it and spoke at length, “I hope you are successful in getting aid from Africa, in the meantime, since keeping Hermione at Hogwarts, close to Snape is the need of the hour, and as dramatic as it sounds, giving those two married, I mean if Minerva is hell-bent on it, I am sure it is not just her being sentimental, she will have very strong factual reasons for wanting it, something, she is not able to speak of...I will convince the other board members on allowing Hermione to step in as the next transfiguration Professor. But that does also mean she has to be fit enough to take classes. The New session starts in one and a half months. And I cannot keep this whole thing a secret from Molly. Just make sure to inform us, when we could see her.”

“Arthur, we will have to wait and trust me, apart from the confusion that might arise with the two names, I don’t see why the board will object since the whole world is singing praises of Ermin Oher Genarg’s revolutionary research works.” 

When the Minister was about to touch the international portkey, an African mask of the size of a keychain, the Weasley patriarch had called him,” So is it true,” thankfully to the darkness, Shacklebolt could not see his blushing red face,” Snape is smitten?”

Shacklebolt had chortled, “Oh, yes, they both really made a good picture of a melodramatic lover holding his fainted beloved in his strong arms.”

When the Minister of Magic disappeared, Arthur Weasley had run his fingers through his already tousled hair muttering to himself, “Snape is smitten, The Severus Snape is Smitten, what would Molly have to say to that! Merlin’s saggy pants, Snape is smitten!”


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Percy Weasley turned into the ideal son that Arthur and Molly always wanted him to be. In the absence of Bill who had to divide most of his time between his Gringotts secret missions and his growing family, Charlie in Romania, George moving out and handling his already popular Joke shop and Ron settling down in Ireland for good and playing for the Kenmare Kestrels, the odd son of the Weasley brood had chosen to stay close to his parents, especially his mother. Four things had wretched the formidable Molly Weasley- the battle at Hogwarts, the death of Fred, and the rollercoaster that George went through emotionally, Ron and his promiscuous tendencies and the sudden disappearance of Hermione Granger.

Having assured Madam Sprouts that, he will be back with the information on Flinch Fletchley, he had rushed to change into his official robes. He would owl Dean Thomas, his undersecretary later in the early hours of the morning to inform him of the preliminary facts. On his way back he found Ginny standing at the door of his parent's bedroom looking inside with sad eyes. Softly walking up to her, he stood behind. Being taller he could easily see three sleeping forms on top of the bed.

Without turning back Ginny whispered," Did you ever imagine you will see a Malfoy, a Potter, and a Lupin cuddling together and fast asleep on Mum and Dad's bed, here in the Burrow?" The brother had hugged his sister and planting a kiss on her forehead muttered, "Never in my dreams, Gin." Heaving a sigh, he closed the door softly and engulfed the shivering woman into a bear hug. Holding on to him, Ginny cried on, till her tears dried away. He finally asked," As they described, I can imagine how horrid it looked, how is Harry?"

Wiping her tears with her free hand Ginny muttered, "Definitely shaken, he always thought he was like a big brother to her. The moment he was certain, it was Hermione, he had immediately stepped into his brotherly shoes and tailed after her. It was actually very strange you know. Snape carrying Hermione in his arms, Harry and Blaise flanking them and Crookshanks leading the way!"

"So, you didn't have time to talk to him?"

Sniffing, wiping her nose with the handkerchief that Percy conjured up, she said," No, I just informed him that I will bring the kids to Burrow and came here. Since we were meeting late into the night, we got the kids into the castle. We told them it was a sleepover and had the elves supervise while the meeting took place. Percy, he could not even utter a word, he was so shocked, he just nodded and I know, he is terrified at this moment."

Drawing soothing circles on her back he hugged her again and whispered," Well, we will handle this Gin. Just take a little nap. You got to be strong not only for Harry but also for Hermione. Since Ron…"

Gin had grimaced, pulling herself away, she muttered bitterly," Don't say his name, no friend does that, Percy, your true friends don't take advantage of you and then bad mouth about you when you are not even around to defend yourself. Mum and Dad taught us better."

Rubbing her face, she smiled back, "Sorry, I didn't…Merlin's balls! Perce, I utterly ruined your robes," bringing out her wand she muttered a scourgify spell and the wet patches disappeared.

Percy groaned good-naturedly," There, now you took away my chance to flaunt to the world how wonderful a brother I am, that I allow my baby sister to cry buckets of tears in my arms".

She laughed at that," You know, you are doing good, you got a bit of both Ron's whining and Fred's theatrics fused together."

"George, Bill, and Charlie say the same thing, I guess I should not have stuck my nose into books so much."

Patting her brother's arm, Ginny kissed his cheek and hugged him," No Perce, you needed that, or else you would not have achieved so much in life, we are all proud of you, yup, you were a pain in the arse at times, well most of the times, but you are always my brother. "Shoving him off to the flight of stairs that led down to the living area she added, "Now leave, or you will make me mop on your Ministry robes once again." When he was halfway down, she called out, "And, don't worry, I will handle Mum."

* * *

Hermione could distinctly remember that moment when she had set foot in England. It started with a stabbing sensation in her heart and at the same time her muscles had screamed in agony. The Minister had brought along an advanced version of an international portkey that helped in transferring families with seriously ill babies to hospitals. These new-age portkeys were made to provide safe and quick evacuation options for the wounded thereby strengthening the magical law enforcement wing of the ministry. Even then, she felt raw pain right at the center of her chest. But there was no sign of getting splinched! She did not mention it to Blaise because he would get worried.

When McGonagall had touched her, the dueling magical fields trapped in her body read it as an underlying, retaliated, and recoiled after. For long, the only thing she could think _, "I am on fire."_ Her blood was boiling, her cells were bubbling and she would soon, very soon turn into vapor. Will she die just like this? This time Ojmir Oher Genarg was not here to help her. She was not in her animagus form which could help her reserve some of her magical energy. She was in her human form. She could hear Blaise's voice among many others. But he was not Ojmir. _"No one here was aware of soul magic…"_ As ripples of crackling magical energies rocked her prone body, she wished for death this time. This is too much! maybe, maybe death could ease this pain?

There was a voice rolling in the air around her, a very familiar one. It kept screaming for her, it kept crying out her name, "Hermione, Hermione. Please, please talk to me. Please, please, Merlin, please! No, not now, when I can see you, no, don't please." In one moment, it was like she was drowning in molten lava, and the very next she felt like getting plunged into a freezing lake. It was still burning. But the scorching heat slowly gave way to waves of numbness that jolted her core, which tore away the pain and crushed it with its roaring waves. She was in his arms.

As he held her, nestling her close to his racing heart, she could hear that endearing voice once again, "Hold on, have courage, have courage, my dear have courage." Rubbing her cheek over something soft and silky, she relished the lingering echo vibrating in her mind. Her nostrils flared with renewed hope. She inhaled deeply. The burst of air that invaded her constricted airways gave her hope in utter darkness. The smell carried the flavor of a man whose skin had myriad essences of potions embedded within the pores, who smelt of sweat, of sun, of candle wax, of books, and of promises of sweet and tender love. She hated it even when it started giving her strength, even when she was dragged away from the open jaws of death, she felt her heart lurch and twist in pure distrust. Still when his deep voice rose from the pit of his stomach, rolling through his vocal cords, tumbling through his thin lips, their taste still embossed in her mind, she found herself ensnared in its warmth. "Where does it hurt, what can I do to make it stop, tell me where does it hurt, Hermione?"

Oscillating between the realms of consciousness and unconsciousness, she understood the constant rhythm of a person walking. Her body relished the steady sway, the comfort, and safety of those thin yet firm arms gave her. Relief coursed through her form liberating her from that fatal constriction and enlivened her cells with every passing minute. His proximity excited her, and her mind kept on lashing at her conscience. _"Vile, vile, unholy, Vile thoughts, to think of an evil, greasy git cheated hell and cheated Death. Rot, rot, he should have been left to rot in a grave. Traitor, Killer!"_

* * *

Snape gave one long frightening look at Minerva McGonagall and strode to her office, throwing floo powder and shouting at the fireplace "Hospital wing" he had vanished into the green flames. His heart was beating too fast. He took short breathes just to stay up on his feet. Minerva, Minerva, no, can't be…not so soon, not now, when he needed her as a friend, as a family, as a foster mother or sister- did it matter, the thing he knew, after Albus Dumbledore, the fierce Gryffindor witch was his anchor.

He had felt the shift of the moods, the moment he reappeared into the Hospital Wing. He walked straight up to Hermione's white enclosure. Shifting the white barrier and entering the small space, the wave of pure hatred struck him first. Reeling on his feet he grabbed at the footboard of her bed to steady himself. Struggling to breathe he managed to convey, "Deputy Headmistress…" But the cold and distant raspy voice had shocked him," I know she wants to see both of us. After all, we do have one more matter to resolve. With unsteady steps, he reached for her, his instincts screaming at him. "She hates me? Why does she hate me so much?" Both Blaise and Poppy exchanged uncomfortable looks when the man hoisted the frail woman in his arms and started walking away. Poppy had pushed Blaise, and the young man obediently followed his former Head of the House.

Severus Snape could hear everything that the Italian and his professors were speculating about. Old ways of studying Magic, how little did he know of that! He had very little idea of the way magic was taught in Africa. The school was never forthcoming in sharing their mode of teaching in the first place. A lion's share of the education was conducted orally. And if any teacher kept a note of it, it was in their native languages, which no one showed much interest in getting translated.

 _And Hermione had somehow mastered most of them! Of course, she had with that unsatiated appetite for knowledge, there was no stopping her._ He was proud of her, though he never let it slip in case the children of Deatheaters smelt a rat and rushed to inform back to their parents of Snape's questionable intentions. He held her tighter, though her arms around his neck, showed no signs of life. Her eyes refused to look at him and were closed shut. She had been biting at her lips. Blaise and Poppy had managed to help her within the long shroud that covered every bit of her. She did not look like Hermione. Her skin was patched and scaly her face shrunk to the extent where it framed her skull perfectly. And the worse, she had no hair, gone was her bushy, thick mane. Swallowing once again, he tightened his hold, thinking, yet, he wanted to love her.

Thoughts of Hermione could make Snape forget the harsh realities baring their teeth at him, but the Scottish old woman and her meddlesome attitude, which she had surely borrowed from their common former colleague, angered him. Her approaching demise tore his mind. Struggling to stay afloat in his personal tempest of emotions, Severus Snape had yet another weird thought, "What if for once I was not who I am, but a completely different person? Would have Fate looked the other way and allowed me to escape into oblivion?" Staring ahead, he kept climbing up the many stairs, chanting, "Evil never sleeps, evil never sleeps, oh dear, that is evil who never sleeps."

If he had looked down even for once, he would have seen two things. The woman in his arms was looking up at him, studying his sharp features minutely with lips apart. Though displeasure and hatred hovered in the mists of her chocolate brown eyes, her cheeks had started filling up. A bit of a swell and a tinge of pink and red blush over them. She was truly the picture of contradiction now. Her transparency showed her bare soul, giving a face to her magic. On the order hand, the gradually developing tinge of warm pink and red muscle, over which flesh and skin started developing at the same pace a flower blossom or a leaf is born in Spring brought Hope closure to its home. Even in this hour of Death, the urge to live on was burning steady and determined.

* * *

A/N: My hometown was hit with the worst super cyclone ever documented in the Bay of Bengal. I was quite disturbed the whole day, my folks are safe, but with COVID-19 and now this, I really don't know what else is in store for all of us. I just kept writing, to stop things from affecting me too much. I am certain this would also be a dull chapter. I badly want to get back to the other stories, but I need things to look up now. Hunting for the silver lining.


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Same as the chapters prior to this one.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

This time Hermione Granger of Hogwarts whose other name was Ermin Oher Genarg was awake. Secluded in Headmaster Severus Snape's arms, she could steal glances at the high ceilings of the castle. The Uagadou Magical School was primarily made out of wood and mud walls. And instead of ancient artifacts, they had a collection of tribal weapons, animal skins pinned up and the walls and the ceiling were magically painted in natural colors that depicted tribal scenes, or vibrant faces of animals and birds, sunrise, and sunset. Her room too had them. But the one right above her bed was her favorite.

There were so many nights she could not afford to sleep. Nightmares, terrible things done to innocent people, a legion of utter evil laughing together, their voices ringing through dark corridors of unknown manors and houses, she didn't even visit in her life kept her wide awake. It was a painting of a panther. Jade black coat with a streak of blue and white. But it was the eyes that had kept her company. A pair of the deep black sea of swirling whirlpools. Quiet and pensive, captivating, and melancholic. That panther reminded her so much of him, yet she could not turn away from it, she could not dare to put a white screen over it in fear that it might vanish the very next moment.

Now that she was more alert, awake, and had little trouble in breathing, she realized Severus Snape did not just dash through the corridors of Hogwarts. Yes, right now, he might have to slow down his pace, but he had this unique rhythm. While studying here, she did notice how he moved. As a student she thought he simply flew over the stone floors, but Snape did nothing like that. He was light-footed. That gave him the advantage of making the least noise. His gait had this continual flow of fluidity, and with his singular themed attire of deep navy blue or black, he could merge with the perennial darkness that this old castle loved to hold on to. He watched over others like an elusive panther.

He was definitely strong, lean but lethal, sly, and spirited. Above all that he had the strongest heart, that hummed right next to her ear. Thud, thud, thud. Like those slow drums that students played and danced around a huge bonfire during harvesting festivals after the sultry African sun had set and the evening rain had washed away the broken lines over the dried-up courtyard mud. He looked alive, serene, soft, and young. Those hard lines of worry and those wrinkles of untimely aging had smoothened out. He was no longer as colorless as white bed linen, instead, there was a little pinkish touch to his skin. There were no dark circles, but she knew, he hardly slept. His long forlorn sighs reached her ears even over mountains, oceans, and deserts.

This youthful version of Severus Snape was enchanting. She realized he didn't need to be meaty, his agility and his dry humor, his sharp mind, and in-depth knowledge gave him a character of his own. He was handsome inside out. The world had left millions of scars over his outer layer, torn holes as deep as his mind or heart went. But in front of his indomitable will power their sharp weapons were blunt and worthless. Her eyes took in the exciting picture his lips alone painted. Gods! why did they call him emotionless, the vampire of the dungeons! His every emotion turned into vivid reflections that moved scene by scene over his black glassy eyes. His thin lips would enact the most volatile ones through tiny twitches. If his eyes were shrouded his lips become the imitators of his emotions.

These were lips that engulfed her, consumed her, and stole her peace of mind, making her their prisoner for the rest of her life. How many times did they part to allow those terrible words to hit her hard, mock her intelligence, and disparage her in front of everyone? Still, she now knew how he would watch her work on her essays in her own hidden corner in the library. He never said that he cared. She now knew how he feared for their lives as Harry Ron and she had sneaked out of the castle and had gone to the shrieking shack looking for Sirius Black. She was thankful that he had discovered them. Even today, those unseen images of him trying to mend his own wounds standing in front of his bathroom mirror, made her weep. There were nights when he could not even lay down. The mere contact with the surface of the bed would open up the freshly sealed wounds made by barbed lashes. Before she could stop herself, she made the mistake of giving her shock a sound of its own. She gasped at his returning displeasure, those words, "Evil never sleeps" pricked at her heart, closing her eyes tightly shut, she kept fighting the long battle against the malice that her mind kept sprouting forth and the sorrowful echo of her bruised heart," what a thankless life this brightest star of the magical world was forced to lead."

* * *

When Percy Weasley and Pomona Sprouts finally apparated right into the back alley of Justin Finch Fletchley's one-room apartment block, apart from smelling dumpsters and three thoroughly surprised cats there was no soul around. Percy, having dealt with Muggles at close quarters, had helped the professor dress into simple plainclothes that would help her mix well into a crowd of busy Londoners. Anyone in passing would greet her as a happy-faced old relative, who lived with her cats and dogs, spending her time in either gardening or contributing to community services. The herbology professor had filled him in with other details that the official documents of Mr. Flinch Fletchley did not throw light on. "Fletchley has voluntarily given up the magical world, declaring that he had enough adventures for a lifetime. Justin is treated as an outcast by his own family. To them he is a freak. He has decided to rather enjoy being just a normal muggle. Do muggle things and pursue his other passion- art. So, he lives all by himself and has two jobs. Works at the Marriage register's office and at night works for so publishing company they call it freelancing, though I don't know what kind of a work that is."

The witch and the wizard were about to walk out of the alley when a man with a filled-up bin bag walked in and habitually lifted the dumpster lid to throw it inside. They stood still frozen in one place, but the newcomer had turned at them and yelped.

"Geez, gods, Merlin's beards, Madam Sprouts!" Throwing his hand over his mouth, then holding the same hand away and coughing and hecking, because he had been holding the trash with that, he peered back at his ex-head of the House who grimaced and apologized, "Hello, Mr. Justin Finch Fletchley, I didn't mean to surprise you." Looking over her shoulder, Justin noticed Percy was still holding his wand out and barked, "Hey, keep that away, there are kids here, who have the weirdest ideas. But, please follow me, or else you will find yourself being shoved around like ragged dolls, teenagers these days are an utter nuisance. You were lucky madam Sprouts, we were a better lot, trust me we indeed were."

Finally settled in what was like an elongated shoebox of living space, both the professor and ministry official looked around as the owner of the house, made tea for them. Madam Sprouts was quite taken aback by the many caricatures' images hanging around. Noticing a huge tilted table pulled right up to the only big window cum balcony, she walked up to it. The desk had a high stool next to it and there were several sheets of paper with half-drawn images of people, scenes, and animals.

Overwhelmed, the woman spoke aloud, "I never knew…"

Justin chuckled as he handed her a cup of tea with two short biscuits placed beside a small spoon on the saucer, "That I can draw. Well, that's my fault Madam, I never told anyone. And thank you for those letters, now I am so used to them, I look forward to seeing a barn owl bring them on every first Saturday of the month. My people will have nothing to do with me, therefore, you see, I live here, but I am happy," Turning to Percy, he nodded," Something grave must have happened, or else I would not have a Department Head of the Ministry of Magic and a professor of Hogwarts in my one-room apartment of Hampstead" When Percy's brow shot up, he chuckled again, "Relax, Mr. Weasley I still subscribe to both the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. Hogwarts was always a home to me."

Percy had lowered his empty cup on the small center table and cleared his throat," We came here on business Mr. Flinch FLetchley."

The owner had raised his hands up and conceded, "Please, It's Justin, those titles no longer define me much anyways." Pomona had smiled and offered, "You see Justin, we came to you for help."

"Help? Tell me what can I do? I will do anything though Madam, you do remember…"

Searching in her long coat, the old woman brought out a long box," Yes, you had left your wand with me after you got your job at the registrar's office. Here I got it with me."

Concerned the young man had leaned forward, "Something very serious must have happened, do I need to rehearse my magical spells because I am quite out of practice."

Percy had managed to smile, this man knew how to lighten the mood," No, Justin, the thing we might need your help in is to officiate a wedding in the muggle way." Justin sat back and studied both the witch and the wizard sitting in front of him. "Can I ask if this is going to be a cover-up marriage-only-papers thing…"

Pomona had cut in, "No, it is going to be quite straightforward, at least if we are looking at the technicalities. If it comes to it, which I am, say about, ninety percent certain, we don't need to worry about the legalities."

Squaring his shoulders, rubbing his finger on his lips, Justin spoke slowly, "Technicalities...so you want muggle-born witch and a wizard," when Madam Sprouts had jerked her head unconsciously, he corrected himself," Or either two half-bloods or one-half blood and one muggle-born...but then," pointed at both the Herbology professor and the ministry official, he leaped out of his single sofa," You both are here at the dead of the night because Snape wants to get married!" The excited man had started pacing up and down the width of the room, clapping his hands, then abruptly kneeling in front of a bewildered Percy, he exclaimed, "I am in. Honestly, I always wanted to do something for that man who did so much for all of us."

Madam Sprouts, still holding on to the man's abandoned wand, became quite emotional," Justin it's not just for Snape." Growing solemn Justin had looked at both the visitors when Percy spoke, "Minerva McGonagall is not well and she won't be getting well ever. It's her last wish to see Snape married. But there might be a slight complication with that. We think the muggle alternative will be safe for both the bride and the groom. And a simple registered marriage will not draw much attention, though we will have to make things public once we figure out what to say exactly."

Flopping back on his abandoned chair, Justin's jovial eyes grew sad," Professor McGonagall, I can't believe it, she was few of the constant teachers, unbiased, stern yet endearing, I always looked forward to transfiguration classes," rubbing his hands over his eyes, he asked, " fine, I would need some documents, preferably original but in this case, even doctored ones would do. Um, I need to ask this, umm, who is the bride?"

Percy was bracing up for this singular moment, swallowing hard, he quietly replied, "Hermione Jean Granger." Justin Flinch Fletchley grew still, his mouth opened and closed several times. But then he dashed out of the chair and rushed inside a room that could only be a closet because Percy was certain the long sofa he was sitting on, was a new variety of muggle furniture that could unfold into a single cot. Sounds of cases being opened and closed shut came from within, while both Pomona and he exchanged concerned looks.

The man came out and shoved a bunch of papers at Percy, grinning like a March hare, he excitedly added, " Well, give this to her and tell her, she can drop in any time and collect her house keys," noticing the baffled looks on both the other faces, he beamed, " You see when I was looking for a place to live, her house was listed up. So, I asked the dealer. It seems like the family that moved in after the Grangers disappeared, felt wary of it. I can understand, must be those lurking death eaters. But none of those are around. They are gone, dead, and done away with. Soon I not only bought this one but bought that too. I make sure to get that placed cleaned up once every month, you know, just to keep it ready, in case she comes back and needs a place to stay. The life she left behind so suddenly has surely changed so much, that she would need to adjust…" Justin couldn't manage to complete the sentence, because he had an armful of Pomona Sprouts, weeping over his loungewear, muttering all the while, "I am so proud of you, what a fine man, what a fine man you have become. I am so proud."

* * *

Severus Snape had helped Hermione settle down on a cushioned chair beside Minerva McGonagall's bedside and he himself had walked around and settled close to the old woman's feet, taking her frail hand within his large palm. Minerva was truly struggling to breathe, but she managed to gather her strength. Calling out to the mournful Headmaster, she urged, "Severus, Hermione, first of all, if you can, please forgive me, for hiding some secrets from both of you. But now, I don't have much time left. Hermione, don't blame yourself for things that happened, because you cannot be blamed for most of it. The elders made mistakes, things they did thinking were right under the circumstances, well let's just say instead they made grave mistakes. I confess. I am sorry. "

Snape tried to shake his head, but the ailing woman squeezed his palm to make him listen, " I know dear boy, you did not open the list I gave to you. Please for my sake, will you read it out loud." Hesitant, the man had looked at the deputy headmistress, and glancing sideways at Hermione who sat motionless, her eyes watching Minerva all this while, he brought out the said parchment from within his breast pocket. Trying not to cry, he gulped down. Holding the letter open, he gasped and looked back at Minerva, whose stern eyes were staring back at him. "Severus Snape, I asked you to read it aloud."

With an uncharacteristically shaky voice, the man read, trying hard not to look at the stoic woman sitting across the bed," Severus Snape my last wish is to see you married to Miss Hermione Granger".

Minerva pushed herself up, trying to extract the much-awaited promise from the Headmaster. "Answer me, Snape, will you?"

Even as Snape continued to sit dumbfounded, ashen and utterly shocked with such a request, he heard Hermione speak out in her same monotone, raspy voice. "I accept your second and last command, Madam. I will marry Headmaster Severus Snape."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: the same as the last chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hermione Granger was acutely aware of the sea of emotions rocking Headmaster Severus Snape from within. Perhaps that was why, he had to swallow so hard, blink a number of times, look at her frequently, and ended up just nodding at the deputy headmistress in acceptance of his turn of fate. But her formidable former Head of the House was not having a gesture for an answer, she wanted to hear his acceptance in his own voice. The young woman didn't turn her head to look at the man instead she kept her eyes glued to the closed window near the head of the four-poster bed. Even in the flickering candle lights, his reflection was as clear as the reflection of a warm morning sky.

With a shuddering breath, the man replied," If that is what both of you agree and insist on, I will marry Miss Granger." His words were blatant, but the emotions both his face and his eyes played along, assured Minerva McGonagall, he will stand by Miss Granger till the very end. The woman slagged back on the bed, feeling too tired to carry on. Her eyes sorted for her brightest student. She managed to say, "I will hold you on to your promise, don't disappoint me. You know why? I think you will find it if you look right here," pointing her finger over where Hermione' heart was beating steadily, she let her hand fall over the covers and mumbled, "I want to rest now."

When he had turned to look at her, he found her standing up already and making her way to the door very slowly. Her apathy and coldness did hurt and confused him, but all along he kept on telling him mind," She knew me only as a terrible man, a cruel teacher." Shrugging off the growing self-doubt, he informed the deputy headmistress that he will send for Poppy immediately. And got up to trail behind the woman who was going to be his wife very soon.

As her hand touched the doorknob, she stopped and tilted her head to the side. Knowing that he was right behind and aware that McGonagall was too far to overhear she demanded, gritting her teeth," We need to speak in private right now." Severus, shocked and perturbed by the tone once again, muttered back," Fine, my office is empty and the portraits can leave if I ask them too."

* * *

Mrs. Luna Malfoy, Professor Filius Flitwick, and mediwitch Poppy Pomphrey were gathered around the latter's open office space right next to the Floo connection. From where she sat, Luna could see the surface of a bare wall behind which she knew was Severus Snape's secret healing room. Without turning to see what the other two were whispering about she spoke aloud," We need to keep that room functional from now on."

Poppy looked up and following Mrs. Malfoy's line of sight, she too looked at the bare wall after sighing deeply," Yes, perhaps, that will be useful from now on. I will need to talk to Mr. Zabini. Severus has to sign the contract with the man and officially employ him. Never expected them to turn into such fine examples. The boy was always too quiet and observant. He lived in the shadows of Draco, but he was never up to mischief. When he visited young Mr. Malfoy afraid the man had a close brush with death, he was respectful and left as soon as I asked. Even with his air of indifference, Mr. Zabini showed a rare gesture of solidarity."

"Poppy, you are right, I too have seen that boy, looking out for the younger students, discreetly jinxing pranksters to break off fights. He too had some interesting spells up his sleeves, own that I can recall. I confess my Raven acted brashly at times, but Zabini never allowed himself to get trampled. He stayed clear of brawls, kept his nose in his books, had fun with other Slytherin. To be honest, he was also a step ahead, intuitive, observant, and mature. See how far he has come. I am truly proud of him. "

Wriggling her fingers together Poppy finally broke down, "Filius, I don't feel too hopeful. The other day, Minerva mentioned in passing, Hermione's mentor and adoptive father, Ojmir Oher Genarg is not well. If we consider everything that the girl has been working on for the time she has spent in Africa, you will see, most of it is to do with soul magic. I don't think Minister Shacklebolt can bring in much help. I confess I have no knowledge as a healer regarding damages made to the soul. In such circumstances, Mr. Zabini will be most valuable. Because, how helpful could Mr. Genarg be when he is too ill to travel?"

Luna broke in the pensive mood with her dreamy voice, "Even in times of despair, love in itself proves to be the most powerful magic." From the portrait of Dilys Dervent, former headmaster Albus Dumbledore added, surprised the group mildly, "That Mrs. Malfoy is one cardinal truth of life."

The floo connection activated and the three staff members of Hogwarts had stood up righting their robes expecting Minister Shacklebolt's face to pop up. But it was Harry Potter's face that became visible instead. Madam Pomphrey, Pomona, and I are coming along." And a few seconds later the young man was helping Madam Sprouts out of the fireplace. Finding herself an empty chair, the herbology professor settled herself and took a deep breath. Without must preamble, she started," I flooed to Minerva's chambers' straight from the Burrows. But it so seems Minerva was at last succeeded in accosting the two alone. Harry, here was literally quaking and Mr. Malfoy was no better. It so seems Hermione has really found a wonderful friend in Mr. Zabini. Merlin! That young man could kill with just cold glares. Takes after Severus. Left the two friends alone. Funny, Mr. Longbottom was rather busy perusing Minnie's library intently. Poppy could you please give me some Pepper up potions?"

Gulping down the offered potion the woman continued," Well, we were lucky with our little adventure to the Muggle World." She beamed back victoriously and told them all that happened at the Burrow and how eager was Mr. Fllinch Fletchley in helping out with this little matter.

Luna sincerely added after the woman had ended the rather fantastic tale with a happy note," Thank you Madam for taking the kids to the Burrows," Harry Potter too nodded. The Hufflepuff head of the house patted the young man's hand and said, 'Shush now, you people have a lot on your plates already. And always remember Hogwarts functions as a big family. Now, now, buckle up young man, you need to be strong for that friend of yours. She might seem distant and strange but she will need someone to lean on. And Severus might have mellowed down, but he can still be a snarky man. So, when she looks around for help you must be present, do you understand?"

Potter could just manage to mutter," Yes, I...she can always count on me, though…" he trailed off. The gathered wizards and witches knew those thoughts as clear as the day, will this cold, distant, stoic Hermione Granger ever warm up to them?

Poppy mentioned as stood up and gathering a basket full of various potions she walked up to the fireplace," Well, I better head back to her quarters. though I doubt whether they will be of any help any more. Minerva is truly sinking. And if those two ends up acting like bumbling baboons I can be of some help to both Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Blaise Zabini was intuitive enough to understand there were more things happening around him which were going to shock him very soon. From the corner of his eyes, he watched both Draco and Harry Potter share concerned looks now and then. He had also caught them stealing fugitive glances at the closed door of the deputy headmistress's bed-chamber. Even the headmaster looked wary. He knew his head of the house well enough. And he knew Hermione Granger too well to at least understand that whatever these staff members of Hogwarts were worrying about might have a long-lasting effect on his patient. Longbottom on the other side of the room had literally glued his nose to the long well-equipped bookcase of the Gryffindor transfiguration professor. He thought to himself and bit his cheek in annoyance, "it was only been a handful of minutes and these three are acting like we are sitting right on top of an explosive device." He had vowed never to leave Hermione's side and being refused from entering the bed-chamber along with Granger sounded too foreboding. He thought again," why even these three were kept out and why the hell, are they at tenterhooks!"

He said nothing when Madam Sprouts arrived and left with Potter via the floo connection. Longbottom might as well get attached to the bookcase! And why the hell, Draco was sweating! Narrowing his eyes into thin slits Blaise continued to sizzle at his corner of the sofa.

The moment Madam Pomphrey stepped in, she felt she must have stepped inside a very hot cauldron. Neville Longbottom had cleverly stayed clear off the cold war being waged by the two Slytherins. Unconsciously the woman had stared long enough at the closed door and gulped down. She had just turned to Malfoy and offer him a curt nod when Blaise jumped up and yelled at all of them.

Blaise couldn't hold it together anymore and growled, "What? What is it? What are you people hiding now? Why are you all looking at that door now and then? What is happening inside?"

No even bothered to get a lucid answer in returned he strode up to the door to knock hard on the wooden surface. His fist was raised in mid-air when it was pulled open from inside and Hermione Granger with Severus Snape standing right behind her looked back at him questioningly.

Ignoring Zabini, Snape chose to address Poppy, "She was asking for you, she was feeling quite exhausted, Poppy why don't you step in?

Without sparing a word for the other three men, Hermione made an effort to walk away but she started swaying on her weak knees inside. Both Zabini and Poppy had leaped forward, but Severus had timely grabbed hold of her arm and had easily picked her up in his arms.

Put out with the turn of events, ashamed at her failing strength all she could do was resort back to keeping her eyes shut. Trying not to look too hurt in front of all his staff, he schooled his features and informed, "Miss Granger and I will be at the Headmaster's office. If Shacklebolt comes back in the meanwhile do inform us. "

Blaise had cut in desperately, "I will come with you, she goes not look good enough."

But Hermione snapped at him, "No. Leave us alone".

Though the others were shocked by such public rebuke, Blaise pressed on, "Fine, you can have your private conversation, but I will wait by the Gargoyle statue, just in case."

Gritting his teeth, she bit back, "Fine."

Snape just nodded at Draco giving him the unspoken permission to join in. The young potion master was smart enough to hold back Zabini, who seemed to have started caring about his future wife more than a friend. As he began the long trek up to his Gargoyle office, Severus wondered, Hermione Granger was rather lucky. Even if she had no one familiar in this magical world, she had earned the brotherly friendship of Potter and the Weasleys. And when she had decided to run away, Blaise Zabini had smoothly walked into her life to fill up the empty space where once Potter stood.

As he stepped into the corridor to his office, he squared his shoulders thinking, this was the first time since her return they would be all alone. How was he going to rein in those emotions that were making him giddy? What would she have to say to him? Will she be laying down stringent conditions? He realized, for now, all he wanted was to hold her, just like this. No, his arms were not aching, his back was not complaining, his legs were not throbbing. It was his heart that was alive, once again and it was because he was having the luxury to be this close to her within such a short time since her arrival back into his life.


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: the same as the last chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Leaving both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini near the ominous Gargoyle statue, Headmaster Severus Snape continued up the swirling staircases with Hermione Granger secured in his arms. It was not until he had reached the closed door to his office and the man turned and muttered," I will have to make you wait here. Do you think you can stand or maybe even lean against the wall…"?

Hermione had shifted grimacing, her displeasure throwing him off once again. Tersely she replied," Put me down." He allowed her to slip off his arms, but she protested when he tried to help her lean over the wall. Shaking his head, instead, he unlocked the office door and walked instead. Schooling his features, he looked up and about. All the portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses were staring back at him. Soon their exciting chattering filled the room. "Who is that lady you carried about in your arms?" "What business does she have here at Hogwarts" and "why is Blaise Zabini trailing her like a lost puppy?" "How is Minerva doing, poor thing, must be some dark magic that the visitor had…"

Clearing his voice, he spoke over the din, "That is enough, I will explain everything to you all, but for now, please leave this room and go to your other portraits, but remember don't utter a word to anyone." The portraits had grunted and grumbled but one by one each one of them had left. Former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's portrait was there in place but Severus had jinxed it. A thick magical shroud covered it making it the figure in it incapable of seeing or hearing anything that transpired in the room. Once sure that he was truly all alone, he had quietly opened the door and allowed the woman waiting outside to walk in.

Being close to Snape had truly given her strength and added to her unpredictable mood swings. She had hobbled up to the glass enclosure where the sorting hat was kept. Severus watched her warily. Unsure of how to address the situation, he tried to be civil, "Would you like to sit or…" Her piercing answer bruised his already aching heart, "Being civil does not suit you, Severus Snape."

Having put up with enough of her snarky attitude, Snape had marched up to her and had grabbed at her arm by force. But her other hand had swung hard simultaneously. His head had snapped at one side as his ears rang and his cheek burnt with a resounding slap. Shocked for merely a couple of seconds, Snape had turned menacingly, but Hermione Granger had peeled off her robes, baring most parts of her limbs, her neck, and legs for his eyes. Bewildered by the sight, he realized he should be looking away. But those patches of healed up skin and flesh dotting the larger transparent exposed body held him rooted.

She lashed at him, much in the way he had during his troubled years working here as a potion master. "You are drooling like a dog, panting like a bitch in heat, each time you look at me. This silliness stops now. I am not beautiful. By acting like a blushing teenager around me, you are insulting both of us. Stop this nonsense."

He narrowed his eyes, rubbing his aching cheek, he gritted his teeth and warned," How dare you…who do you think you…"

But she had interrupted the rising triad, "Just because I agreed to marry does not mean…"

He had stepped closer and yelled back," Yes, it does not mean you will talk to me in this manner, at the end of the day, I demand to be respected!"

"Oh! Well, Headmaster Snape, you are respectable enough," she mocked.

"No wife of mine will be allowed to speak to me like…"

"Like what, you think you get to kiss me just once and leave me mooning over you for the rest of my life...I am marrying you, Severus Snape, because Deputy Headmistress, my former head of the house, a person who loves me like a mother, wants me to. Because she thinks at her deathbed, that you are smart enough in figuring out what is happening with me because I am running out of time because Ermin Oher Gengarg cannot afford to die in oblivion, because…I hate you already, I hate this fact that I had to come to you for help, I hate the fact that I have to marry you of all the people, I hate...to the world we might become a married couple, but behind the doors, I demand to be left to myself. We are two people who are not meant to be. I won't even dream of sleeping with you…because."

Saying those words was getting too difficult for her. Her head was throbbing, her blood was blooding up once again. But she had to push him away. She had to keep him at a safe distance or else he might as well, share McGonagall's fate.

Her emotions rolled over both of them making him wince but he could not stare away because Hermione had brought her palms up and had channeled her magic at the nearest bay window. Before he could whip out his wand or come up with a wandless spell or erect a protection shield, he had to duck his head, as millions of shreds of broken glass were hurling in all directions with thunderous crashing sound reverberating through the large room. Her simultaneous deafening scream had forced him to grab her and rollover, shielding her from the rest of the impact.

He waited with bated breath, the sizzles of the powerful magic was still buzzing around when she spoke once again, trying hard not to choke on her words," You see, now you see, why you cannot love me. Now you see why I cannot give you what you ask for. You are already doing enough by accepting to marry me." she didn't realize when her slightly warm fingers came up to hold his ashen face. Her mere touch had made him quaver with strong urges. Delirious, she kept on blinking her eyes to fight off unconsciousness.

Severus relished this warmth radiating from her pale hand. He noticed she had already discarded her boots and gloves just to display her maladies to him in privacy. Her next words had made his whimper," At least you are alive, at least you found honor and respect, at least you are enjoying the years you lost to that horrid battle that took so much out of you…"

He couldn't put his finger on one salient emotion that made him hold her even closer and watch her face minutely. He had already wrapped his arm around her and the other palm was stroking her cheek with affection. This feeling of tenderness was not new. But the fact that he had stepped forward and made the move to show it to her was something magic needed to celebrate.

He really couldn't imagine how, but, the fact that she wanted him to live and enjoy life once again, had made him shudder. Though her aloofness and her terse disposition had put him wrong-footed, a ray of hope flickered in his eyes at that moment. Bending down slowly, he touched her lips with his. It was a chaste kiss. Tentative and hesitant. But he recognized those wild calls of passion ringing through his body that responded to this shy kiss. She was as still as a neglected sculpture of marble. Gliding the tip of his tongue over her soft lips, he grew impatient. Groaning in urgency, he tried to pry open those parted lips further, when her palms which had subconsciously come up to rest on his broad chest sizzling with angry magic and threw him across the room.

Like a fatally wounded beast, she bared her teeth, losing control over her magic, that thrashed about, and this time the window frames crumbled into dust, leaving gaping holes on the castle wall. Her voice sounded like long nails screeching against the black slate. "I will marry you but without love, care, and affection. I will marry you, but without the magic involved. We will live like two parallel lines that must never meet. Those are my conditions." Her head rolled over and she dropped on the ground with a loud thud.

Blaise Zabini watched his close friend Draco Malfoy gulp down several times as soon as the gargoyle statue shifted back in place. He had walked up to the shivering man and demanded, "Draco, for old times sake, tell me what is happening here?"

The older man looked everywhere trying to find a way to flee this inquisition, then finding none, he tried to shrug the man off, "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Really! Then tell me why was Madam Sprouts so worried after finding Snape and Granger having a private chat with Minerva? Or tell me why were only those two people allowed to get in and the rest of us were made to wait by the door? Why was the door so heavily guarded with both silencing spells and locking spells? Why was Potter so jumpy, Hell why are you behaving like this?" panting for breath he trailed off.

Shaking his head, Draco tried to plead his friend for some reprieve, "Blaise, I...I can't tell you, okay...because it is not my place to tell you. This has to do with Snape and Granger…"

The young Healer had stepped in Malfoy's personal face, bringing his nose inches away from the other, he demanded," Yes the same Granger, who happens to be under my care, the granger who is barely alive…"

A loud crashing sound and the subsequent grumbling noise that the Gargoyle made, had both of the men jump away. Blaise had brought out his wand and so had Malfoy, together they approached the statue. The Italian was first to speak," What just happened, Malfoy?" turning his head to the bewildered man he added, "Hermione! I need to get inside! Make this move! Malfoy, call for the Headmaster, now!"

Malfoy had raised his hand to calm the raging man, "Zabini, calm down, Snape...Snape can handle it did you see for yourself? Snape could neutralize whatever erratic magical nuisance was happening with Granger?"

That had the young healer's attention, knitting his brow trying to rein on his racing thoughts, he muttered," What are you trying to tell me, Draco? What are you clubbing both Hermione and Snape together? No, wait…" he had gasped as the epiphany struck home too hard," Snape, it was Snape...soul magic…"

Malfoy grabbed his friend and shook him hard." Stop, Blaise, stop...Snape, Severus has nothing to do with Granger's condition. None of us knew she was suffering until a few hours. Snape is not the villain in our lives. He is rather…"

Shrugging his arm off, Zabini had grabbed the next wall for support, his mind was reeling with new realizations. All the clues were in front of him, just that he had been blinded by his emotions, he got too close to his patient mentally to look at things dispassionately. Hadn't Sister Marge warned him! Soul magic, why was she so obsessed with it? Why did Old Wise insist on teaching her and her alone, while rejecting his own desire to learn it as well, citing excuses that were baseless!

An invisible magical force had knocked both the men off their feet and made the gargoyle jump aside, revealing the spiral staircase and sliding down a piece of a wooden door, which was a fragment of the entrance of the Headmaster's quarter. Both of them had only taken a couple of seconds to understand the gravity of the situation. Moments later they were racing up the spiraling stairs, which were no longer revolving. Blaise had leaped inside the office, panting and bent over his knees, Draco too had barged in. Zabini came to a skidding halt near the prone body of an unconscious Granger. Without wasting any time, he had picked her up and was making his way out of the ruined office. In passing, he spared a glance for the other two occupants. Snape, still shaken, had just offered a nod and Draco was on his knees trying to coax the man to get up.

It was a combination of both her rolling anger, her rejecting magic, her absolute hatred that had knocked him off his feet. He could feel the familiarity ringing under all of it. But even in this hour of absolute distress, Severus tried hard to remain ignorant. He had shrugged off his godson. The boy was truly concerned for his well being, but not now, not now, he was not in a position to tell him anything. Sprinting up to the huge gap in the wall where once the magnificent windows stood, Snape had stopped and turned halfway. Looking over his shoulders but trying hard to hide away his pain, he informed," She agreed. Arrange for the official proceedings. I want to be left alone, but send a Patronus, the moment Shacklebolt arrives."

Draco Malfoy watched with tears in his eyes as his godfather turned into a thick mist of swirling blackness and sailed out of the wide hole and disappeared into the night sky.


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The moment his feet touched the floor of the forest undergrowth, Severus Snape broke into a frenzied run. But he didn't have to go too far. Some large and heavy had collided with him, tackling him down in no time. Panting for breath he shook his head to free his face from his clumsy long strands and tried to press back into the wet hard floor in fright. Remus Lupin had pinned him down, his wet snort and bare fangs inches away from Severus's long nose. The Hogwarts Headmaster heard the other man's voice roll in his mind, "It is you, but why do you not smell the usual? What is happening at the castle tonight? Two explosions? What is going on Severus? I sense danger!"

Finally finding his wand, the man had sent a minor stunning spell throwing the huge wolf off his prone body. The beast did roll away yelping but snarled at him," We agreed 'not to cast spells' on each other."

Irritated and still out of breath Snape retorted," We also agreed about 'no tackling' each other unnecessarily!"

Still annoyed, the wolf gave up," My bad, I am sorry, though you hardly smell the same!"

"What smell! Are you night blind that you need to recognize me through my smell alone!"

Huffing in annoyance the wolf growled then changed the topic," Tell me what happened, I see you are otherwise intact, though you don't…"

"Yes! I got it; I DON'T SMELL the same." Rubbing his face, putting his wand back into his sleeve, he picked himself up and sat disregarding the wet and damp forest floor. Peering up at the black wolf who too had settled on his hind legs and was flicking his long ears once in a while Severus said at length," She is back."

He watched those ember eyes of the animal inflate and then his joyous voice sailed back," Minerva? Did you get a remedy? Minerva is…" Remus noticed the grimace on the face of his former colleague and stopped mid-sentence.

Severus nodded and supplied," Not her, Minnie... we are losing her indeed. I was talking about Hermione Granger." He briefly narrated what all had passed since he came back to Hogwarts. The wolf thankfully did not interrupt him but listened with acute attention making note of every small detail. When he had finished the wolf stood up and started walking away, turning his head halfway he spoke," Come along, we need a better place to talk about things in detail."

Severus Snape had been into the Forbidden Forest several times, especially to collect potion ingredients, but he was not a hitchhiker per se. His sense of adventure was limited to studying Human nature and the way the brain works. His study of natural secrets was restricted to chemical combinations and their interactions with natural ingredients under a specified lab environment. Thus, he was quite taken aback when Lupin led him to a small spring about half an hour of brisk walking through the dense ancient forest.

The wolf went ahead and drank some of the clear water. Without turning back to his human companion, he muttered," It's safe and healthy. Drink some and please rinse your face, you look worse to wear."

When both of them had finally settled next to each other, watching their own reflections rippling over the surface of the magical water, Lupin asked," What have you concluded out of all this?"

Heaving a sigh Snape mumbled," She is so like me, or let's just say, what I used to be before all this, I don't know exactly. She wants to say something to me or to Harry but something within her is making her react to everything adversely. She is cold like ice. Each time I touch her, she is so cold. Her expressions are cold, as if she is completely devoid of expressions, like a marble statue. But then when I removed myself...for example, Soon after she lost consciousness after her animagus transformation, I had carried her to the hospital wing, I don't know why I acted like that or why I had this urge to hold her hands within my palms and be with her. Remus, my touch makes her feel better though she refuses to accept it. " Rubbing his face, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, Snape muttered dispassionately," That clever witch, do you know what she had written in that letter I carried around in my robes all this while, she wrote-"My last wish is to see you married to Miss Hermione Granger".

The wolf had looked back at the man tilting his snort up but did not interrupt. Severus chuckled dryly," Yeah, I know what you will say, there you go, now the girl is here, Minerva has given her blessings, go ahead and marry her and enjoy your blissful married life. Let me inform you, Lupin, yes this Severus Snape will have to get married, but his to-be-wife has laid some conditions. We are to live like parallel lines and never interact." The raving man had broken down, weeping," And you know the saddest thing, I cannot say no to her. I cannot walk away. I cannot live without her. I am satisfied, why? come on, Lupin, ask me, why?"

"Because you will at least have her shadow to cherish in, her smell, her presence, and her name to bask in." Snape had hugged the wolf on his own and allowed himself to cry his heart out. Lupin was a companion, a reminder of a person who could have been a faithful friend and a spirit which could not cross over the veil. Severus found this juncture too painful to take pity on. He had warmed up to Lupin in his wolf form to honor the man, something he could never do while the man was in his human state.

When his sobs had subsided, the man felt self-conscious but Lupin had playfully nudged him and licked his face, and pawed his cheek to lift his spirits. Snape, somewhat embarrassed, had pushed him away, "Enough of that mutt act, get off me, I feel better."

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"From what I saw through your memories, throughout the series of events that occurred one after the other Granger does heal each time you touch her. I don't know what spell or curse it is. But like you have been saying for a while now, her obsessive study in soul magic tells me, it could be related to all of it. Snape, do you remember her face after you kissed her in your office?"

A little embarrassed initially, Severus was soon thinking more logically. He had exclaimed in a hushed tone," I saw the colour reappear on his cheeks!" turning at the wolf with wide eyes, Severus started breathing hard," What...what are you talking about?"

"I am just wondering, whether there is a possibility that the answer to your revitalized self and her subsequent withering away is linked in some way. I am also wondering if Minerva, Shacklebolt and Poppy know of something, which they are not privy to share with you," when the man had made an effort to speak, the wolf growled in frustration," Yes, Poppy because I don't remember a single bit of your memory hinting at her opposing anything and Shacklebolt is also involved, trust me he must be, he has to be. Above all, this marriage thing, why would Minerva force both of you to say yes, remember what Granger said the first time she referred to Minerva's letter...about the old witch wanted the young woman to comply with two requests. Snape, I think, you should not only agree to whatever these people are asking from you but in the meanwhile, you should take Blaise Zabini into confidence."

The man beside was deep in thought," That will be hard, but not impossible if I am able to prove to the man, I would not hurt Granger. I might as well share much of this with Draco and Harry."

"Yes, you need to, because if Granger is, let's consider for the safer side, incapable of accepting you 'as a husband' umm, mentally and physically, due to something that is lodged within her...I don't know how else to say this."

"Remus, you are making sense. If she cannot find a reason to believe in me, I will have to work hard to give her a reason to reconsider her opinion. You should have seen her in action. She has the capacity to do immense magic, those explosions were done by her, but somehow, she cannot tolerate the forces of countermagic. Mr. Zabini had mentioned this. In the entire picture, only I am the exception. The way to study her magical resources is blocked, I don't think she will allow me to perform Legilimency…"

"Lupin countered," But you can feel her emotions, you can feel her magic."

Nodding in understanding Snape hummed," And they seem so bloody familiar."

Putting his paw on the Headmaster's folded knees, Lupin pressed on," Then try to understand that, try to put aside her rejections and think about those underlying hints. Severus, I think somehow, you are the key to her locked-up state. And emotions are not an easy thing to deal with."

"Lupin, I don't know, but I think my heart and mind has already decided to give it a try. I am confessing this to you alone, even if she keeps rebuffing me, I constantly feel I must keep pursuing her and her alone."

The wolf had trailed along the pensive man heading his way back to the castle sometime later. As they both stopped right where the trees started thinning out, Lupin turned his head up and spoke," You knew it was Ermin Oher Genarg, before they even told you. You knew it had to be Hermione Granger not only because you felt it in your bones, but because of Mr. Crookshanks ignoring you and warming up to his own mistress, My friend even if you fail to say a lot to me since I can look into your own, you are more like an open book to me."

When the tall man, clad in midnight blue robes, snarled, the wolf rubbed its snort playfully on his knuckles," I was not planning to tease you or make you feel self-conscious. I just want you to keep an open mind."

Severus arched his eyebrow and looked hard at the wolf whose eyes glinted with a rare streak of determination," What do you have in mind? I am not in the mood for riddles right now, I got too many to handle for the time being."

The wolf suddenly looked too old. Hunching his body, it sniffed the ground first and looked at the general direction of the ancient castle. Without turning towards Snape, he whispered in his mind," For a very long time, anything and everything that happened at Hogwarts, happened because its powerful and majestic Headmaster, the late Albus Dumbledore wanted it to happen. The man might have died. But his legacy remains. Severus, open your mind up once again to consider…"

The man had suddenly left the wolf's side and started walking with long strides. The wolf had easily overtaken him and was now blocking his path. Snape had stared hard and warned," Get off my way! No, I won't speak of him or to him, you cannot make me do so."

Pulling at his legs, Lupin had pressed," I am asking you to consider, listen to me!"

Pushing passed, the man had started walking again, but the wolf had leaped on him and tackled him down. Pinning him down, though this time, his eyes were soft and his face pulled back. Snape could feel the pinpricks of tears at the corner of his eyes. He did not chastise his friend. Instead, he pleaded," Lupin, it hurts, I can't. Don't ask this of me." The wolf had laid his head on the man's chest and purred. After a while, he spoke," Severus, don't forget to consider whether Dumbledore had played a role in all of these. You are a consummate spy. I don't have to spell the rest out to you. You have been close to that man; I am confident you will find out more if you look hard enough."

When the two had once again started walking back, they met Crookshanks right at the edge of the last row of the tall trees. Lupin had started chortling and much to Snape amusement, the half kneazle had walked up to him like a parading soldier and disposed of a small black material over his dragon hide boot. Intrigued, the man had to bend down on his knees to pick up both the offered gift and the furry ginger familiar. The long black object happened to be Hermione's discarded hand glove. Lupin's laughter had made him blush," Oh! Merlin! Now even the stubborn familiar give you her blessings! My, my, my, I think Hogwarts is too eager to see you both hitched up!" Addressing the familiar tucked under the Headmaster's elbow, Lupin cooed," Why Mr. Shanks, how was your reunion?" The half kneazle had meowed, flicked its ears, and swished its tail with effect. Both the man and the wolf laughed and howled respectively.

Severus had turned once he was under the open night sky with the forest behind him and castle in front. Looking at the pair of bright yellow eyes that shone from behind one of the tall trees, he thought," It so seems there is hope?"

His only friend as well as confidant was equally hopeful. The confidence with which he spoke back renewed Snape's determination in solving the unique problem that had engulfed his to-be Mrs. Snape. Even after shutting the Entrance Door close behind him, he continued to relish in Remus Lupin's words," I see the light of the candle burning with determination, my friend, at the end of this dark tunnel. Because you have already started smelling like her!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Hermione had dreaded the moment when she would have been alone with Snape in a room. But it was inevitable. She had worked out that McGonagall would ask her to take up the Transfiguration post. She had also worked it out that she might have to live in Hogwarts for the rest of her remaining life. But she did not imagine that the woman would propose marriage and mask it as an order which the young woman would fail to refuse to?

Her mind had raced collecting the subtle hints the old ailing Scottish woman had been dropping by now and then. Why was McGonagall apologizing to her of all the people? Did she know of something about her being ill in the first place? Did she have a hand in it? Even Madam Pomphrey had looked downright apologetic and at times her eyes tried to convey more but something kept on stopping her? Though the rest of the staff she had noticed looked ill at ease, skeptical and paranoid. But their reactions were not as desperate as those of the mediwitch or the deputy headmistress.

OH! There were so many things she wished to tell Harry and Neville and Ginny of course. She had read in the papers about Albus Severus the tyke who kept the Potters occupied and who was least affected by the terrified Severus Snape. A part of her had then and there melted but another had made her equally scowl with detest. She had tried to keep away from coming in close contact with all of them. Last time, it was a student who suffered magical drainage, and thanks to both Mother Mirembe and Ojmer the situation was tackled. Though the poor boy could not attend school for the rest of the year. Miraculously no one had pressed complaints but that did not spare Hermione from the arduous guilty trip.

Sanyu was a sweet and intelligent boy. And ever since that incident, Hermione had made it a point to spend some time at his parents' homestay beside Lake Victoria. She considered it her way of paying back the family. Madam Namazzi had been quite cordial. During her first visit, Hermione had battled with herself, trying her best to listen to her conscience and confess to the woman that it was for her that Sanyu could not attend classes for five whole months.

Namazzi had surprised her. Bringing her into Sanyu's room, she had shown Hermione just how hard the boy was working in order to catch up with the rest of the class over the term break. Apparently, the young boy that came back and narrated the whole incident to his parents. He declared that he did not like Madam Ermin to sound so crestfallen and just for her he would work hard.

Sanyu had recovered fast and had regained his magical powers. He was young and just a student. On the other hand, Minerva had already undergone massive depletion of her magical resources during the battle of Hogwarts. When she had touched her animagus form, Hermione had cried out in exasperation. She had tried to eject and channel back the energy her body had sucked out of the frail woman. But once again, she had failed. Though she lay once again in her secluded hospital room several other points started making sense to her.

She realized in both the cases of Minerva and Severus; she had felt gravitated towards them without consciously getting propelled at the individuals. This was something new to her. And she needed this written down before it slips away. Blaise had chosen that moment to tiptoe in and she had barked at him, startling the man pathetically.

"Blaise get me my journals now!"

The man had his hand flying to his chest, his eyes bulging out, giving out a half-hearted yelp, he had managed to make a sound,"Nouu…"

"Yes! Now, get them to me, NOW!"

If she would have been quite like her younger self, she would have cried laughing as the poor man had turned and dashed out. She felt sorry for treating him like that at times. Zabini had taken up the empty space that Harry, Ron, and Neville once used to occupy. He was observant, did have a horrible habit of pulling her leg, told her hilarious tales of Slytherin common room and dorm occurrences, making her realize at the end all of them were just children. He would listen to her theories about Magic and at times shared his own thoughts. Many of his ideas had promising conjectures that made her think about topics from yet another angle. He was smart, cordial, and above all too noble at times.

The word noble that struck her! She could still remember that singular potion class when Severus Snape turned from a snarky bastard to a just nobleman. Neville had whispered to her it was his mother's birthday and the boy wished if she could appreciate the floral bouquet he had owled to St. Mungo's spell damaged ward. It had been over a week; she was released from the hospital wing after her brush with death and allowed to attend classes. And she had noticed how easily she could locate, feel and smell Snape even in a hall full of hundreds of students.

Even that day, she could feel the man standing right behind their table and eavesdropping into their conversation. She had kept mum, expecting Snape to strike any time. But that never happened. At the end of the class, Neville had managed to brew a decent potion. Hermione had already submitted hers and was waiting for the boy to return to their desk. Just to lift his spirits up, she had volunteered to spend the rest of the day helping him with his essays. When he was returned back, she noticed how uncharacteristically apologetic Snape looked as he watched the larky boy step away from his desk. She would have brushed it aside as a whim, if not for the very first time, she had felt waves of remorse clashing against her own psyche. In utter disbelief, the girl had blankly stared at the potion master, who immediately sensed, being watched and had caught her eyes in time to throw back a nasty scowl.

Then, there were nights she could hardly sleep. She had started spending them leafing through books she borrowed from the library. At times, she felt irritated, so much so she would end up yelling at anyone breathing within her personal space. And there were days, she wished to be left all to herself at her own nook in the Hogwarts Library. It was not that she could do much reading. She would just sit there wondering what the hell was the matter with her. Because she had hit puberty long before many of the other girls in the Gryffindor girl's dorm, she had quickly concluded these mood swings had nothing to do with her monthly. She could go and ask Madam Pomphrey, neither could she talk about it with her Head of the House. Writing a letter to her mother did sound more promising, but what was she going to write in the first place. Finding no substantial answer to her unique problem, Hermione Granger had decided to start documenting every single thought which seemed quite unlike hers into ordinary journals.

These foreign thoughts were downright angst. As if someone had spent too much of his time trapped inside a dark well. She would feel both mental and physical pain. There were nights she would wake up and rush to the bathroom, peel off her clothes and check for herself if there were whip markings on her back or if some unknown person had indeed broken her ribs or had kicked her knee or her shoulder dislocating in the process. The pain was so real, that she would cry hard, but no such bruise marks or signs of internal injuries could be found. That year she had visited Madam Pomphrey quite a number of times, asking the woman to do a complete checkup. The mediwitch had just arched her brow. But the fourth time, she had reappeared at the hospital wing, the woman had huffed and taught her the spell, sending her off with a warning that if in case she was 'truly' feeling under the weather she was most welcome to spend a night there.

Perhaps, Madam Pomphrey was now privy to the same knowledge McGonagall was aware of back then, or else the woman was too law-abiding to even chastise the headmaster disregarding the demands of an official hierarchy of decorum. Her ears picked up the slight parting of the door. Turning her face, her heart gave away. Crookshanks was standing at the threshold peering back at her with his squished face. Gulping down hard, she had whispered, "Crooks?"

The half kneazle bounded over to the bed and settled himself close to her face, continued to look back at her, purring in satisfaction. She thanked Merlin for letting this happen when no one was around to witness this reunion. Stroking the back of his ear, she whispered," I am sorry, I had to leave you. But I just was not well, you see, I...I don't think I even wished to live. At least in Hogwarts, you have people to look after you?, " propping herself on her elbow, she muttered," Crooks are you really friends with the Headmaster? I never thought him to be a cat person…" The magical cat had licked her nose and meowed to convey his decisive reply.

Feeling a little better, she laid back, as the familiar rearranged itself at the crook of her elbow. Looked up at the ceiling, then across the room through the only window, she spoke, her voice sounded too forlorn," I feel his sadness, I feel his heart ripping into pieces, and I am equally awed by the way, he fixing himself back into the whole in just a couple of moments. When I look at him, I see him, just like the man I once imagined him to be. His eyes, his eyes could never lie to me. Not even on the night, he committed the toughest of all crimes, killing Dumbledore. Crooks, tell me, honestly tell me, if he is really living a peaceful life? Is he sleeping enough? Is he eating enough? Is he, launching himself into research work he always wanted to do when this whole war was over?" Crookshanks had kneaded her arm and arranging himself into a tight ball, digging his face into her armpit, decided to take a small nap. The intelligent animal was quite aware of how self-critical both his humans were. He knew through practice in order to make these people who loved talking with themselves shut up, it was best to pretend to sleep. They would tire off at one time after all.

His predictions were accurate. Granger had in fact begun softly snoring in about half an hour's time. Peering back at his mistress's face, the kneazle's pupils had widened. She did look quite herself, not the horrible ghost he was so used to encountering in the castle on a daily basis. Softly touching her cheek will his paw, he confirmed this change was not a trick of the eye of the half moonlight streaming through the bay window. Walking back to the edge of the bed, he stretched and looked around.

On the chair at one corner, he noticed Hermione's traveling clothes neatly arranged. And right above the whole pile rested her pair of elbow-length gloves. Looking back at the sleeping woman the familiar thought for a while. Then jumping down the bed, he walked to the chair and dragged down one of the gloves with the help of his paws. Checking back once again and finding that Hermione was truly asleep, he had collected the black glove in his mouth and walked out of the room, without making any noise.

He was mindful of the several witches and wizards still littering about in the castle. For once, he thanked the deities, that McGonagall was not up and about. That tabby cat had been the most insistent animagus he had met in his whole life. He had a tough time explaining to her why people wanted to be left alone in the first place and why was the phrase," curiosity killed the cat" famous among the muggles! The Scot in reply had hissed at him, but he had stood his ground. If Severus Snape wanted to be on his own, the tabby cat will have to fight her way through Crookshanks to follow that man into the forbidden forest. A deal was struck that night. Crooks would shadow Snape like an obedient familiar and the transfiguration professor had to be satisfied with that. She could have her fill pampering the human as much as she wished at other times. But as a cat, she was not supposed to encroach on Crooks' territory. It was a part of that deal, and every night Crooks would pay her a visit and simply say the words," all quiet in the western front" and leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Pointing his wand at the flagged stones, Draco Malfoy mended them and complained, bitterly," I am not liking this, one bit." When his wife continued to stitch up the shards of glass, humming under her breath, he hissed," Are you even listening to me?"

Luna Malfoy's eyes briefly contacted her husband's stormy ones and she smiled," Of course, Drake, I always listen. Do you want me to repeat them, just in case?" He growled," Not in the mood for those games. YOu can act innocent but you were not here…" Luna cold voice cut him off," I still feel her magic, it is testing me each time I try to fuse two pieces together. She is powerful."

Draco waited for the window frame and its stained glass panels to hold all by themselves and then began sealing the gulps. They were at it for two hours. He was sweating and so was his wife. Pocketing the wand, he turned and pulled her over. He tried explaining once again," Luna, that woman is not Granger, she is some walking wraith. She does not sound like her, neither does she act. She is cold, emotionless, and unfeeling. Not exactly the mature version of a girl who campaigned for the liberation of House-elves."

Pulling at his robe fastening, the witch murmured," Think before you answer." Malfoy just rolled his eyes. Looking at her intently, he muttered," Think of what exactly?" Her dreamy eyes swept over his pale face as she replied," What is the first thing that comes to your mind, Drake when you look at her?" Malfoy had to let her go, because just then Neville Longbottom had re-entered the Headmaster's office, whipping his face. He looked a bit green and dazed. He was re-examining the door, which he had managed to fix, turning it on its hinges, back and forth, he spoke aloud," Merlin! That was some magic she managed to perform! Torn the whole thing into bits, mangled the hinges. Did you ever wonder how old this door is? It hanging on those supposed to be sturdy hinges since the foundation days…' he turned and looked at the couple then blushed,' Sorry, I didn't intend to interrupt you both…"

Neville was halfway out of the door, when Luna called him back," Neville, tell me honestly, What is the first thing that comes to your mind, Drake when you look at Miss Genarg? Close your eyes and think of her, then answer." The man did exactly as asked, and Draco smirked at his readiness. Longbottom immediately looked back and went slightly pale, he looked around the Office and stammered," Trust me, Luna, she gives me the chills. She is not a dementor, but she can very well complete with one, her eyes...she can easily hypnotize... but to tell you frankly...she reminds me of Snape...I mean his older self."

Luna had nodded triumphantly and looked back at her husband smugly. Draco bit his words as he spat losing his temper," that proves nothing, I don't find any logic in this arranged magic. Haven't you both seen it with your eyes, she does not like him, forget like, she is cold, distant and horrid with him?" And Luna gleefully added," And he acts like this sap trying hard not to show the world how hard he has fallen for her?" Neville chuckled and Malfoy threw him a nasty glare," disgusting…" Luna gripped his sleeves and stopped him from walking away," Draco, promise me, you will not jeopardize this. Have faith, she is struggling with this. This magic is eating her away, and didn't you see with your own eyes, Snape's touch, alone had started healing her?"

Malfoy could no longer hold onto his bubbling anger," So shove the man into a loveless marriage of compliance? Sacrifice him yet again." He stared hard at Neville and spat the next rest before storming out of the room. " A Gryffindor took his youth and when he had started gathering the ends of his tattered life, another is up to sacrifice him for the 'greater good."

Luna tried to apologize, but the Herbology professor shrugged and offered an encouraging smile," He can be a handful, but Luna, he has a point, and he is just watching out for his godfather. But, I feel, this will end well. We would just have to be careful and look out for them...I better go and find the ferret before he locks himself once again inside the Room of Requirement…"

The witch heaved a sigh and patted her hair. Looked at the fixed wall, she said," She is so much like Snape, I wonder, what McGonagall and Poppy know but can't manage to tell us." Shrugging her shoulders, she walked out of the room with Naville in toe, informing him, she would be at the infirmary. He should send her a Patronus if Draco is blasting a score of dummies once again.

Unfortunately, Longbottom couldn't walk up to the seventh floor. Luna and he had encountered an irate and disheveled Blaise Zabini dashing down the revolving stairs. The man stopped in front of them abruptly, informing that Hermione was awake, but she was asking for her things urgently. He requested Longbottom to accompany him since it was still dark and Hogsmeade Inn at night was not so welcoming.

Longbottom found the Slytherin strangely intimidating and to ease the awkwardness he tried saying random things," Harry never gave up looking for her, neither did McGonagall." Blaise threw him a scathing look and asked pretending to be mildly interested," The third wheel of the Golden trio, Mr. Weasley is nowhere around?" Neville didn't fall for the bait, he just shrugged," they were never together, it was just a kiss at the heat of the moment." The Italian drew a steady breath as he pushed open the giant door of the castle and walked down the steps. "You don't sound quite surprised at that. Ronald Weasley never looked for his once best friend and potential girlfriend." The herbology teacher shook his head and retorted," No one would. Relationships don't spring out like pixies after the war. Ron mistook lust for love. He had anger issues, was pumped on adrenaline all the time. He plays Quidditch, suits him. Weasleys are famous for their hot temperament. Though Ginny was mellowed down. And these are things you are not really interested in, at least not right at the moment."

Zabini huffed as he strode along the man's side, drawing his coat close, the wind was whipping over his face, like thin lashes. " How perceptive of you," he grunted," you knew about this marriage offer? Didn't it strike you odd, Draco seems cool about it and I didn't hear Potter throwing a fit either… I find this thing, quite sadistic for my taste."

That unhinged the snake slayer. Longbottom had grabbed him by his collar and punched him hard, knocking him flat on the grass. The very next moment, he had dragged him out by the scruffs of his collar and they were hurrying down the small path. He was raving as Blaise worked on his broken nose. "Zabini, I know you were insulting us below all those fancy words. I am going to say this once, the Malfoys and the Potters function as two hands of Headmaster Severus Snape. Minerva and Poppy function as his pillars. And I will not allow any soul to rock that balance. The Hogwarts you let all those years ago is dead. This, here what you see, is the New Age as they are calling it. And Snape is to be given all the credit for it. If we are showing our disapproval for this marriage we have our reasons." he had stopped on his track and tilted his head up to find some peace.

Blaise softly uttered," I am sorry. Hermione has become like a friend, a sister, a confidant...we were just the two there among strangers. And you know, she has this way of warming up to people...though now, she is cold, struggling...I have seen it for myself how Snape is able to stabilize her. Something I have failed to achieve even after being her healer...I don't understand this whole thing...I have ideas but they don't agree with several pointers...it is frustrating to watch her fighting a doomed life. And it hurts like hell, being kept in the dark, I can't stop chanting in my mind, ' _She knew it, she knew it was Snape all this while, she knew it and she accepted the match.'_ I came back to a place I spend a chunk of my growing years and my best friend is no longer the man I was familiar with…"

Neville slapped his back and started walking once again," Hogwarts has this sweet way to create families out of nothing...how else go you think a half-goblin, a Scottish witch, a genius prodigy and a man with nothing but acute resilience could make hundreds of students rally against an Evil force...we might not see eye to eye on several things, but we are a part of one big family. Zabini, I never knew the love of parents, but Hogwarts has made sure I will be cared for, loved, and pampered at times, or yes, do you scoff at that!" Blaise made a gagging sound but followed the man out of the Hogwarts' gate.

As the gravel under their feet crunched in equal intervals, Neville asked, his spirits lifted for some unknown reason," So she was already aware, she would be shifting back to Hogwarts for good?" The Italian mumbled," Yes, and Shacklebolt was her handler. I don't know what else to call him...he is aware of whatever Minerva and Poppy are hiding, but their mouths are sealed, some bloody blood oath!"

Neville hummed at that and then asked curiously," But you are wizard, why would you need my help in bringing her stuff." They had by now reached the village and under the street gas light, Neville could see Zabini's face. Dried blood still plastered around his nostrils. He winced and aimed his wand, but waited for the man's assent. Zabini grinned back and drawled," I intend to marry someday, Longbottom, don't ruin my pretty face."

Once done, Neville couldn't help but ask," why do you think she knew it was Snape all this while and that is why she accepted the match?"

"Longbottom, Granger has a known way of working things out. She will spend hours measuring the pros and the cons of any given situation will burn a whole both through a library and through the heavy rug, pacing up and down. She will take days and weeks. And then come back with her own conditions. This is the Slytherin characteristics she proudly exhibits. Don't you feel, she must have done that homework without giving me a single hint and accepted the whole thing rather too fast?" He had turned and started walking towards the Inn, with the man walking a step behind. Neville muttered," I wonder they were discussing those 'conditions' at the Headmaster's office before the whole place blew up…" Blaise replied tersely, without turning his head," I don't even wish to learn of those conditions, from whichever angle I look at it, I see no cure..but then I am just an assistant healer, lacking experience…"

Minutes later, they were climbing the worn out stairs of Hogsmeade Inn. Zabini stopped over a door, unlocked it with a flourish, and winked at the herbology teacher," behold, the treasures of Miss Genarg."

Neville's eyes brows had disappeared into his hairline as he took note of the many boxes and portmanteau cases lined around the room. He cursed, "Merlin's crappy pants!" Blaise leaned over and whispered with mirth," that's the whole thing even after the extensive use of the Capacious Extremis".

It took them a while to make those many boxes arrange themselves in the middle of the sheet. Next, they struggled to minimize them. Extensive fiddling with the length and weight of objects could render things useless and Hermione would bite his head off if one page was soiled. Finally having succeeded at that laborious task. After a long debate, both the men agreed they couldn't carry it. So it was decided, one of them would levitate it much like a knocked out person and the other would manage the disillusionment charm.

Neville wanted to floo back then mischievous whispered," oh! I simply forgot the other way." A short and quick discussion with Aberforth Dumbledore and lighter by a small pouch of galleons, Zabini was following Longbottom through a dark tunnel behind the portrait of Adriana Dumbledore. "Quite a clandestine way to sneak in and out of the castle," Neville supplied excitedly and then launched a full-fledged tale of how he had traveled through it and sneaked the golden trio into the castle right under the nose of the death eaters.

Had they gone by the same way, they entered the inn, they would have met the minister and yet another small guest from Ugaduo School of Magic.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Severus was about to take the stairs back to his Headmaster's office when the door to the Great Hall opened slightly and Harry Potter appeared. Snape's eyebrows furrowed and he walked up to the young man looking concerned. Harry had retreated back into the room and Snape followed. Once the door was closed and Potter had both sent a silencing and locking spell on it, Severus hissed," Potter blurted it out!"

The young man shifted his shoulders and explained," We received the Minister's Patronus an hour ago."

"Shacklebolt has sent a Patronus! Why? Where is the man himself? He was supposed to…" he clenched his fists, when the DADA professor cut him mid-sentence, " he is waiting for us at the Hogsmeade Inn. His Patronus was quite specific. He wanted to meet both of us in private. His voice was grave. Something has happened sir."

"Well then, why didn't you send a Patronus to me!" he pinched the bridge of his nose, a mild headache was already rearing its head up. He felt bad snapping at the man. Trying to sound less formidable, the headmaster mumbled," Forgive me, you were just abiding by the rules…"

Harry nodded disheartened," Yes Sir, I didn't wish to disturb you. You needed a little break and if a walk through the forest does it...Sir, I was wanting to ask…"

But Snape had already wheeled around. Harry followed close behind. At the foot of the grand stairs, the former potion master stopped and looked worrisome. But Harry had already prepared his little speech to give him a small gist of what happened in the castle in his absence. He gulped a couple of times unsure of how to deal with the painful look Snape had on his pale face. He tried," "Poppy is with Minerva, and Blaise is with Hermione. Though, Neville and Blaise had gone to get her stuff from the Inn. I didn't dare disturb her." gulping down once again, he continued," Madam Sprout is in the hospital wing. I have been waiting here for about an hour for you to return," Snape asked, without looking back at him," And Draco?"

Harry replied, "Both Luna and Filius have joined him at the Headmaster's office, trying to fix the place. Well, they had previously tried to fix it, but their magic is not strong enough. The whole place just fell off once again. Professor Flitwick has joined them…" To both of their amusement, they watched Crookshanks jumping up the stairs.

Snape turned and strode out of the castle with Harry in the toe. He mentioned briefly," I doubt, Draco or Filius would be able to fix it."

Harry asked, minding his footsteps," Why is that Sir?" It was two hours to dawn. Thus the grounds were still drenched with eerie darkness. The headmaster could move about with ease without lighting his wand so he let it pass. In a few words, the man explained," Only my magic cancels Miss Genarg's magic. Potter, did Minerva rope all of you in her plot of cornering me to accept this marriage?"

Harry dreaded this moment ever since the Headmaster and Hermione had walked into the deputy headmistress's office. But he braced himself and muttered," I am afraid she did. She threatened us."

"I don't hold any of you accountable. I understand it has not been a pleasant experience of any of you either, watching Miss Genarg exhibiting such unique ailments...I have accepted the proposal. Don't think, I am sacrificing myself to save someone else. I tend to help wholeheartedly."

Harry stopped, tugging at Snape's sleeves, he urged" Sir, are you sure? That woman in the hospital wing is nothing like the Hermione Granger I remember. She scowls and stares daggers at anyone who sets one foot off the line. She is no longer a bossy, passionate, warm, and zealous person. She is not even the shell of that girl I consider a sister. I...still I have this tiny feeling in my heart, that below those several layers of ice, she is still our Hermione. I want to believe Zabini, even if my eyes can't see her, my heart wants to wish her to be the person. Sir, Severus, marriage is something to cherish and be happy about, well not every moment of it, but it is a good thing to happen when two people love, respect, honour and trust each other. I…"

Snape patted the young man's shoulder and guided him towards the gate. As they passed Hagrid's Hut, he said with a sigh," I assure you Harry it is Hermione and whatever she is suffering from will make her sink further. My magic, my nearness alone neutralizes or contains it. I am willing to give this thing a try. Draco might not like the sound of it. But Minerva has never wished ill. I intend to keep my promise. Tell me what Madam Sprout has been up to? I don't think I can manage any more surprises. Though I do have a feeling Shacklebolt is hell-bent to surprise us. I...might need to rely on you if Draco…?"

Harry chuckled and added," Sir, his will snarl and spat but he will tail you around the castle. Ever since your office exploded, he has been biting off our heads. But his anger is directed towards Mcgonagall and he still cannot wrap his head around Hermione's curious case...I heard Blaise and he had a row, and Draco slashed out at Neville."

Snape chortled and replied," If I know any better, Blaise has found a compatriot in Mr. Longbottom."

Harry sounded astonished," How on earth, since when?"

Their feet hit the gravel path as they briskly walked towards the Hogsmeade Village. "The castle keeps its Headmaster abreast of all that transpires within its walls." Snape drawled making the man next to him shudder once.

He changed the topic," Sir, are familiars always this intuitive?" Mentally he thanked his stars he could escape by not having to tell the man about Madam Sprout's 'adventures in the muggle world."

"By familiars, if you mean, Mr. Crookshanks, then, I can make the calculated guess, it can be possible. I don't have many personal experiences with familiars. Mr. Shanks is the first one to bother me."

Harry retorted," you don't hate him, even if you pretend hard enough...but you care, much like the way you care for all of us."

Snape did not answer him directly. Instead, he asked," Think back of the time, when you first met Hagrid, when you first met Ronald Weasley and you first came to Hogwarts... and then think of the Christmas break and the events around New Year…"

Harry could harp upon what that man was trying to convey. He said thoughtfully," When I set my foot inside this magical world, I was friendless, alone, and an orphan, unloved by the family I grew into...and by the end of the term, things were no longer so gloomy and miserable."

"Mr. Potter, you had to wait for eleven years to taste the simple pleasures of life. For the same things, some of us have waited for the most part of our lives. I know each one of you are questioning my intentions, my integrity or are truly concerned about me. But I want to give this marriage a try. Yes, it will be a tough journey, but I would wish that you all would comply with our wishes, no matter how bizarre they might sound at times. I am capable of compassion and I can be considerate…"

Feeling awkward, the DADA professor jumped in," Sir, you don't need to explain yourself. We are worried, we can't help. We have seen you closely for the last couple of years. It hurts to watch you…" The first rows of Hogsmeade houses were visible now. Snape had turned and stopped. He cast a strong Silencio around them and spoke urgently.

" Potter I want you to know something. Probably it would give your mind some rest. But please keep this to yourself. I will personally inform Draco when the time comes... when he grows his senses back."

Harry nodded quickly," you can have my word, Sir."

Looking up Snape inhaled through his mouth and then exhaled loudly," All these years, you have seen me from close quarters. We have rebuilt Hogwarts together. I have collected my share of praises and accolades as well. I wanted to be recognized for my skills and now that wish is also fulfilled. I assure you, I have never considered Miss Granger anything else other than a star student she always was. But something happened during the last few years, and immediately after the battle of Hogwarts...which made it impossible for me to stop thinking about her."

Harry's head was reeling with possibilities. He whispered trying to sound as polite as he could under such circumstances," She was the one who saved you back in the Shrieking Shack?"

Snape looked back at him. Harry noticed the man had lit his wand tip and that they were standing behind some tree, safely away from the direct line of sight. Out of sight of anyone still awake at this ungodly hour. The headmaster replied gravely," Yes."

Rubbing his face and nobbing back at him, Potter tried to sound normal, but he was far from that. He said after a while," I think whatever happened with her or with you, happened right here, at Hogwarts, before the Battle. Because for one thing, the more I hated you, the more Hermione grew defensive about you. And McGonagall, Madam Pomphrey as well as Shacklebolt know something about this...I can feel it in my bones. Even Malfoy and Neville think the same. Sir, would you mind if I say something?"

"Go on Potter."

"I feel something made both of you switch….Like Hermione became you and you became her...I know I am not making much sense here."

Snape had canceled the spell and resumed walking. Once again Harry trailed behind him. As they reached the first streetlight, Severus heaved a sigh and blinked hard, then whispered quietly," You make perfect sense Potter."

They both reached the Inn's doorway, when Harry leaned closer and whispered firmly," Sir, and I doubt, our former Headmaster could have a hand in this whole fishy business." Not waiting to be the receiving end of Severus's infamous hot temper, the DADA teacher quickly slipped into the deserted inn. Only Abeforth Dumbledore was waiting for them by the counter.

Snape bit his lips hard till it started throbbing and stomped his feet. It was for the second time tonight someone had told him that possibly Albus Dumbledore had a hand in turning his second chance to live into a melodrama and he was not going to accept it laying down. He might have once begged at the man's feet for mercy, but Lily had died nevertheless. He would not turn once again to the dead man's portrait and ask for guidance. No, he simply won't grapple like a pauper. He hadn't told Potter the crucial thing, but the young man was sharp enough to connect the dots. He was also aware the man was not harboring the misconception of him considering to help Granger out of gratitude. The man knew what love was. In an odd way, he had accepted it.

Severus wished, only if Draco Malfoy would become an easier person to deal with. His godson had been overtly protective and only Luna Malfoy could calm him down. _Perhaps, I should have this discussion in front of his wife. I would have to talk to Sprout and get the whole thing worked out. And then there is the Press...the new session will begin soon...I will have so many things to prepare for._

Before he pushed the door open, Snape smiled briefly thinking, _at least she would be beside me from now on. And all these things wouldn't matter much...there are like challenges and since when have I started running away from them. I no longer feel as if I am carrying a heavyweight. I feel light. And has just been a couple of hours since she is back._

* * *

A/N: I thought Snape needed Harry to know some of his secrets, now that Minerva would certainly not live long enough and Draco is been unreasonable.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: The same as the last chapter. In case you are confused, this is an AU fic.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The journey back to the castle was nothing less than a short adventure. With Neville Longbottom leading him, Blaise felt more and more intrigued by the way the former Gryffindor accepted him back into the fold. He was making sure that the Italian was not going to have any more complaints about feeling like an odd man in his familiar setting.

"If you could remember most of us were missing from the castle, well, that's the thing, we were not missing, but the castle made sure we had enough space to hide in. The Room of Requirement did a marvelous job. Then, of course, we had to find a way to sneak the golden trio inside, and I found this tunnel. The castle is truly psychic, far better than Professor Trelawney, but don't tell her...so it helped me find this tunnel. Well, Mr. Ab was helping us from the other side. Both Finnigan and me, we sneaked about, just to gather ration and information, Hogsmeade Village was swimming with Deatheaters, their numbers rising daily…" The good-natured Herbology professor kept on filling in little details which Zabini had assumed or was unaware of. Suddenly Longbottom halted and asked him, curiously," I didn't see you fight with the others...neither were you locked inside the dungeons...where did you vanish?"

Zabini chuckled. Back in those moments, he might have struggled to keep hoping that Potter would succeed in saving Magical Britain by some miraculous trick, but now that whole thing was reduced to one fictitious story. He offered," As cornered the Slytherins were, for both their staunch support and belief in old ways and for following that noseless bald man blindly, I was more cornered in my own house…"

Neville's eyes bulged," Are you telling me that you trailed behind Malfoy simply to keep up appearances?"

Zabini had winked and answered the previous question," I fled with a handful of other younger Slytherin and Ravenclaw students. We were neutral in our beliefs, but we were loyal to Hogwarts and its academic credibilities. The Greengrass Sisters might have had a hand in our timely escape."

"Well, I won't judge. We were children, we believed in what we saw, we believed in what we were told and we had little sense to look past most of those webs of illusion the elders created in the pretext of saving our innocence. Not that I agree with that. Harry says it was not actually Umbridge or Hermione forcing him to train Dumbledore's Army. He felt it was the need of the hour, somebody had to learn things, we didn't have good DADA professors. And the ones we had came in too late into our lives to salvage the situation."

Zabini steadied his grip on his wand and wondered," At times, I feel Snape wanted to help more. I watched him closely. He was an enigma. An interesting puzzle that can keep your mind occupied for hours together."

Neville nodded in understanding then chuckled," Would you believe it if I said, that man has permanently made me wary of black robes?"

But Blaise sounded distant," Ermin prefers black robes. She covers every bit of her person apart from her eyes, with layers of black. I often felt the students at Ugauduo would never be as clumsy as you were if Snape was ever invited to conduct an exchange program on potions."

"She is hauntingly similar isn't she…"

"Yes, Longbottom, that she is."

Desperate to change the topic, the man led the other up some flights, and mentioned," The castle might look the same, but it is not so. We had a lot to work with. And of course, the castle mended at its own pace. The entrance to every common room has a few of the four houses' features."

Blaise smirked and threw back," you mean A Slytherin will get drenched with vinegar if he forgets the password to the common room!"

"Well! that would be if he is out being a dandy with a female student past curfew hours," Neville corrected. "Students forgetting passwords usually have to answer tricky questions asked by the knocker. That was taken from the Ravenclaws. Snape's ingenious plan to promote house equality and unity. The Gryffindors have a griffin, the Hufflepuffs have a family of badger figurines that look alike to mislead them about which barrel to point to, their entrance keeps changing. And the Slytherins have…"

"Let me guess, several snakes hissing at them?"

Neville grinned," Yes, no surprise there! But the whole idea was proposed by Snape himself. Would you believe it, if I told you, he felt bad about the portraits after the war and he insisted that those would no longer serve as gateways. They were given honorary recognition, and the same was done to the tapestries. They are up the castle walls helping and guiding students. Mostly they look after those firsties. They even help Filch. He lives with Hagrid by the way. Mrs. Norris and Fang are friends. So the masters decided to call a truce. Brinn still teaches history, but the Headmaster also takes some of the lower classes. He introduces the students to the history of the school. Even we sat in the back rows to see what he was up to. Snape was absolutely marvelous."

"I get it, so that is where the idea of reviving the practice of taking up assistants and apprentices came…"

"Oh yes! Well, that was pushed forward by Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout. Snape waited for Draco to return, I guess. School has imbibed several new policies. And the new Board of Directors, well, the best way to say this would be, just nod to Severus Snape's ideas with their mouth hanging!" Longbottom laughed aloud as they finally reached an arched brick wall.

The Nagini Slayer gestured that they could lower the package they had been levitating on one side of the landing. Massaging his shoulders he continued," We will be entering the castle through the Room of Requirement. It works that way for me alone. Harry ends up walking into the room where he first saw the Mirror of Erised and Malfoy always ends up emerging from behind the tapestry that hangs opposite to the sixth-floor boy's bathroom, you know where he nearly died."

"Interesting, the castle harped on some significant episodes of each one of your lives and fused it accordingly." Blaise pointed out, wondering in the back of the mind about Potter and the Mirror of Erised.

Shrugging his shoulders, Longbottom lifted his wand up and replied, " Professor Flitwick adds, it has to do with significant interactions we have had with the castle so far. The building kept that in mind I suppose and allowed the rest to fall in place. Now, if you would step back a bit." When Blaise stepped out of the way, the Herbology Professor straightened himself and drew an "H" then a "D" and lastly an "A" over the brick wall and uttered, "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The letters glowed with yellow light and soon the bricks started moving aside.

They had levitated the package but felt the disillusionment charm was not required. The Room of Requirement looked longish and squashed. Neville was fast to point that out. He said as they walked out of the mahogany doors, which threw open all by themselves. " Never did the room go back to its original ways. And the Room of Hidden Things is forever lost." Then patting the door, he whispered a genuine, " Thanks for the help, mate", and began leading the way.

"We could not find it for a long time. Then Draco and Luna came back. One day the man was having a bad phase, so he thought of dueling, Harry was away, usually, those two, jostled each time one of them got the 'itch'. I think it was when Albus Jr was born. And the headmaster was not around. I was down with a bad case of infection from the accidental ingestion of Alihosty leaves. I have a strong feeling Peeves had something to do with that. Madam Poppy and Minerva were laughing at my expense, when suddenly the door of the hospital wings burst open and a harried Draco Malfoy with a goofy smile runs up to my bed and declares on top of his voice, "its back, the Room of Requirement is back! Pumping his fist in the air."

"I wonder how much time it took for all of you to accept him?" Blaise couldn't help himself but ask.

"It took just a couple of minutes when both Luna and he returned to Hogwarts, we were at the gates to receive them. Draco walked up to Snape and hugged him tightly. He was laughing like a small boy. And Snape's face was absolutely comical. The Americas, a fresh start, and Luna had made him grow, he maintains."

"So you're telling me, he didn't bribe his way into your good books…"

Neville threw back his head and laughed once again," By bribing if you are referring to getting us the rare deal of shipping herbs which grow specifically in those two continents and commissioning that separate wing dedicated to advanced Herbology studies at Hogwarts Library then I would say, no, he didn't. He often substitutes for Potter. Just to make sure none of the adventurous kids are plotting something or reading something there are not supposed to. At times, they plan training scenarios together and give the older students a hard time." Neville winked back and Blaise couldn't help but laugh. Growing solemn, the former Gryffindor ruefully added," As for me, Malfoy stepped into that empty space which Hermione left behind. We have spent several afternoons debating on Herbology and Potions, with the Headmaster and the Charms Professor joining us. I can safely say, by looking at both Hermione and you, it was the same in your case or her case, whichever way you wish to look at it."

Zabini couldn't lie to this person trying so hard to befriend him. He confessed," Draco and I were close. Granger just fitted in. She is like a sister, friend, and confidant and I feel so protective about her, given the circumstances."

When they stopped outside the Hospital wing, Longbottom mused," Hermione is everybody's sister, friend, and confident. All of that together. In the Gryffindor Tower, especially in the boy's dorm, she had a nickname. Most of the younger housemates called her Mother Hen. I know she is a bit out of character right now," Blaise rolled his eyes at that, which he ignored," but I feel she will be back to being our bossy, Miss know-it-all."

The significance of that phrase was not lost to Blaise Zabini. The more he interacted with this person the more he ended up appreciating and liking him for his easy-going manners. Neville nodded at Professor Sprout from the open doorway of the medi-witch's office. He felt slightly put out, wondering how was his former Head of the House fairing tonight. As they walked through the door of the secluded wing they found Crookshanks studying them from the foot of the bed. Hermione was fast asleep and the ginger half-kneazle was back to keeping vigil.

Neville voiced Blaise's thoughts," Mr. Shanks never ceases to baffle us. For all these years, he has kept Snape company, more than a familiar. Never allowed him to be alone. The man grunted, growled and grumbled but carried him about nevertheless. It was an odd sight, those two. If you look out from the high windows, suddenly you will find this tall black figure with a patch of orange-brown stuck over his chest. It was hilarious but soon it became a common sight. You should see how Albus Jr follows his namesake about. He is stubborn as a mule. Only afraid of Snape. Never thought I would ever see all this!" he helped Blaise as they gently lowered Hermione's luggage. Crookshanks had immediately jumped off the bed, sniffing around that huge bundle. Satisfied with his investigation, he rubbed along, Blasie's boots asking to be petted or picked up.

Neville came to his help, by picking the kneazle up and helping it settle on the crook of his elbow. Rubbing the back of his ears, he smirked when the animal began purring. After a while, he looked back at the sleeping figure and said distantly," Gran always said, magical creatures, have this sixth sense. They will always find their way back to their human. It was true in the case of my Trevor. I wonder what part of Hermione did Crookshank find in Snape, that he has been shadowing him so relentlessly? I also wonder if Hermione had commanded him to do that before running away...In that case, it makes me think, she was certain Snape would survive, Nagini's attack… There is no way of knowing, is there?" The familiar continued purring, his eyelids closed in satisfaction. "Minerva tried, but Mr. Shanks is sassy, he wouldn't say a word. Rumour has it, he has succeeded in telling off the tabby cat from keeping an eye of the headmaster. And the deputy headmistress has conceded defeat. Come to think of it! Minerva, animagus or not, defeated by a half kneazle!"

Letting go of the cat, he shook Zabini's hand and whispered endearingly," Welcome back to Hogwarts, Zabini. You are a part of this family now, And I am warning you never to think otherwise. As for Draco, he bites and hisses. He can be an arse, but he is blind when it comes to Snape. They both consider themselves their only family to fall back to. We don't complain. One needs a person to confide. Always one person to share with."

He watched Longbottom cross over the empty expanse of the Hospital floor and enter the medi-witch's office. But Zabini's mind was racing miles per minute. He looked at Crookshanks intently as he lowered himself on the chair, having shifted Granger's robes on a conjured stool. _Magical creatures can sense things, things that other magical beings fail to notice. What exactly does the half kneazle know?_ Crookshanks sat watching the Italian with equal intensity, daring the man to solve the mystery.

* * *

A/N: I thought I had to make Longbottom the person to make Blaise feel at home, given how clueless they are about the present scenario.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Severus Snape had missed taking note of one Andromeda Tonks' whereabouts. Not four nights ago, the grandmother had woken up to receive Minerva McGonagall's personal Eurasian owl Eilwen's urgent letter, right after midnight. Its contents were top secret for a reason. After eighty-four hours, the woman realized the true enormity of the situation the Transfiguration Professor had brought upon every dweller of Hogwarts.

" _Your presence at the midnight meeting with the 'mysterious guests' would prove beneficial,"_ The woman smirked as she gathered her notes and bade good night to the pensive Hogwarts Librarian, Madam Pince. Even from her deathbed, Minerva could still be a force to reckon with. _And her successor was going to be a step ahead._ Andromeda just had to make sure that they could weave the secrets well within the folds of this wedding farse, well enough to keep the sniffing nose of the press away. "Reputations would be at stake, Dora if we don't have all our grounds covered. I have worked very hard with Severus to see to it that he enjoys this second chance to live life. I don't wish to see that getting tossed away," Minerva wheezed as she had shooed her away right before her own meeting with Snape and Granger.

The librarian allowed the woman to leave by the floo of her own quarters. And in moments, she was standing inside the warm living room of the Borrows. Arthur and Percy were waiting for her. They had received Poppy Pomphrey's owl carrying a post-dated letter written by the Deputy Headmistress requesting them to see that Severus and Hermione's strange predicament did not receive public backlash for the Order's sake. After Minerva, the man was to step up to be the Head of the Order of Phoenix.

So here they were engaged in the battle of wits to come up with a plausible plan which both the Headmaster and his intended wife would agree upon. Removing his spectacles, Percy rubbed his eyes and clucked his tongue," In no way can we let others know Hermione is Ermin! Think of it, it will create an outcry. People will ask the Ministry and Hogwarts uncomfortable questions, and most of those answers we are still to unearth."

Lightly biting the edge of her far-sighted half-rims, Andromeda agreed," Yes, at least not at this moment."

Arthur had simply sat with them hearing on to their discourses and theories. He quietly suggested," I somehow feel we must talk to both of them before deciding all of this. It is, after all, their story to tell." But Andromeda shook her head," Arthur, there is no story, if you had seen the two together, you would know," the man countered," But both Sprout and Kingsley and even you said it clearly," Snape is smitten."

The woman grimaced," Snape is smitten, but he has no idea why he is smitten. Hermione is like a ticking bomb, but she cannot clearly convey why that is the case. And we are proposing a marriage between these two. How is that possible in normal circumstances!"

Percy banged his head at the table," Exactly, nothing about it is normal, and the more we would try to hide, the more lies we will be manufacturing and the worse, we are bound to make a mistake and Reporters like Rita Skeeter will be waiting for it!"

The fireplace chimed surprised the three of them and a moment later, Molly Weasley hurried into the Kitchen. Ever since the war, she insisted on keeping the watch on her person just to make sure the family members were safe. Engulfing Percy into a hug, she hissed," What were you going out again and again? Ministry! Muggle London! I had to wait for the kids to go to sleep, before dashing back! Arthur!" finally taking notice of Andromeda, she blushed," Oh! Forgive me Dora! I…" she looked at the legal books and the wizard's marriage law, and asked, thoroughly surprised," Marriage? Who is getting married? And why are you all making it look like an Order business?"

And the end of roughly half an hour Arthur and Percy were shoved into the fireplace by an irate Molly Weasley. " Both of you are going to Kingsley right now. Severus Snape might have softened over the years, but he won't take a single moment to run away. Goodness, Hermione. Shoo, go and be with the man, those boys, well, they are still boys! Harry, Neville, and Draco. What exactly are you expecting from them! Don't return without making the man feel a little better, did you hear me? Merlin! Poor Minerva."

Andromeda was to stay at the Burrow till those men returned. The old woman shrugged and allowed herself to be tucked into bed. She was put up in Ginny's room. Once the Weasley matriarch left, the young woman turned to face the older companion and giggled," When it comes to Mum, we are always expecting the unexpected. Even I think we should make plans by involving the intended ones, no matter how bizarre it sounds at the present."

* * *

Percy and Arthur had been lucky. The Minister's undersecretary Hannah Abbott was in office and she was clever enough to direct them to Hogsmeade Inn. Abeforth Dumbledore had received the father and son and led them to his own room, where the minister and another traveler were waiting for the Headmaster and the DADA professor. There was an awkward silence in the room. But the young visitor was restless to meet the man his teacher was supposed to get married to.

Percy eyed him with growing interest. But said nothing. Asking for parchment and a quill he wrote a quick letter and borrowed the Inn keeper's owl. Somehow he could tell, things were propelling down faster than they had expected. Justin Finch Fletchley should be prepared with the documents, he might be needed anytime now. He would have to figure out a neutral way to inform Snape, he would need to furnish personal documents as well.

* * *

"I know, that woman under the veils is Hermione Granger." Aberforth Dumbledore whispered as soon as the Headmaster of Hogwarts stood on the other side of the counter beside Harry Potter. Both men inhaled sharply, but the old innkeeper sighed. "I have never asked for anything from you Severus, but this time allow me to help." He didn't wait for the man to reply right away, instead led the two of them to his own quarters.

If Severus was surprised to see Arthur and Percy Weasley sitting along with Minister Shacklebolt and a young boy who sat straighter the moment he stepped in, he hardly got a chance to say a thing. The boy had leaped to his feet and halted right in front of the Headmaster, with eyes shining with delight," You, She is getting married to you. Good Heavens! Could this be even possible!"

Severus cocked his head slightly. He watched Arthur, Percy, and Kingsley looking both amused and astonished. And Harry was still by his side wands slightly drawn out, his eyes hovering on both of them.

Slowly, he tried to address the issue, but the young boy was quicker to respond," Don't you remember me! You stayed at my parents' homestay near Lake Victoria. I know it's been years. Old Wise…" the boy immediately stepped back and looked down biting his lips. Shacklebolt came to his rescue.

"Sanyu, why don't you sit down, while I explain everything to these men. They are friends of your teacher. They can be trusted. Why don't you just sit down and listen? Then, of course, you can tell everything to Headmaster Snape as directed by Late Old wise." The boy nodded but hung his head down and sat back.

Harry enquired," Late, Old Wise?" The minister gestured to them to take a seat and after Abeforth joined them, he began," Omjir Oher Genarg died today evening. But he made sure that this young man was well equipped to help us with Hermione's situation. His name is Sanyu." Sanyu looked back and studied both Snape and Potter then whispered poignantly," Old Wise died and for the same reason some else dear to Madam Genarg is dying. You can do nothing to save her. Old Wise would want you to remember that this is happening because of Madam Genarg, but she is not to be blamed."

Snape leaned forward and demanded," Explain." Arthur quirked his brow but given the situation, he too would do away with formal greetings. Sanyu smiled emotionlessly and rubbed the corner of his eyes," Old Wise and Mother Mirembe have been training me for the last two years, after my brush with Madam Genarg's magic. I qualified to learn Soul Magic and Mind Magic because I survived her assault, which was purely accidental. It is a privilege. After years of training, one is able to learn from the Seers and Masters. I feel honoured."

He stared at Snape and said," You have conquered the temptations of Dark Magic, and have also mastered two difficult forms of Mind Magic. Forgive me, I didn't recognize you back then. We never saw your picture. You were just a word to us. In school both Mirembe and Old Wise refer to you as Jasisi. Madam Genarg suffers from a rare condition, magically induced. Omjir believed she had been living with a borrowed piece of soul. It is not stable. She could have died when he found her locked in her animagus form somewhere in the Sahara Desert. He gave her a bit of his soul willingly, and ever since he has been doing that. It is not a one-time thing. This exchange of energy happens all the time, effortlessly, like breathing. So when she left, the distance severed the bond. Omjir was already dying because…"

Snape cut him mid-sentence," because he was continuously giving away his magical energy to Hermione in order to keep her alive." Sanyu's eyes lit up, he nodded," You understand?"

Gritting his teeth, he grimaced, " And I have been drawing from her magical life force for all these years."

The boy glared," You did so unintentionally. When the et invenietis animabus fuse was cast even the caster was not aware you both shared two halves of one soul. It is the rarest phenomenon. I am still studying the texts and Omjir's journals. I carry them with me. You are invited to read all of them, Jasisi." He smirked at Snape and quipped," Funny, my mother never forgot about you. She kept saying Madam Genarg would always find a husband in you." His eyes grew solemn once again," Old wise had given a lot of emphasis on the study of the counter effects of incomplete…" he stopped suddenly and said," he also told me that each of us needs to make our journey based on our understanding of ourselves and of our surroundings and also of those around us. I am glad Maam Ermin is to marry you. It is inevitable. Sir, I would request, or rather Omjir had requested that I should not meet her until she is cured."

Sanyu yawned, cupping his mouth and snuggled deeper in his colourful blanket. Shacklebolt took the boy away, who could barely keep his eyes open. But before leaving, he pushed a small envelope towards Snape. With beady eyes, he mumbled, " Miss Hermione Granger has died though her body lives, Madam Ermin Genarg has taken up her place." The Weasleys and Potter gasped but Severus nodded in understanding.

The man returned shortly and asked," The people of the Misty Mountains have a habit of speaking in riddles." Snape had by now opened the seal and had done reading the short letter. He smirked at the Minister," Tell me about it," and handed the parchment over to the man. Suggesting offhandedly," you can read it aloud since everyone present here is keen to help me out in one way or the other."

Clearing his throat Shacklebolt read slowly," Recognize yourself once again. Delve deep, reintroduce yourself to your soul and follow your heart and the rest will follow you. I know you can do it because I have already met you. And, oh! Great Soul! Consider my journals as a wedding gift. Your deputy had asked for you, my daughter's hand in marriage. Who am I to interrupt the will of the universe! Like a diamond only cuts through a diamond, so shall both of your stubbornness cut through each other, till you see the light!"

Snape didn't waste time debating the contents, instead, he turned to Arthur and Percy and asked them," The marriage is inevitable. Since I am a half-blood and Hermione is a muggle-born, I don't see any reason behind not opting for a muggle registry marriage. But we are running out of time. Can I rely on both of you to figure out a faster way to make this thing happen?"

Percy nodded firmly, " Madam Sprout has already employed Mr. Fletchley in that matter. Sorry, Sir, we were warned by the Deputy Headmistress to expect this." Snape blinked at him and mumbled," So she took care of everything."

Percy and Arthur exchanged worried looks. The father ventured unsure of himself," Severus, there is one thing we thought, I mean Molly is right, we cannot decide what to tell the world. A marriage cannot be kept secret. Not when both of you are famous. What would you like to tell the world, personally?"

Percy added hesitantly," The Deputy Headmistress has already asked Andromeda to find if there are any contradicting magical marriage laws which could oppose the marriage, given you are citizens of the magical world…"

The headmaster sat still when Shacklebolt pointed out," Mother Mirembe insisted that Sanyu must not, under any circumstance, be revealed. He should be well hidden all the time." bringing a large file out of his robes, he placed them in front of the headmaster," She has already agreed to consider him as a transfer student. Here are the papers. He is a sharp boy. If Hogwarts agrees to teach him as a distant student…"

And Aberforth Dumbledore suggested," I have a cabin up the mountains, we can keep the boy there. I can stay with him, if you don't have any objection, Severus…?"

Severus Snape stood up slowly and muttered keeping up both the file and the letter," I need to think. I would like to rest a bit," Glancing out of the window he noticed the sky had turned a couple of shades lighter," It's almost dawn. I have been traveling. If you all are free we can meet later in the evening. I would also have to inform Miss Genarg...Granger...about her adoptive father's demise…" he looked back at Percy briefly and asked," is there any news of her real parents?"

The International Muggle Relations Director muttered," Nothing yet, but I have issued fresh orders. We are planning to work as discreetly as possible."

Getting up, he made way for the fireplace, then turning to Harry and insisted," Go back with Arthur. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Wealsey would want to know." Nodding at the others curtly, he threw some floo powder into the flames and disappeared among them.

* * *

A/N: Jasisi- in Ugandan language means "spy"

et invenietis animabus fuse means to find and fuse souls in Latin.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: the same as the previous chapters.

**Chapter 23**

" _Each of us needs to make our journey based on our understanding of ourselves and of our surroundings and also of those around us."_

" _Recognize yourself once again. Delve deep, reintroduce yourself to your soul and follow your heart and the rest will follow you. I know you can do it because I have already met you."_

Severus Snape stumbled out of the fireplace and crawled up to the nearest chair. Hoisting himself upon it, he hugged himself tightly and started sobbing in earnest. The door opened somewhere to his right and he wheeled to lash out,” Leave me alone! Get out...I said…”

Poppy Pomphrey rushed to his side and startled him,” Severus! Hush, you will wake Minerva up. What are you doing?”

The man paled and looked around then hastily whipped his face in his sleeves. He stammered,” I...I didn’t...I…” staring back at the medi-witch he asked eagerly,” How is she?”

The woman bit her lip and shook her head,” Sleeping.” It was not the word he was looking for, but he knew better. They were going to lose her. Sleeping meant she was still breathing, she was still around, alive, even if it was barely. In desperation, He grabbed hold of Poppy and buried his head in her lap. His tears fell freely soaking through her apron. He shuddered, whimpered, sobbed, and hiccuped like a frightened muggle-born first year, unsure of the new world and terribly homesick. 

Poppy Pomphrey had been the first person in his life to speak to him fondly at Hogwarts. When every student had been called for a mandatory health check-up at the beginning of the term, she looked at him once and called him later in the evening, when the hospital wing was empty. She never asked about those bruises. For that, the small boy was most thankful. And when she had finished documenting everything in his medical file, she showed him everything, she had written in it. He had refused to meet her eye. 

The middle-aged medi-witch had nonchalantly brought out several supplement potions and as she fed him one after the other, she spoke in a matter of fact tone,” These marks and bruises don’t define you unless you wish they do.” Their interactions were minimal until the Marauders decided to torment the lonely Slytherin. Even today, as the sun rose, as she continued stroking his long hair, Poppy Pomphrey realized, a part of this formidable wizard never stopped at being that struggling boy with soulful eyes. 

Turning his head slightly, he whispered,” It is all because of me.”

Madam Poppy hissed,” Never say that. Minerva…”

Sitting up abruptly the man countered,” Tell me the truth Poppy at least now…” gripping his shoulder she apologized, “I have tried but I can’t…but don’t blame yourself.” Snape insisted,” At least tell me if the former headmaster is involved…” The medi-witch blanched at that, but she could say nothing to relieve him from this ongoing turmoil. Turning on his seat, leaned forward and held his head within his hands, threading his fingers through his long black hair, grimaced and cursed. “He left it for me to figure it out like always, didn’t he?”

“I...don’t think that is the whole truth. But I can’t tell you.”

He got up, informing gravely,” Omjir Genarg died last evening. And I believe with him, my chance to know more about this curse or magical ailment died as well. He has sent a small boy to help us. We would need to keep him a secret both from Granger and from the rest of the world. I thought I was done lying to the world. My private life was growing as normal as the rest of you, but the devil never sleeps does he?”

Cursing under his breath, he decided to leave the Deputy Headmistress's office, where he had accidentally landed. But the medi-witch halted him by placing her hand on his wrinkled sleeves," Severus, I have managed to make Zabini sleep in the hospital wing. The rest of the staff has retired to their quarters. Even Luna has managed to force Draco to go back to their cottage at Hogsmeade. Hermione is all alone if you wish to…"

The young man had turned at her sharply and hugged her. Giving her a slight squeeze he whispered," Thank you, Poppy."

The elderly witch sniffed and smiled. She patted his back as he subtly placed a soft kiss over her grey hairline. When they parted, she saw a faint line of a hopeful smile dancing over his thin lips. Even if he was thoroughly drained both mentally and physically, he collected some floo powder and muttered," Hospital wing," and was gone.

Severus Snape tried not to look at his reflection as he effortlessly walked beside the Mediwitch's glass cabinets, holding several potions, labeled and arranged according to their frequency of requirement. It is all clear to him, he had borrowed his youth from a woman half his age. The saddest part of it was neither of them was aware of this constant exchange. He wished he had not kissed her that day. It was all to clear now, that single mishap had opened up fresh channels between them. If it meant he was to die pining for her, so be it. She would live, won't she? She was young, famous, and could have settled in life.

He stopped by Blaise's bedside, watching the man snoring softly. As soon as the man was up, he would call him for a private meeting. Zabini should know about Sanyu's arrival. He had shown acute eagerness to heal Granger, he would definitely comply with the conditions the boy had led. He would hire as soon as the papers are in place. Covering the man up with the blanket, he had accidentally tossed aside, Severus turned and crossed the floor feeling tired to his bones.

Crookshanks was waiting for him at the threshold of the secluded room. Greeting the master with a swish of his bushy tail, the half kneazle jumped back on his mistress's bed.

Their eyes met the moment he entered. His baritone voice brushed against her skin," Good morning," as he looked around the room and noticed several blank leather-bound journals stacked up. There were two of them open in front of her and she had one propped up on her lap. A simple muggle pen held between her pale fingers over the open page. She nodded and looked back on the journal on her lap, saying," I know he died last night. They would probably say, he died as soon as I left. But he was still alive when I walked inside the Deputy Headmistress's bed-chamber."

She looked at him briefly then turned to watch the owls flying next to the window. It was morning and those school owls were going back to the owlery after a night-long hunt. "I am sorry I ruined your office." Leaning over the door frame, Snape mumbled," all that can be fixed." Wheeling back at him she pursed her lips and hissed," No, no one can fix things I have ruined so far…" choking over her next words, she fixed her eyes on Crookshanks who was busy cleaning himself.

Snape felt as long as he was not riling her up they could still have a civil conversation. Eyeing the empty chair, he ventured," May I sit here?"

"I know you stayed here, I can tell, you don't need my permission," she replied, trying to keep the acid out of her voice but failed nevertheless. Settling down, he stared at her impassively and began," Shall I assume he died the moment Minerva touched your animagus form, accidentally?" Her eyes snapped back at him, and she nodded trying hard not to insult the man.

"Hermione, it is clear to everyone that our personalities have got switched with each other and so has our temperaments. But I believe we are at an advantage here." she tried to oppose but Snape held up his hand and continued," The advantage is our age gap. I have known you for a while but the same cannot be said in your case. I was never forthcoming in sharing my personal interests with the world. I never warmed up to students until after the war. And I have you to thank for everything that happened afterward."

"Thank me, I don't need your gratitude!"

"Yet, I will offer it."

She snarled," I don't need it. Don't you dare pity me."

"And I will never pity you, offer my gratitude unless I have a reason to do it. Because Granger, I know myself better than anyone else. That is yet another advantage I have over you. In order to learn Legilamancy and Occlumency, one needs to understand himself. I know my flaws, and I am aware of my strengths."

Severus noticed her clenching the blanket into a tight fist as she blurted out," Took me two years to master both. Mother Mirembe was ecstatic. But I hated myself for earning such high praises, especially when I had done nothing…"

"I have been taking the first-year History of Magic classes, giving Binn some time to fly around the castle." She squinted her eyes at him and scowled. But he continued," What I am trying to say is, it took me time, but I accepted those changes."

"No, you never realized those were my personality traits until…"

"I did, I have and I guessed. Hermione, since your first day in my class, I knew you were quite like my younger self. We are alike in many ways. Hating Harry was easier, hating Ron Weasley was collateral, but pretending to hate you was tougher than killing Dumbledore."

She countered unable to control herself," YOU never killed that man, you just acted on his own order. I relive that moment, I…"

Severus shook his head. Her struggling emotions were banging at his mental shield, twisting his heart, but this pain was more pleasurable. Allowing a small smile to ghost over his thin lips, he said airily," How often have we wished for someone to step into our shoes and feel the weight of the world we carry on our shoulders? Miss Granger, I can say without any hesitance, it has been an honour to imbibe your salient characteristics."

Hermione studied the man trying hard to understand his hidden intentions. At length she twisted her lips and forced out the words," And it has been absolutely pathetic to…" tears rolled down her eyes and embarrassed, she threw herself over her bed, facing away from the man, she wanted to hate, yet fell steadily in love with.

There was a rustle of clothes and her bed dipped back her. She felt herself getting picked up. Snape sat down gently, holding her in his arms, stroking her back drawing small circles over her spine. His trilling baritone voice melted those million icicles barricading her mind. " See for yourself, Hermione, how difficult it was to hate you. I couldn't. Your insights, your essays, your theories, your logic had baffled me. I am not going to marry you for the want of love and family. At least let me help you out of this misery. If staying side by side heals you, then I am willing to marry you. If being with me, helps you achieve greater academic heights, than I will be the proudest man. Because Hermione, I am honoured to have the privilege to teach you. I will not ask for explanations. I will leave you to yourself. You can continue your research."

She mumbled after burying her head into his lapel and taking long breathes," YOu won't ever wish to no about it? About why I am studying…" pressing his palms harder on her back, he firmed conveyed," No, not unless you wish to tell me. But in exchange, I want your permission to study this, "motioning his hand in between themselves, he pointed out," I want to study this, I wish to no more about it. And I want to do it without bothering you."

Hermione stared at his long hair, tracing his sharp features, she noticed his growing stubble and sniffed," You smell like a dishcloth."

Lowering her back on the bed, he ran his knuckles over her jawline and muttered close to her cheek," And I would anything for a comfortable bed and a soundless sleep. We can talk and plan this ridiculous wedding after that. I also believe the hospital wing should become your permanent residence. If you would allow me, I can have a room prepared for you to settle down."

Pulling back, studying her palms, she whispered, remorse echoing through her words," Professor McGonagall…"

"She is fine. We would need to prepare ourselves for the inevitable Miss Granger. The battle of Hogwarts had cost her more than she allowed the world to see. Her magical core had depleted by three fourth. She is a strong-willed witch. Don't blame yourself for what happened. I will explain the reasons once we have this marriage thing planned and rehearsed. And there are other things to be addressed as well."

As stood straighter and nodded briefly, Crookshank took the opportunity to jump into his arms. Despite herself, Hermione's lips curled," He can be persuasive."

Severus nodded and whispered conspiratorially," Yet he falls short of being incapable of restraining himself…" the cat hissed at being mocked, and digging his claws on his hand. Snape winced slightly and gallowed at the half kneazle, Oh! I strongly believe YOU do take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all!"

With that, he had dropped the familiar on the bed, right next to the young man, glaringly adding," You are banished from my quarters until further notice." Offering Hermione, a secretive smirk, he turned.

Hermione watched the man walk till the doorway and called out, "I will try not to hate you."

Snape turned halfway, throwing her a mischievous smile, he drawled, "I can assure you that is not something for you to try."

* * *

A/N: It will be a strange wedding, followed by a funeral.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"So that is why Hermione or Ermin was so obsessed with the study of Soul Magic!" Harry tried to confirm, but Percy Weasley shook his head. Ginny Potter and Andromeda Tonks were also present in the room. Arthur and Molly had taken the three kids to Shell Cottage in order the give the others some time to talk about the situation. They were sitting in Percy's old room, which also served as the Weasley's library. The owner of the room had one of Ermin Oher Grenarg's revolutionary essays open in his lap. It was one of the first published theories which had made her famous around the globe.

"No, it is not so easy, Harry. Soul Magic is not taught freely because you cannot manage to learn it that easily."

Frowning at the man, the DADA professor said," cannot manage to learn? Is it similar to Occumency and Legilamency? Because I could never manage to learn…"

"It is related, similar but not the same thing."

Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, asked on behalf of him," What do you mean?"

Andromeda spoke up," Our magic is generated from our magical core. For thousands of years, wizards and witches have tried to locate this core. The oldest of the magical schools of thought residing in Africa and Asia still have the means to teach students Soul Magic. It is difficult, rare, and extremely dangerous to attempt to learn this discipline. Soul Magic is self-explanatory. The magic that is generated from the soul. You have often heard of the phrase, "mind, body, and soul, haven't you?"

When the husband and the wife nodded in understanding, she spoke again," Magic generated through or from the body can be achieved easily. Students around the world are taught to do it with a wand. The wand is the focal medium. And once you know how to channel it, you can attempt at wandless magic."

Percy took up from there," Mind Magic is the next level. The Uagadou seers opine that Occlumency 'hide your mind', Legilemency 'reveal the other mind' and divination 'see-through cosmos and time' are all parts of Mind magic. One needs patience and the capacity to rein over one's body to control one's mind. Of course, Trelawny is a sorry example of Divination Seer. Well, I think I can make it simpler. You see in order to become an occlumens you will have to know your mental strength, your weaknesses, your own defense mechanisms, and your mind. When you are able to learn and analyze and come up with unique ways to defend your mind, you can protect your secrets better. Snape is the best after Albus Dumbledore. I always wondered how could he learn Legilemency at the same time?"

Harry pointed out," For one thing, he already knew how to control his own mind, so probably he could follow the same way, or let's just say do exactly the opposite things to unlock somebody else's mind?"

Andromeda chuckled," Rudimentarily speaking, yes. If you know the basics it is easy to work your way out. Your professor has the capacity to read people, we are talking about body language. Next, he just has to follow those bread crumbs your body language leaves behind to find your deepest and darkest secrets. Minerva once told me, Snape follows a cardinal rule, which Dumbledore flouted openly."

This was new to Percy. He furrowed his eyebrows and interjected," What are you trying to tell me, Dumbledore resorted to legilemency all the time?

Andromeda snorted," Well at least he never acknowledged or denied the fact. But Headmaster Snape never peeps into others' minds, unless the person is in grave danger or is a danger to others around, or has given his or her consent."

"So, does he know soul magic as well?" Ginny struggled to contain her excitement.

"I don't think so Gin. He rather sounded intrigued by it. But he was too quick to analyze things, faster than the rest of us." Harry observed. Percy hummed," I have a feeling something happened while Hermione was in school, something that found and fused their souls, I think the process got interrupted or was never completed, and that is causing all the trouble. Because this is the only valid explanation for Minerva to force them to marry each other."

His sister countered," But we have magical marriage ceremonies, and Hermione is incapable of adjusting to others' spells. That is why they would go for the muggle marriage right? I mean there is no other option? So how…" she trailed off.

Andromeda confirmed her doubts," Yes, Ginny our marriage involves binding spells and protective spells. In addition to all that, when a marriage is consummated, the magical fields of the couple fuse together and adjust around each other. Of course, our emotions and thoughts also play a major role in our relationships. I don't know how all this will be achieved in this case."

Harry recalled and relayed Sanyu's words," Hermione's student from Uganda said, _"Each of us needs to make our journey based on our understanding of ourselves and of our surroundings and also of those around us."_ and Omjir Genarg's letter mentioned, _"Recognize yourself once again. Delve deep, reintroduce yourself to your soul and follow your heart and the rest will follow you. I know you can do it because I have already met you."_ I have a feeling Snape knows have to do."

Andromeda ran over those words in her mind and sounded hopeful," He is a patient man, though he can be horribly impatient at times. But if he puts his mind to it, he can find a way to make Hermione respect, honour, and love him. After all, we have seen how smitten he is by her."

Ginny noticed Harry was blushing slightly and whispered," What is it?" He smirked and just said," I think smitten is not the right word." his wife narrowed her eyes but dropped the topic. She turned and asked her brother," Perce, how and why do you know so much about soul magic?"

The man looked away and got up to rearrange the periodicals he had brought out to explain to the couple about what was going on with Hermione and why marrying Snape was going to help her. Still facing the bookshelves, he muttered," for George. International Muggle Relations gave me the chance to roam around the world and attend or organize seminars. With Hogwarts and Ministry pushing hard at bringing in new thought and new ideas to better our society, I often attended them personally. I got interested in Soul Magic, after chancing upon a muggle medical journal about twins. Identical twins, in healer's words, result from the fertilization of a single egg that splits in two. It means Fred and George shared every single thing about each other. When Fred died, with him apart of George died as well."

Turning back to his sister, he stared, with watery eyes," I cannot bring back Fred, but I can at least try to be a bit like him, after all, I am his own brother. That is the least I can do for George. And if George is happy, smiling and joking and pranking others like old times, Mum and Dad can find some peace." The sister had sprung up and hugged him tightly, whispering again and again," Oh Perce! I think Fred is glad to know you have got Georgie's back."

Percy had scruffled her hair and chuckled when she slapped his arm away and grinned. He added," Ever wondered, Mrs. Potter, how I always managed to catch those two? An elder brother is always an elder brother." Harry and Andromeda laughed and Molly sniffed from the doorway with Arthur standing behind her," My dear Perce! You were a great help during your summer break when those two were still around making life miserable for Ron. Ginny was spared as long as she had not learned to walk on her own. Catching them, always, running back to me, complaining and yelling. They tried very hard to give you a hard time for that, didn't they?"

George's voice floated from behind his parents," Hard time, and Fred and Me! Never, we are these munchkins, your apple of the eyes, Mum! Percy was just jealous of us because you loved us more." Arthur fondly shook his son," George, give Perce a break. It's about time you came."

"Lee told me because Hannah told him, Percy was running about the ministry at odd hours. And I like any other responsible, caring, and loving brother came down to check on him. He was supposed to take it easy. Relax and enjoy the brief hours of Bachelor life…," winking at his brother, he walked past his concerned parents and engulfed both Ginny and Percy into a bear hug. A second later," I know you all are cooking up some mischief. But you intentionally keep me out of it, I am hurt," he whispered dramatically.

Letting go of him, Percy informed in a grave voice as Ginny gulped," Hermione Granger is back, but she is dying. And Snape is going to get married to her in order to save her." George stepped back immediately, looking at his siblings intently," Blimey! Not the right time to crack that joke!" He tried to laugh while looking at grim faces of the others around, then sharply turned back and stared hard," YOU are serious?"

Percy nodded as the owner of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes flopped on the bed, next to Andromeda, and exclaimed," Merlin's crappy pants! Snape and Granger!"

* * *

Blaise Zabini woke up precisely at ten in the morning when Crookshanks had licked his ears thoroughly. He yelped in disgust and nudged the half kneazle off his pillow. If it was even possible for a familiar to smirk, the distorted face of the cat would look like a battered bulger. His mistress was sitting on a stool near the foot of the healer's bed.

Trying not to laugh, she teased, "Bel Fratello, I take it you are not a cat person."

Blaise stupendously wiped his ear in his sleeves and noticed, someone took care to change him into comfortable nightclothes and had tucked him with Slytherin blankets. Hermione noticed his confusion and offered," About the nightclothes, that would be Madam Pomphrey being Madam Pomphrey. And as for the blanket…" she tilted her head and flicked her eyes over to the opposite side of his bed. He followed her line of sight and could make out someone was sleeping on a bed, the screen was half pulled to give the person some privacy. Crookshanks was now walking towards it. Nudging the screen aside a bit and the wizard saw a pair of a familiar dragon hide boots propped up against the mental foot of the bed.

His eyes grew wide and he mumbled," Snape. Wait, Snape sleeping in the Hospital!" his eyes flew down to the blanket now bunched over his lap and he stammered," Snape tucked me in. Pinch me, wake me up!" Hermione leaned over and punched him on the shoulder. She got up grinning and whispered more seriously," Blaise come to the hidden room, I got to show you something." When the man jumped out and started following her, she rolled her eyes," After you had cleaned up and I am fine, I just need to show you the extent of me being fine! Now off you go!"

Half an hour later, the assistant Healer entered the enclosed room. Closing the door he spoke directly to the figure standing near the window with her head tilted upwards, basking in the pleasant daylight.

"So it is Snape."

Hermione glanced at him sideways, then turned to rest her back at the warm window frame. "It has been so long since I felt the sun on my skin." The Slytherin flared his noise. She smiled and acknowledged," Yes, it is Snape, always has been and as far I can see, it will always be Snape."

"By, 'as far as I can see' you are referring to your fixated research and your thousand notes," waving his hand towards those stacks of black journals, he baited her," I thought you were obsessed but you were trying to find a way to understand this link you have with the man. You care for him, you don't just respect and honour the man. You don't hate him or pity him. You left Hogwarts because you loved him. Something happened that night right away the war, which made you panic. You realized you couldn't keep away, you couldn't hide your love, adoration for the man, so you left."

Hermione glared at him, but by then Blaise knew it was one of Snape's signature habits and he ignored it. She let her shoulders droop in defeat and tried to stir him away from this uncomfortable conversation," I wasn't supposed to know he would live. You have no proof."

Frustrated the man crossed the room and begged," don't you see, you have saved his reputation enough. You have helped him to gain enough. And by doing so…"

"By doing so, if I am asked to repay his debts with my life, Zabini, I will do so willingly. He came to talk to me today morning and said he would marry me because he wants to help me heal, he wants to see me achieve greater things in life. And that he is proud to be my teacher. He is honored, has always been honored to have a student like me. All this coming from Severus Snape is the greatest achievement of my life. I cannot throw it away in the pretext of some childish infatuation." saying that she removed her robe and revealed her bareback.

Blaise stood transfixed," What? How?" He studied the freshly grown pale skin, raw but healthier. He could still see the edges of the spine and the ribs, but the woman was definitely looking more human.

"I can barely control my emotions and urges in front of him. When I was too close to losing it, I tried to look away. I curled up into a ball. I was distraught, but not so much. I tried to make him leave the room. But instead, he surprised me."

"What did he do?" Zabini was genuinely interested. He had never seen his head of the house mollycoddling anyone. But he was surprised to see Snape and Granger's interaction.

She grimaced and muttered," Let just say, I allowed him to baby me."

Zabini warned," Dolce Sorella, I am not a gossiping bitch, I am your healer. In detail, please?"

Huffing a sigh, she sat down and explained," He cradled me in his lap and kept stroking my back. I succeeded in keeping him away from my mind."

Zabini exclaimed, "that's why Minerva proposed marriage…" But Hermione hissed at him menacingly," Don't get ideas Blaise Zabini. I will not sleep with my future husband. I will not allow him to get any closer. He doesn't know. But the mere act of holding me close and stroking my back, carrying me around the castle has drained him. Didn't you see, he couldn't even go back to his quarters he was so exhausted. Remember, we are talking about the man who stood in front of Voldemort, got tortured nearly every other day. He would be dropped at the gates, Madam Pomphrey and Dumbledore would heal him back through the night and next morning he was back on his feet teaching us and deducting points."

Shuddering slightly she continued," he had constant headaches because he was using occulmency for hours to hide secrets, secrets valuable enough to save our lives. He had developed severe after-effects from being tortured by the Cruciatus curse several times. He was cold and thin, insomniac, and paranoid. And look at him now, he is healthy, agile, and alive, content, and happy. Truly genuinely happy. I cannot snatch that back from him. Omjir Genarg died last night. And Minerva will soon die. And I am to be blamed for it. Don't try to convince me otherwise. This is the doing of soul magic. Blaise, I cannot be instrumental in destroying Severus Snape. Not when I am certain, he is borrowing my life force and soul and living an honorable life."

"And you don't mind sacrificing yourself?" Awestruck the Healer whispered.

"Bel Fratello, it is a small price to pay in comparison to what he has done for us, for this school and for Magic. Now, I am certain he would want to talk to you in private. He will quickly hire you as the assistant Healer to Madam Pomphrey. You can share my medical history with him. But he mustn't know anything about the rest. He is eager to figure things out. I want to honor that request. And I would have to extract an oath from you…" Hermione was sounding more and more like Snape now.

" A blood oath?"

"Yes."

Nodding his head in understanding he extended his wand and asked," about?"

Hermione had brought her wand out and surmised, "Severus Tobias Snape's reputation must be guarded at all cost."

* * *

This one was a bit longer because I have to explain a lot. It is AU, so I made up a lot of things. You might find similarities with many fanfics written by other people, but it is just coincidental.

Dolce Sorella- sweet sister in Italian

Bel Fratello- nice brother in Italian.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: The same as the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Blaise felt a bit dazed and saw Hermione Granger was grabbing the edges of the bed, panting slightly.

"Oh, Merlin! You shouldn't have done that, my words would have been enough...my magic" instantly, he was by her side, trying to help her lay down.

Waving him away, Hermione propped herself against the headboard, as the man helped her arrange the pillows behind her back, "No, it's not so bad this time, just knocked the air off my lungs. I am fine, trust me, Fratello."

He studied her features for a while and said in understanding"Is this why you insisted on coming back. You couldn't explain this in any other way but to show me how this is happening. I was so miffed because Old Wise refused to teach me Soul Magic. I kept on telling Sister Marge, complaining that my intentions were only to help you...but they were right I could never understand, or manage to help even if I managed to learn the basics. But Sorella, would you be able to stay away from him? Don't you think you are being unfair to him and to yourself?"

The young woman stammered," Blaise if I died at the Misty Mountains, my magic would have damaged a school, killed innocent people. I was a bomb about to detonate. And I have a feeling, with me, Severus Snape would have died as well. I didn't have the strength to run away. You saw for yourself, the distance severed Omjir's magical anchor and killed him. I felt that happen. McGonagall's damaged soul tried to help me but her motherly instincts got rebuffed, depleting her core further. I cannot risk his life. I am telling you all this because in case of a crisis you might be able to at least save his life."

"We knew Old Wise wouldn't make it through the night. Probably that's why he sent you off in a hurry." when she made a face, he corrected himself," Look I am doing all the guesswork here? It's only today that you are patronizing my efforts by dropping a couple of hints!"

Her eyes turned cold and he immediately corrected himself, " I am sorry, but I do feel like that, I can't help it. Um, So you are giving me permission to share my thoughts with him in case of an emergency? Why can't you show them to him yourself? You can even retrieve them in a pensive..."

"To begin with he has to realize things himself, but not through me or you. In the later stages, you can help but only in crisis."

"But how is he supposed to figure things out from scratch! This is unfair, you are not giving him enough hints," Blaise pressed, getting frustrated.

"The manifestation of soul magic relies heavily on our emotions, we need to feel it to harness it. His touch alone has improved my conditions. Let just say, he dragged me away from the clasps of death. Today, he has established his strong intention to heal me. Trust me, Blaise, he knows, he knows and feels more than he lets anyone guess. You were the only person to continue casting spells for a while. But then things deteriorated faster and you couldn't."

"Because your twisted soul recognized me as a well-wisher. And maybe something complicated the whole thing!" running his fingers over his small cropped hair, Zabini tried to change the subjects," These journals..." pointed at the many black leather bounds stacked around the room. Hermione confessed," I have documented everything that happened with me so far…"

"And you will not show them to me or to Snape?"

"She replied firmly, leaving no room for further argument," No."

"Sorella, tell me at least one thing?"

"I wish to tell you so much Blaise, but I cannot…"

"Just tell me, is it just Snape's soul, or several fragments of death eaters souls or someone else has turned you into a Horcrux?"

Hermione leaped out of the bed and growled at him, like a caged beast. Blaise had scrambled back several steps in fright. He gulped watching those dark chocolate brown eyes turning into swirling black whirlpools. He stammered," Easy, ignore it. Why don't you just rest and I go and grab some food?"

Without casting a backward glance the man took off as fast as his feet to carry him.

Hermione heaved a sigh, it was dangerous enough to tell the Italian assistant healer so much. There were several things she had written over the last few hours. She had felt Omjir's anchored ties, burning into ashes the moment her feet touched Scotland. She had learned newer things when she had entered McGonagall's bed-chamber.

She had felt the pull of Harry's, Neville's, and Ginny's magic. Above them the pull of McGonagall's magic was fierce. She could make a distinct difference between the presence of Snape's magical essence. But this was not the case with the others present in the room. Blaise's magical signature was similar to that of Malfoy's but a bit dense and Luna's was more mystic. She had put a question mark beside this paragraph making a note to come back to it after further research.

Madam Pomphrey's magical presence was like a healing balm on her wounds but she was afraid to allow her to come any closer. It was safe for all of them to avoid performing magic on her. Then, Severus had turned this entire flowchart upside down.

She had opted for that blood oath to see how she fared after Blaise's magic brushed against hers. The pain was surely absent, she was just out of breath.

Staring at her familiar who was merrily snoozing at her feet, she looked over the single page where she had noted down his name. Crookshanks had attached himself to Snape, guessing Hermione's soul was present in him, or something like that.

The familiar had recognized his mistress before anyone else and had remained unaffected. A big question mark glared next to that line. This was new and she never heard Omjir say anything about Soul magic and its relation to familiars.

Apart from the academic questions, there was a marriage to deal with. She would have to work out a plan, a fabricated speech, or write up that the press could lap on. She could no longer hide behind veils if she was going to marry Severus Snape, the youngest headmaster of Hogwarts, and if she was going to replace McGonagall from the next session. She would need to decide on her wardrobe. Students wouldn't warm up to a shrouded lady.

A knock at the door drew her out of her reverie and she found Neville Longbottom standing at the doorway. The Herbology professor bobbed his head and softly said," Hello."

Despite her dueling emotions, she felt like crying with joy. He had definitely grown up into a handsome man. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, rearranging her blankets and pushing aside her journals. "Still to find a special witch?"

Neville turned a deeper shade of beetroot, then smirked back," that is so unladylike, the bride-to-be has eyes for another man!" She threw her head back and laughed hard. It felt liberating to laugh like that. Stretching her jaws, feeling the action pumping fresh blood into her facial muscles, feeling that sound roll through her throat and finally letting it out. She even enjoyed those rebounding vibrations, of course, Longbottom could feel none of it.

Yet he surprised her," Feels better after getting the chance to laugh after a long gap? I can say." shifting his weight between his feet, he tilted his head towards the empty chair and asked cordially," If you are not busy…"

"Please come in."

He stood at the foot of her bed and gulped," err, I prefer to call you Ermin or Madam Genarg for the time being. And once you are married, I am okay with calling you, Professor Genarg or Mrs. Snape."

"Why?", she had to ask even if she could feel genuine care and compassion swirling through his magical aura.

"I feel it is better if we heal Hermione first and then reintroduce her to the world if she is willing to, that is." He shifted his hands again, and Hermione noticed he was hiding something behind his back.

"Did you get something for me?"

He startled and then blushed. Cautiously bringing his hand forward, he twirled a small bouquet," I have been growing some muggle flowers in one of the greenhouses. It's actually a part of the process to make students coming from pureblood families learn more about the muggle world."

Hermione inhaled deeply and genuinely asked," Why the sunflower and the iris?"

She saw his eyes grow soft and his voice dipped further as he whispered sadly," I planted them because I read somewhere, sunflowers indicate durability and long lastingness. I wanted our friendship to be like that. Iris represents the birth of a new friendship or the revitalization of an old one. I have plucked them and tied them together, the muggle way, No magic involved, I swear."

She bowed her head and grimaced, then looked back at him," I...can't allow you to come any closer. I might hurt you." when his face fell, she hastily added," but you can arrange them in that glass over there," indicating an empty glass left over the window sill.

Sitting down after putting the flowers away, Neville watched her intently and whispered," That was an incredible display of magic. I mean conjuring the spirit of Hedwig. Harry couldn't say a word for a long time. He never stopped looking for you, none of us did. But then, they call you the brightest witch of the age for a valid reason. The minister himself was trapped in your pocket, in a way of saying."

"I did what I did because I thought it was the right thing to do Neville."

He quicked replied," Yes, of course, I am not judging you, Miss Genarg. Urgh, that would need some getting used to it. But I didn't come here for small talk, I want to do something for you and I want your permission for that?"

Tilting her head slightly she said," go on."

"It is clear now you would go for the muggle marriage, probably a registry one. I think even the muggles need the presence of a witness…"

"Neville, I have already decided to have Blaise as my witness. I don't wish to…"

He took a few moments to understand then smiled broadly," Zabini is in for a long haul, yah? He is a good friend, we chatted a lot while you were sleeping, went back to the Inn to get your stuff together. Gave him a grand tour of the connecting tunnels in the bowels of the castle, knocked that smirk off his face. Even being a Slytherin, living in the dungeons for seven years, many of them never went past their common room. Snape had a tight noose around them. Though he never said anything. But definitely I had turned him into this awestruck kid going to Diagon Alley for the first time."

Laughing at his own joke he continued, ignoring Hermione's efforts to make his stop," I can safely say we are friends now. He still can't wrap his mind around Harry and Draco being closer than ever. Did you know, we never found the Room of Hidden Things. And Draco rediscovered the Room of Requirement. But later on, it kind of warmed up to me once again. This castle is indeed creepy. Too alive, like a living being…"

"Neville...Neville, Neville!" her loud voice made him stop mid-sentence," Neville, I cannot risk your life."

He nodded back but added, his eyes hardened slightly," But I will step in and be next to you like friends do if I see you in need for support. And don't think I am doing that for you, I am also doing it for Harry. He has a family now, while I am still a bachelor. Naturally, I will always be the best option. Don't you dare think, you can hide your pain. I might not know legilimency, occlumency, or soul magic. But I am a Gryffindor. I am a friend and would like to also step into the empty spot of a brother. I want you to remember, Hogwarts is home to each one of us and we are a family, are we clear, Miss Genarg?"

The man had left after telling her some hilarious episodes of Snape and Crookshanks. He mentioned Harry and Draco's duels. They had recreated their first dueling match for students. Of course, they had skipped the snake part. Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors were still at each other's throats, but those were more healthy in nature. The Hufflepuffs made sure to keep that 'healthy' part intact.

He narrated airily," If anyone picked on weaker students, that person would have their names up an invisible blacklist. Classmates from all houses would take their turn to harass the offender, till he or she apologized openly to the victim. Snape didn't even have to pick a finger in this matter. He said, "as long as I can't see any proof, I can do nothing." But Draco whispered to both Harry and me," to the pranksters he would say, Make sure I don't catch you ever. And keep it harmless as far as possible. I remember once teaching a twin, sad they were Gryffindors." In the first few years, bullies were dealt with by the student body, the situation was much like the school against a handful of little Umbridge. And house-elves enjoyed holidays twice a month, but The head of the kitchen insisted they would take leave in rotation so that the school is never left unattended."

His parting words were," Mione, in private, I would like to keep calling you that. We made sure to include several things which you had wished for, in your absence. You were missed dearly. Malfoy has turned a new leaf. But he is very protective of Snape. And he loves Luna to bits. Harry is protective of Snape as well. It is more like one protects his heart and the other keeps his mind steady. McGonagall and Poppy blatantly mother him. Sprouts and Flitwick step in when the younger generation fails to keep up with him. But we know how lost and forlorn he was. He hardly slept. It is a shock, he is sleeping here in the hospital. Knocked out for about eight hours straight! Poppy can't stop skipping on her toes. She is gushing now, and then," he is sleeping like a baby!' Trust me, Mione, even the castle is rejoicing your return. Just keep getting better. And the Weasleys would like to meet you sometime later. Just keep that in mind. Don't worry about Ron, he is not here."

The mention of Ron stirred nothing in her heart or mind as if he was a stranger, a piece of a forgotten dream. She just felt a pinch deep inside her soul perhaps, missing their innocent friendship. Staring at the flowers basking in the afternoon sun, Hermione wept quietly, hugging Crookshanks close. "I am glad, he has a huge family. At last, he is surrounded by love and affection, and friends who will die protecting him. He had yearned for years for just that... Only the faces have changed."

* * *

A/N: A little drama is waiting around the corner. :)


End file.
